A Certain Serious Love Story---To aru Majutsu no index
by Wongolini
Summary: Misaka x Touma A story about Mikoto finally confessing her feelings towards touma. I tried to write it as similarly as Kamachi Kazuma may have wrote it and keeping their core personalities and dialogue. Love story and some cool action scenes.
1. Chapter 1

A Certain Serious Love Story

To aru Majutsu no index fanfic Touma X Mikoto

"Touma, meet me by the vending machines after class. -Misaka Mikoto" Read Touma from his overly outdated phone.

"*sigh, what does she want now." Touma sighed under his breath.

Then a certain blonde haired boy with sunglasses interrupted Touma's train of thought.

"Nya, Kami-yan, you're gonna be late for class. You don't want to make Komoe-sensei to cry again, right?" He said with a mischievous smile. "She'll probably say, 'Touma-kun, why are you always so late, you know that you can't continue through life this way. People will see you as a walking failure-'"

He was interrupted by Touma's fist smashing into his jaw.

"Shut up will you" Touma glared obviously annoyed.

After being lectured for 15 minutes straight in front of the whole class by Komoe sensei about life responsibilities for being late, Kamijou Touma was feeling pretty unfortunate.

"Such misfortune..."

Not only was Touma publicly humiliated, but he was also assigned more homework on top of the late homework that was already due. He accidently spilled some of his tea onto Fukiyose Seri and wet her uniform so it was see through and was called a pervert by all the girls in the class. He then got socked in the face by Fukiyose. Then he tripped down the stairs and hit his head a couple of times on the way down to the 1st floor of his school. After that, his locker wouldn't open and he couldn't get his own textbooks to finish the assignments given to him. It was one hell of day, but this came natural for Touma. Every day was like this for him due to his Imagine Breaker which not only has the ability to negate any supernatural attacks thrown at him either by a physical power (ESPER) or Magic, but it also squashed any blessings given to him by God. Meaning that, Kamijou Touma, had no good luck whatsoever.

He was more than half way to the vending machine that Mikoto had mentioned when he heard an extremely familiar voice shout "_CHASER!". _He already knew what that meant and began heading towards the location faster.

_Meanwhile, on Mikoto's side_

"I just have to tell him, just three words. Besides, he won't think too much about it right? But what if he rejects it... NO, I AM JUST GOING TO BE FIRM, AND HE IS GOING TO ACCEPT IT NO MATTER WHAT!" Shouted Misaka as she was continuously kicking the poor vending machine.

"Accept what?" said a voice coming directly from behind her.

She froze in her spot, she couldn't move. Her face quickly became red. She slowly turned her head towards Touma.

"Long time no see, biribiri."

"MY NAME IS NOT BIRIBIRI, IT IS MISAKA MIKOTO YOU IDIOT!" She screamed and she shot a huge a electrical arc at Touma. He nearly jumped at the size of the attack, but he simply put his right hand in front of it and negated it within less than a second.

"I thought I was going to die there for a second..." Touma whispered while still nervously sweating. "Anyways, what do you want from me, biribiri?"

"_Tch, still gonna call me that, even after that... Geez this guy..._" Mikoto thought to herself. "I... I wanted t-t-to tell you ss-s-s something."

"Hmm?" questioned Touma

Her face was now a bright shade of red. "I nn-nn-need yo-oou to kn-n-ow"

She was now stuttering so much, that it was almost impossible to understand what she was saying.

"Th-th-aa-a-at I-I-I... L-lllll-ll-l-lll-lllloovvvvvv-e-e-e-e-e- yyy-y-y-ou."

"Wha? You throb long yooop? What are you saying Misaka? I can't understand what you are saying." said Touma worryingly. "Oi, you're face is really red, and you're eyes are beginning to water up a little. Are you ok?"

"...T-t-t-t-t-tt-" uttered Misaka

She began wobbling on her two feet. She was having a hard time breathing and her vision started to get blurry and dark. She was experiencing a nervous breakdown, but she didn't realize it. She started to collapse, but a certain spiky haired boy caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oi, Misaka!" Yelled Touma "_Shit, she's really burning up. Could it be a heat stroke? It is the middle of summer. I need to get her to a hospital."_

_to be continued_

**I am completely new to so this is my very first fanfic. I already have the second part written, but i want to hear some reviews. I wrote this really late, and the idea came to me while I was trying to fall asleep. lol. I hope you enjoyed it. I am completely open to criticism, just don't be hurtful. I really wanted to leave the reader in suspense so again, please tell me what you think. I will sign off for now, and I will post the next part soon. :D hopefully, i will see you soon**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Touma and Misaka were in a patient room in a certain familiar hospital. Misaka was laying in the hospital bed in a hospital gown while Touma was sitting in a chair next to her bed. Then he noticed something was brushing his hand. Touma looked and saw that she was grabbing his hand.

"Misaka?"

She just looked at him. Her face was slightly red, but she had a very serious look on her face. She stared into his eyes.

"Ah, you're awake. Thank goodness you're ok, Heaven Canceller said you had hyperventilated for some reason and-"

"Touma," she interrupted. She just stared straight at him. He felt extremely uncomfortable and gave back a very awkward expression. "I need to... I need to tell you something..."

He just nodded.

"I love you..." She said softly and slowly.

The wind began to blow through the room and time seemed to freeze for a minute.

"... hah?" Said Touma

"DO YOU NOT GET IT YOU FRIGG'N BLOCKHEAD!? DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF?!" She screamed. She tried to charge electricity at him, but he simply blocked it with his right hand. She threw off the sheets and jumped at Touma. He tried to get away from her, but she delivered a furious punch straight into his gut.

"EEIGHGHBFFFT!?"

"You dense jerk!" she yelled as she began pounding on Touma's chest. Touma was trying to brace each impact, but she kept hitting harder and harder. But then she stopped and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly and buried her face into his chest.

"You're always running off and protecting people... I'm constantly worrying about you. You appear for a little while and show everyone that stupid smile of yours, and then you just disappear again. You never seem to realize what you're doing to me, toying with my feelings and leading me off into the wrong direction. I don't know what to do anymore! I want to be by your side, Touma. I want to be there for you... Because... because I-I love you."

"... ..."

"...Why? Why must you carry such a heavy burden all by yourself. I can help you... I know you just want everyone to be happy, but why do you have to suffer so much? I can be of use to you! Why won't you ask me for help!? Touma..."

"..."

"I-...I love you... So, please... Please, just let me help you."

She hugged him tighter.

"Misaka..." Touma uttered softly. Touma vowed to protect her. He made that promise a long time ago, and he said he would never break it. He could not let Misaka into the dark merciless world that he was fighting every day. He already rejected her pleads in the 7th Mists a while back, but this was different.

"I... Misaka, I-" Then Touma noticed something wet was being smeared against his shirt. She was crying, he had made her cry.

"..."

He looked at her, sobbing into his chest. He slowly begins to wrap his arms around Mikoto and looks at her. He opens his mouth, but stopped.

"_I can't" _he thought to himself, "_I can't let her get hurt, I can't let her suffer because of me..."_

But then again, she was suffering already. She was being torn apart by her emotions. By not letting her help him was enough to hurt her. But, there was more than one reason for his stubbornness. Not just because he was dense, and that he wanted to protect her, but he was afraid. He was afraid that she would be hurt because deep down inside he loved her too. But he still didn't realize it, even in this situation.

He looked down to see her face was still buried into his chest. He hated to see her like that.

_To be continued..._

**Yay positive feedback, made me feel pretty good lol. Here is the second chapter. I don't know, I kind of had this nagging feeling that hospital scene may be a little out of place since she begins to rant about him carrying the huge burden of bringing justice to the world and stuff. Starts out as a love story, but soon you all shall see what I have in store. Third part is already written, but again, I want to here reviews! See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Misaka and Touma stayed in the same position for what seemed to be an eternity. Touma was at war with himself while Mikoto had finally decided to be true with herself and Touma. She continued to hold him while he kept thinking, until...

"... ok" He said suddenly.

Her eyes widened. She looked up from Touma's chest and looked at his face. It was an expression she had never seen before. Touma held mixed feelings about what he just said, he wasn't even sure if he would ever forgive himself. The words just came out of him, as if some force tore it out of him. Was it guilt, was it intuition? He could not figure it out.

Mikoto blushed at the extremely serious expression Touma held. She rested her head against his chest again.

"...Idiot..." she said softly

* * *

_Meanwhile in a certain cafe... _

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Screamed a certain curly haired middle school girl.

She wore a judgment badge on her right arm and was currently rolling around on the floor in pain for some reason.

_"What is this sudden piercing pain I have in my back!?" _She sqeualed.

"Kuroko, um... are you ok?" Asked a black haired girl with a bouquet of flowers on her head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Uiharu. Must have been some kind of terrible muscle cramp. Perhaps I've been sitting in front of my computer for too long." Replied Kuroko still in some pain as she was getting up from the ground. People all around were staring at her.

"I agree. Judgment really has been busy lately." She said

*BEEEEEEP~BEEEEEEP

"Ah, that's mine." Said Uiharu as she picked up her phone.

"Moshi-moshi?" She said. "...Ah?! Really?!"

"What is it? Is something wrong, Uiharu?" Asked Kuroko

"Word just came in, Academy City's border has been breached!" Shouted Uiharu.

"WHAT, IMPOSSIBLE. WHERE?! What do they want us to do?" Exclaimed Kuroko

"Mhhm, yes, understood. " She hung up her phone. "It's in district 17. They want us to make sure word doesn't get out so it doesn't start wide spread panic. They are not sure if there are any intruders yet, since nothing was detected. Anti-Skill has already reached the location and is using already using a cover up story for the incident."

Uiharu quickly pulls out her laptop and begins destroying and corrupting any bits of information about the incident on the web.

* * *

Not far from the cafe was a certain blonde boy with reckless hair, an unbuttoned shirt and sunglasses. He was staring at his phone which was streaming a live broadcast of of the incident.

"It has just been reported that there was a small airplane crash in District 17. Here you can see where the plane crash landed." States an Academy City journalist.

"...So, they're finally here."

He turns to a member of GROUP with the ability to teleport and nods his head. The two vanish.

In a ominous room that looked like the walls and flooring were made out of circuitry in a computer was a single person floating upside down inside large tube. The tube was filled with a red liquid of some sort and extended from the ground to the ceiling. The mysterious person inside the tube was no other then Aiester Crowley . He looked neither male or female, nor did he look like an adult or a child. He truly was an interesting being.

"So, you heard?" Aiester said almost musically.

"Yes" said a person who was hidden in the shadows of the room.

Footsteps could be heard approaching the large tube.

"They're finally here." Said Tsuchimikado.

"Indeed..." Said Aiester

"And... What are your plans this time?" Questioned Tsuchimikado

"I had several ideas for quite some time... The first one seems to be still active I believe." He said.

"So that means... You're planning to use him."

"Yes, but there seems to be a slight change."

Tsuchimikado remained in his spot. He looked seriously at Aiester.

"Understood."

Aiester smiles.

* * *

Inside of a certain hospital room stood a doctor pressing a stethoscope onto a certain brown haired girl's chest.

"-And you know what else about that idiot that bothers me!?" Misaka shouted as the doctor continued to examine her. "He always helping people out and never expects anything back in return. It's like he is trying to act cool or something, like some kind of hero. It pisses me off."

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with that, well at least not in my eyes." replied the Frog Faced Doctor.

"Yea, well... He's..." She paused for a second. "Every time I try to help him, he brushes me off to the side. Well, except for the time I forced my way into the Hawaii event, but that was different... Ever since he saved me and my sisters, I've felt like there is a giant hole that I need to fill. And I don't know all the details, but I know that he is constantly fighting to protect everyone's smiles." She said sadly.

"So... you love him." Said the doctor, while putting a thermometer into her mouth

"...Y-yea... I do." She replied while blushing.

"Don't talk with that thing in your mouth, it'll mess up the results."

He takes out the thermometer and looks at the results.

"Huh? Why is it at 37 degrees C. Must be a mistake." He put the thermometer back into her mouth. "Ah, that makes more sense. Ok, Misaka-san, you seem to be just fine."

"Thank you Gekota-san" said Misaka

"_Gekota?"_ Thought the doctor.

As he was heading for the door he said one more thing to Mikoto.

"You know, he really cares about you."

Mikoto's face blossomed into an brilliant shade of red.

"He ran all the way from that park to here with you on his back. He looked pretty frantic at the front desk. And he waited by your bed while you were asleep for the whole time." Heaven Canceller said before walking out through the door.

Mikoto sat on the hospital bed. Her face still flush.

"_Does he love me too...? Geez, he's too misleading." _She thought to herself.

Touma was sitting in a chair outside of Mikoto's room in the hospital hallway. He was still thinking about what had just happened. His facial expression had not changed since. Touma kept battling his own thoughts, and he started to get a headache. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, but then the door to Mikoto's room opened.

"*sigh. She sure is an energetic one, (even after fainting a few hours ago...)."

Touma looked up. He saw the Frog Faced Doctor walk through the door

"She wouldn't stop telling me about how much of hindrance you are." said the doctor.

Touma smiled slightly.

"But, you know. She worries about you a lot. You have done a lot for her in the past. She feels obliged to help you." said the doctor sternly.

Touma's heart sank at the sound of those words. He never wanted her to feel bad about what he did to help her. He just wanted her to be happy.

"By the way, don't tell her I told you these things. This was meant to be confidential, but I felt that you needed to know this." He said before walking down the hall.

Touma remained frozen in his chair.

"...Such misfortune..." He said under his breath.

_To be continued_

**Yea, I know. I have been told my chapters are too short. I am sorry for that, but I guess it seems to be my writing style I guess. BUT THIS TIME I MADE IT A LITTLE LONGER, so WOO-HOO! Man, who knew writing would be this much fun though. I am not much of a writer, so it was a shock to me when the reviews started coming in. Thanks guys for your supportive criticism. Next chapter is also already written... I will be awaiting your reviews. BTW, how's the mood of the story? Like the title stated, I wanted this to be serious. I am also going to do more research to make it more realistic. But hey, they're in Academy City, anything is possible lol. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Touma finally stood up from his chair. Right now, he was dealing with a confession from a girl that previously wanted to kill him, but now wants to protect him. Deep down inside of his heart, there was a strong love for this girl, but he was completely oblivious to it. He walked to Mikoto's door and knocked.

"No answer?"

He proceeded to open the door; bad move.

There stood Misaka Mikoto in the middle of the room, changing from her hospital gown to her school uniform. She had her shorts on, but was in the middle of buttoning her shirt. She and Touma stared at each other.

"..."

"..."

"GET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTT YOU PERVERT!" She screamed.

She shot a huge lightning spear at Touma, (probably one of the largest she's ever shot).

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGHHHH!" He squeaked as he quickly negated the attack and shut the door. "SUCH MISFORUTNE!"

* * *

_Meanwhile at the cafe with Uiharu and Kuroko_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Kuroko once again while clenching her stomach.

Everyone in the cafe stared at her again.

"Ano, Kuroko, are you sure you're ok?" Asked Uiharu concernedly.

"No, I don't think so... I feel like something extremely important to me has just been violated..." She said achingly.

* * *

_In a hospital cafeteria_

Touma and Mikoto were sitting at a table drinking tea.

"Eh... sorry for earlie-"

"Shut up, just s-sh-shut up." She said blushing fiercely.

The situation was beyond awkward. Touma was literally begging God to forgive him, but he doubted it would work. He took a sip of his tea, but almost coughed it back up. It tasted horrible.

*cough cough cough

"Are you ok?" Misaka asked worriedly

"*cough, yea *cough cough, it's just *COUGH this tea tastes terrible- *cough cough cough." He barely said.

"Really? We ordered the same thing. Mine tastes fine."

"No, it's just me...- RRHHHRMM." He said trying to clear his throat.

*RIIIING~RIIIING

It was Touma's cell. He answered the phone to hear an extremely familiar voice.

"Neh, Kami-yan. How've you been."

" Tsuchimikado... You sound serious. What's wrong?" Touma replied seriously.

Mikoto looked up at Touma. Something was happening.

"There's been a breach in Academy City's border, Kami-yan. Two magicians have just entered, but some of the details are unclear."

"Tch..." Touma clenched his fist. "What are they after?"

"Well, like I said, it is unclear, but they seem to be after Index. They came in through District 17." Said Tsuchimikado.

"... Not again... " whispered Touma.

"If I were you, I'd take that friend of yours and leave that hospital cafeteria." Said Tsuchimikado

"...Understood- wait, how do you know I am with another person at a hospital!?" shouted Touma

"Who do you think I am?"

" Tsuchimikado!" It was too late, Tsuchimikado had hung up already.

Touma looked down at his feet and clenched his fists. His eyes were beyond serious. Then, he noticed something was grabbing his arm. Mikoto was right there next to him, firmly grasping his arm onto her chest.

"I'm not letting go." She announced.

He looked at her. Her face was as determined as his; he knew he couldn't stop her. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Let's go."

The two bolted down the hospital hallways to the exit. As they ran past Heaven Canceller's office, the doctor inside put down his phone and looked through his office window to see Touma and Mikoto running at mach speed.

"*sigh, what does Aiester want now?" The doctor asked himself.

* * *

_In a dark storage room somewhere_

*COUGH IIGLLEEEEHG *splat

Tsuchimikado was barfing out blood. Each pore in his body was oozing out blood as well. In front of him was a glowing map of Academy City. It was projected on to the ground by using origami magic. However, this was extremely harmful to Tsuchimikado since he was also an Esper. Physical powers and magical powers cannot co-exist in a single human, without devastating results. Yet he had somehow defied those rules. His power allowed him to heal himself over time, therefore allowing him to survive when he uses magical techniques. But it was still extremely costly to use magic.

In the map was a certain spiky haired boy and electro-master. They were running through the streets of Academy City.

"Aiester wants to use that fool again?" Asked a Caucasian, red headed magician.

"Yea." Replied Tsuchimikado wiping blood from his mouth.

"Tch."

Tsuchimikado took out some bandages and began wrapping them around his mid section.

"He is the current guardian of that girl, Styl" Said Tsuchimikado coolly.

"I know that." Styl said with a hint of anger.

The map continued to show Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto.

"However the situation is not as simple as it seems. We may have to organize GROUP again." Said Tsuchimikado under his breath.

_To be continued_

**Whoo, I have been non-stop writing and revising. I really think I am going to finish this story till the end. I think I really like where I am bringing this story to. Alright! Reviews please! Next chapter may take some time, because I am doing some serious research to try and make this story as awesome as I can. I want to make it seem that this story could be easily tied into the real story. ****See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

_In a certain underground mall..._

A boy with white hair and a young girl who resembled the appearance of Misaka Mikoto were walking through the vast underground mall of Academy City. The boy resembled the features of an albino mouse. He was relying on a futuristic cane to walk and wore a choke collar like device on his neck. The little girl was clinging to his free arm.

_"Misaka wants to buy things she doesn't need! Says MISAKA as MISAKA shows her spoiled and childish side."_

_"Shut up, we're only here to buy a new rice cooker." Said Accelerator annoyed._

_"So mean! Accelerator is so mean! Says Misaka as Misaka begins to pout."_

_Accerlerator just ingnored her. Last Order gave him an angry look. _

_"Misaka will resort to a childish tantrum to get what she wants says MISAKA as MISAKA screams and shouts while stomping her two feet on the ground."_

_She began making quite the scene._

_"OI OI! SHUT UP, YOU'RE TOO LOUD!" He began smacking her little head lightly._

_"Ow, ow ow ow, says MISAKA as she begins to wipe away fake tears from her eyes in attempt to make you feel guilty."_

_"Just shut up already." He said as he kept walking leaving Last Order behind._

_"Hey, wait for me! Says MISAKA as MISAKA tries to catch up with Accelerator."_

_"If that other, older one wasn't so fucking annoying, I wouldn't have to be here in the first place." Accelerator said obviously pissed off._

_He walked into the store and started looking for the replacement rice cooker that Yoshikawa asked for._

* * *

_4 hours ago_

_"COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Shouted Accelerator _

_"~Ooh, scary. Waving your cane around and shouting angrily really makes you look like a grumpy old man, says Misaka teasing your inability to walk."_

_"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_"Hah! You're getting close. How bold of you to corner a woman into such a tight space, says Misaka as she slowly backs into the kitchen corner."_

_Accelerator's eye twitched. He swings his cane at Misaka Worst._

_"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Accelerator screamed._

_"Too slow, says Misaka while dodging the attack at last minute."_

_A loud crashing sound is heard and pieces from the plastic chasing of a rice cooker fall to the ground._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"You're still a loli~ says Misaka still pushing Accelerator to the edge while smiling mischeviously"_

_"You really want to die, don't you?" Accelerator said while lifting his cane up again. _

_He was about to swing at her again until a voice from behind interrupted them._

_"What are you two doing?" Said Yomikawa calmly._

_She looked at the broken rice cooker, then at Misaka WORST, and then at Accelerator who was still holding his cane in the air. _

_"Accelerator and the big scary sister were fighting so Misaka went to go hide under a table, but they were so scary so Misaka went to go get Yomikawa, says MISAKA as MISAKA hides behind Yomikawa for protection."_

_Yomikawa let out a long sigh._

* * *

_Current Time_

Accelerator is at the register of the store to purchase the new rice cooker.

_"That will be... _¥8,980." Said the store clerk.

Accelerator hands him a debt card. He puts the rice cooker in his free hand and walks out the door. He looks around, but couldn't find who he was looking for.

_"Shit, where did that brat go."_

*Beep. Beep

Accelerator's phone began ringing.

UNIDENTIFIED CALLER ID

He answers it.

"Hello, Accelerator-san. You've been well?" Said a overly polite voice.

Accelerator's eyes widened.

"You."

"Ah, I see you still remember. That's good."

"What do you want."

"Recently, there has been a slight problem. Academy City has been invaded again."

_"So what? Like I care. If you want me to do more dirty work, then forget about it. GROUP has been obliterated." Accelerator replied coldly._

_"They have Last Order."_

_"WHAT!?"_

_"It is still unclear, but they are also after a nun from St. George's Cathedral who holds the memories of over 103,000 grimories. The higher-ups think they want a ransom by taking two extremely valuable people." Replied the voice._

_"Higher-ups!? Bull-shit, they're nothing, but a bunch of high sitting, ass-faced sons of bitches."_

_"That's the thing. We've assembled on our own."_

_"Meaning-"_

_"The higher-ups of Academy City have no idea that we've been re-organized."_

_Accelerator grinned madly_

_To be continued_

******Researching, ********and**************** researching and**************** researching and**************** researching and**************** researching and**************** researching and**************** researching and... Yea, lot of researching for this chapter and the next chapter and the next... Not just the To aru majutsu no index/to aru kagaku no railgun world, but more factors to make the story more colorful. If you don't like cuss words, well sorry, Accelerator is worse than a rebellious teen with raging hormones trippn' on drugs lol. REVIEWS!****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

An extremely neat looking boy stood in the middle of District 17. He had dark brown hair and was dressed very orderly and carried himself in a very polite manner. He looked at his phone, and began dialing another number.

"What did he say?" Asked the voice in the phone.

"Just as we expected."

"Good, let's get started."

* * *

Running through the streets of Academy City were Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto. They were headed towards his dorm room. The invaders were after Index, so the first place to check was his home. Ever since he saved her from the magicians of Neccarius and prevented them from wiping away her memory, she has been staying in Touma's house. However, since she is the holder of over 103,000 Grimories, she is still being targeted by countless magicians. This was no exception.

Mikoto and Touma reach the eight-story dorm complex that Touma lives in. They run into an elevator to quickly bring them up to his room. Mikoto looked a little bit tense. Firstly, it was an all-boys dormitory and she was the only girl there at the time. Second, she was about to enter Touma's house.

As soon as the elevator door opens, the two run out. They reach a door with a sign that states Touma's family name on it. Touma fumbles into his pocket for his key.

"Shit, where is it." He says frantically.

Mikoto sees Touma loosing it, and looks at the door.

"The door uses an electric lock right?" She asked

"Huh? Uh yea."

"Well then..."

*Zzzzzpt- click...

"THANK YOU MISAKA!" He shouted gratefully

"eeeh, heh, y-you're welcome." She said blushing.

Touma hurriedly runs into his room.

"INDEX!" he shouted

There was no answer. The room was barren and there was no sign of anybody, not even Sphynx. Oddly, everything was in order, no evidence of intruders. He entered his room and looked around.

_Did they take her already?_

Then he noticed a note on his refrigerator.

_Touma, you never came back from school and left me here to starve to death. You didn't even leave anything in the fridge for me to eat. I've gone to Komoe-sensei's house under desperate measures._

A large sweat drop fell from Touma's head.

"So, where is she?" Questioned Mikoto taking a step into Touma's dorm room.

"She's at my teacher's house."

"Your teacher? Why is she at your teacher's house?"

"She has a reputation for taking in free-loaders..." Touma said.

"Oh..." Misaka replied still confused.

"C'mon we need to hurry. " He said grabbing Mikoto's hand.

"Eh!" She said with the sudden amount of force pulling her.

The sun was beginning to set...

* * *

_Komoe Residence_

"OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM-GULP~ NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM~GULP NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM~GULP"

"Sister-san, please don't eat too much so fast. You might choke or regurgitate it later!" Pleaded a short, pink haired lady.

Though she looks like a twelve year old girl, she is actually a middle aged woman who teaches at a highschool. She is roughly 135 cm tall and has a bad drinking and smoking habit, which is shown by her room littered with empty beer cans and smoked cigarettes.

"Whaafft?" Replied a certain blue haired nun still chewing on several pieces of freshly cooked meat.

"I said, you should slow down before you potentially hurt yourself."

Index had just finished devouring all of the meat and was now onto scarfing down all of the vegetables and rice.

_"She's not listening to me... But really, where does all that food go?"_ Komoe asked herself.

GULP~ GULP~ GULP~ GULP~ *GAAAH

"Thank you very much for all the food!" Shouted Index

"Oh, anytime!" '

Index threw herself onto the floor despite it being littered with trash.

"HAH! What a good meal. Stupid Touma left me to die in his room. When he gets back, I'm gonna make sure he gets it." Muttered Index.

"Ah, please don't be so hard on Kamijou-chan. I'm sure he didn't mean to, he was probably busy with something."

"HMPH, Yeah right! He's always-"

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

The metallic door to Komoe-sensei's house was blown apart by some kind of concussive force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Both Index and Komoe scream in unision.

A tall person with shiny gold hair walks through the door. He was dressed in a white robe, sandals and had many necklaces hanging over his neck. He almost seemed to be glowing and his face looked flawless, like the angels depicted in paintings of biblical stories. He steps on several beer cans and looks at the ground with a disgusted look on his face. Then he looks at Komoe.

"Where is she?" He boomed.

"Uh... ee-e-h... w-w-whh-oo-o?" Komoe stuttered.

"The nun! Index."

"I am over here!" Said Index standing from the table. "What do you want. You can't have the Grimories."

"Heh! How bold." Said the mysterious man.

He began walking closer to Index, but Komoe suddenly stands between them. She holds out her short arms.

"If you want to get her, you'll have to get through me! I may be small, but I am a teacher of Academy City. I am obligated to protect all those who live here!" She shouted

The intruder looked down at her annoyed.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He shouted.

He swiped his hand across the room and she went flying across the room as if being pushed by some kind of invisible force.

"TEACHER-SAN!" Screamed Index.

"You're coming with me!" Said the man in white robes.

He was about to grab Index, but a huge burst a flames came through the door.

" INNOCENTIUS!"

Huge flames burst through the door. A humanoid monster that seemed to be made out of fire emerges from it.

*GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH it screamed.

It was black and had red glowing eyes. It's arms and legs were long and sharp looking. Flames were emitted from every part of its body.

Around the room were countless rune cards with a pentagram in the middle.

The man in the white robes turns around to meet the raging monster. He inspects the monster and the area around it.

"Rune magic?" He said.

*GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The monster swings its arms at the man in white robes, but he simply bends his body backward to dodge it. The monster swings again and again, but fails to land a hit. Then finally, a bright light emerges from the man in white robe's hand and slams into the monster. The monster is quickly enveloped in this white light and then disappears. As the light faded away, Styil Magnus is seen standing behind the doorway in astonishment.

"WHAT?! He completely took out Innocentius, despite its rapid regenerating ability!?" Babbled Styil.

A spark of flames blasted from Styil's hands. He thrust the fire at the enemy, but the flames didn't even lick his clothes. It was as if he was protected by a barrier.

"EEEEGGGFFFT"- A fist crashed into his midsection.

"People like you will only get in the way of things and be a hindrance to the plan." Said the man in white robes.

As Styil was bellowing over, an elbow smashed onto his head, and then a knee proceeded to his face; knocking him out cold. The man in white robe's turned around to see Index standing in the middle of the room with a knife. Despite watching the intruder blow away Komoe several feet and completely wiping out Innocentius in one shot, she charge at him with a knife in her hand.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS TO MY FRIENDS-"

He swung the back of his hand into her face, rendering her unconscious. The man picked up Index and placed her on his right shoulder and walked out the door. He calmly walked away as if nothing happened. Then he took a small stone tablet from his pocket and put it to his ear as if it were a phone.

"I have the first target." He said.

"Good, I have already captured the second. Everything is going according to plan." Said another voice through the phone-like magic device.

"Has the awaited person come yet?"

"No, not yet. But I assume that it will be soon. He will most likely go after you first since you have captured the primary target. "

"Understood. How about you?"

"Well, according to our data, I have the strongest esper in Academy City on my tail."

"Nothing we can't overcome, correct?"

"Best we avoid contact with anybody. We must succeed. The New World Order shall prevail."

The conversation ended there. The man in white robes approached a black sedan. He hit the roof of the car and the trunk popped open. He threw Index into the trunk of the car and performed spell to bind her legs and arms together. He got into the passenger seat of the car and left the scene.

Little did the magician in white robes know, he was being watched by a security camera. In a room that looked like a the walls and flooring looked like a circuit board, footage from countless security cameras around Academy City were being displayed to Aleister Crowley. One piece of footage was enlarged and placed in the center of all the other footage. It was the scene of Index's kidnapping.

"New World Order..." He said slowly. "I wonder..."

The video stopped before the invader drove off. It zoomed onto the back of the black sedan. It was extremely hard to notice, but there was a piece of origami paper stuck onto the side of the exhaust pipe. The footage zoomed out and proceeded again. As the black sedan drove off, a blonde haired boy emerged from the shadows of the street. Blood was dripping from his lips. He looked at the direction the intruder drove off in, then turned towards the security camera. The footage ends there.

* * *

_Somewhere in Academy City (a park of somesort, but a magical barrier was placed around it so no one entered it)_

A man dressed in black robes with a cross hanging down from his neck sat on a bench with a small girl that resembled a younger version of Misaka Mikoto. She was awake, but was somehow put into a state of hypnosis.

"Haa~ Everything is working out so far... With the power of Index and this child, we can finally bring peace upon this world. Now, we just need an exit." He said

" I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but you have something of mine." Said a ferocious voice.

The man in black turned. Accelerator was slowly approaching the bench.

"So he did make it..." Said the man in black. "But how did he find me?"

Then he noticed something on Last Order. It was a tracking device placed around her wrist.

"_Tch, how did I not notice!?"_

Accelerator threw his cane to the side and flipped the switch on his neck.

"LAASSST ORRRDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!" He screamed and blasted his way towards the magician. Glass from the surrounding buildings and cars shattered.

He reached out his hand to the magician's face...

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

A huge pillar from the ground shot up from under Accelerator sending him flying up. To counter, four wings made out of circling air spiraled from Accelerator's back.

"YOU SHIT-HOLE" Accelerator screamed.

The man in black did a small prayer, and kissed his cross.

"God give me strength, to crush the foe who stands before me!"

_To be continued_

**Sorry for the delayed update. It's been 2 days, idk if that is a long time for fanfiction. I was doing a lot of research on the Bible and got carried away. I thrive on reviews, so please give me them, even if you don't like the story, tell me why. Thanks people. Next chapter will come soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A girl that looked exactly like Misaka Mikoto sat on a bench somewhere in a hospital. Every aspect of her looked like Mikoto, even the clothing, however she wore a set of military-like goggles on her forehead. She also had a silver necklace strung around her neck. This is Misaka Imouto, a military clone of Misaka Mikoto in the Level 6 shift project, which involved the deaths of over 10,000 clones in attempt to bring Accelerator to the unknown Level 6. But the illusions of that screwed up plan was shattered by none other than a certain spiky haired level 0.

"Misaka has come to confirm that the Last Order has been taken, says Misaka 10032 as she expresses her concern across the network."

"Yes, the invaders of Academy City have succeeded in doing so, says Misaka 10342 confirming the question."

"Is it clear on what their objective is? Asks Misaka 19090"

"No, but we must be sure if they plan on taking over the network, says Misaka 14050 worriedly."

" We will do what we can to protect ourselves, says Misaka 19090"

"Agreed." Said countless other Sisters across the network.

"All units in Academy City: find and engage the enemy, says Misaka 18945."

"It has already been reported that the Accelerator has already begun combat with the enemy, informs Misaka 10032."

"We should assist Accelerator in battle, suggests Misaka 14050."

"No, we will only get in the way if we attempt to aid Accelerator's in close quarter combat, states Misaka 10032 as she remembers her past experience with Accelerator."

"Then, what can be done? Asks Misaka 19090."

"Perhaps we can aid in the retrieval of Last Order while Accelerator is in battle, suggests Misaka 10032."

"Sounds good to me, says Misaka 14050 nodding her head in agreement."

"That is a good plan, says Misaka 18945."

"The conflict concerning Last Order is in District 6, informs Misaka 19090 using the Misaka Network to track down Accelerator's location."

"Understood, all units in Academy City, report to District 6, says Misaka 10032."

"...P-please... he-elp..., begs MISAKA as M-MISAKA s-sstruggles t-t-to remain in control off-f the Network..."

* * *

As the sun began to set in the horizon, Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto had finally reached Komoe Sensei's house. Styil layed prostrate on the ground, still unconscious.

"Styil!" Shouted Touma running up to his unconscious body.

He started shaking his shoulders trying to wake him.

"Styil! Wake up Styil! What happened!"

Styil's eyes fluttered slightly, then barely opened enough for you to see the color of his eyes.

"Styil, you're alive. What happened, who did this!?" Pressed Touma.

"You..." he gritted his teeth, "you fool, you were... s-suppose-d to prot-ect her- You're too late... She's already gone... He took... her... Even with my Incocentius" He muttered.

"Who took her!?" Pressed Touma

Styil could not answer. He was too exhausted and passed out again.

_"... I couldn't protect her... I was too late, this is my fault" Touma thought to himself. "If only I was here sooner."_

"OI! Touma!"

Touma looked up to see Mikoto waving at him from the house.

"Come take a look!"

Touma went up the stairs to the doorway of the house and saw what was left of the scene. The walls near the door were scorched and the metal door was blown off the hinges. There were rune cards stuck to the walls and book shelves and tables were flipped or toppled over. Touma walked through the room, shuffling through the trash. Then his foot hit something soft. He bent over and removed pieces trash and tossed books from his foot to reveal an unconscious Komoe Sensei.

"Komoe Sensei!"

He picked her up like a child and propped her up against a wall.

"Komoe Sensei, wake up! Komoe Sensei please!"

She began to stir.

"Misaka get me some water!"

Misaka ran to the kitchen searching for a cup. She found one and filled it with warm water.

"Here." She handed him the cup of water.

_"So that little girl really is a teacher. I seriously thought she was just a kid back then..." Thought Mikoto remembering the __Ichihanaran Festival when she vistied Touma's high school._

"Komoe Sensei, can you hear me? It's Kamijou Touma."

"mmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnn..." She grumbled. "...Huh... Kamijou-chan...?"

Touma let out a sigh of relief.

"Komoe Sensei, are you feeling alright?"

"Owow..." Komoe put her hand on her forehead. "What... happened earlier..."

"Here, have some water." Said Touma

"Ah, thank you Kamijou-chan." She said taking a sip from the warm water.

"Sensei, can you tell me what happened earlier?" Asked Touma

"Uh... It was really scary... Umm, I remember this really tall man in white came through the door and demanded that he see Sister-chan." She said still rubbing her forehead. "And then, I think I tried to protect her... And... then... I don't really remember the rest..."

"A magician took her...?" Said Touma

Suddenly Touma's cell phone ring. He answered it to here Tsuchimikado voice again.

"Kami-yan, you've arrived at the scene?"

"Yea."

"Then you already know what happened. Meet me at our school." He hung up.

Misaka was left standing there in the middle of the room, slightly clueless about the situation.

"Uh... What exactly is happening." She asked.

"Misaka, there is no time to explain. I am not even sure what is going on, but we need to move now." Touma said.

"But, what about her and that weird goth-guy on the ground over there. I think that short teacher lady is passing out again."

"I will call an ambulance. But we need to hurry." He said grabbing Mikoto's hand pulling her out the door taking one last look at Komoe who was beginning to pass out again.

_"I'm sorry Komoe-Sensei, I would stay here to help, but there I need to protect that nun."_

An ambulance arrives at the scene and an unconscious Styil Magnus and Komoe sensei are seen being hauled into the ambulances with stretchers.

Meanwhile, Touma and Misaka get onto a bus taking them in the direction of his school.

* * *

_In District 6_

Several explosions fly from the ground up. Dust shoots through the air, and from one of the clouds, a person with spiraling vortexes coming from the back is flying in and out of the air space. Hundreds of pillars shot up from the ground, but Accelerator was too quick. He dodged each one of them.

The man in black watched Accelerator dodge his attacks effortlessly.

"Tch."

Accelerator stood in the air, curious of why the attacks stopped. The dust cleared, and he saw the man in black standing unguarded. Accelerator charged straight down at the ground and directed his kinetic energy into a single straight line. Chunks of the concrete ground flew up in a line towards the enemy, but the magician summoned a pillar under him raising him into the air. He threw his right hand into the air opened palmed and shouted.

"From the stench of evil that could be sensed from the heavens, The Holy Lord called down a rain of fire onto the city of sin! SMITE MY ENEMY!"

Accelerator looked up into the sky to see what first looked like a thousand shooting stars were coming in his direction. Huge balls of fire crashed into Accelerator's position. Accelerator quickly turned on his reflection and attempted to throw it back at the magician, but was blinded by the sheer amount of incoming attacks.

"Shit, I can't see." He said

The magician looked at a circle on the ground where countless balls of fire were crashing into the ground. He stared intently, then to his shock, the bombardment of flames suddenly turned into a cyclone of fire.

"HE HE HE HE! GAAAHAAHAHAHHAHAAHAAAA!" Laughed Accelerator. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS?!"

Inside the tornado, stood Accelerator with arms spread out.

"TAKE THIS SHIT-FACE! AAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!" Accelerator sent the tornado up at the magician.

The tornado was spinning at speeds faster than an category F5 tornado and easily ripped into the concrete pillar the magician was standing on. Although, under normal circumstances, a tornado should not be able to rip into a smooth, solid stone pillar, but this was controlled by the most powerful esper in Academy City. It tore apart the pillar and sent the magician flying to the ground. The magician hit the ground hard and was even slightly burnt.

"GAAAHAHAHHAAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! THIS IS BRILLIANT, NO-WONDERFUL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

The magician's eyes widened. Accelerator began altering the air pressures in the area to make other tornados around him. Then a beams of fire shot into each individual tornado turning them into rings of fire as well. To keep each tornado burning, Accelerator used gas leaks from the ground created by their battle. He sent several flaming tornados at the magician. The magician brought up four walls from the ground making a barrier around himself.

"OI, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TORNADO'S WORK!? THEY CREATE A FUNNEL OF CIRCLING AIR SPIRALING UPWARD, THAT WALL ISN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING FOR YA!"

He sent several more tornados at the magician, but a large mass of water suddenly swallowed up the tornados.

"For forty days and forty nights, God made it rain upon the earth. It brought upon a great flood to cleanse the world of sin."

Pot-holes from the streets shot into the air, unleashing massive amounts of water. It all collected into a ball on top of the magician.

"God, cleanse the foe who dares to sin!"

The ball of water rushed through space and surrounded Accelerator. Accelerator couldn't breathe, he was trying to drown Accelerator.

_"Fuck fuck fuck..." _said Accelerator.

Gases in water exists naturally under a dissolved state.

Using vectors of the gas molecules in the water, Accelerator formed bubbles. Though he had to be careful, if he did not create the correct mix of gasses he could still die of suffocation. Taking account of the masses of each molecule, Accelerator quickly calculated the correct mixture of gasses. Now all he had to do was save himself. Bubbles began forming around Accelerator's head. More and more appeared until it was large enough to wrap around his head. He could finally take a breath. But suddenly the choke-collar like device on his neck made a beeping sound and the light on it turned red. The bubble of valuable air surfaced to the top of the ball of water, and Accelerator slowly began to drown. Then, for some reason, the water prison suddenly lost form and fell to the ground. A gun shot was heard and the magician was bleeding from the shoulder. Across the street was a girl that looked exactly like Misaka Mikoto. She was holding a military grade SMG with smoke flowing from its barrel.

"Operation is in action, Misaka 10032 has engaged the target, confirms Misaka as she stands battle-ready."

Accelerator laid sprawled on the ground staring in astonishment at the girl.

"_What the hell?"_ he thought.

"Misaka thought we were not supposed to engage the enemy, says Misaka 19090 with extreme concern."

"There was no choice, Accelerator's life was in danger. Misaka will continue to defend. Has the Control Tower been recaptured? asks Misaka 10032."

"Yes, we have successfully taken back the target. Be careful and best of luck, wishes Misaka 19090 with all her heart."

"This Misaka will do her best, states Misaka calling up all of her confidence."

"OI! *cough cough. You better not die! *cough" shouted Accelerator"

The Misaka Sister nods her head.

_To be continued_

**I think this chapter was really fun to write. But writing as the Misaka Sisters is a pain in the butt... First time ever writing a battle scene-actually, this is my first story ever... I don't write. :P Tell me what you think in the reviews. Whether you like, dislike, sorta-like but kinda-hate it, hate it but love it, think you love it but really deep down inside you hate it...  
BTW, made a bunch of references to past To Aru books and the bible. Hope you liked it. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Yomikawa residence, right before the battle with Accelerator and the black Magician started..._

On a pure white couch laid a teenage girl in a pink aodai. She strongly resembled Misaka Mikoto, except she was taller and had assets. Her eyes were also darker and she looked more... negative. This was Misaka Worst, the third lineup of clones to be produced by Academy City. Except these clones were designed for military use and used all of the negative thoughts produced by the Misaka Network to function. She was saved by Accelerator after she tried to commit suicide for no longer having a "purpose" to serve.

Her head laid back over the arm rest with her hair covering majority of her face. Her arm hung over the side of the couch and her legs were spread apart lazily. After spending 2 hours of randomly flipping channels on the television, she was beyond bored.

"...gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Where did that loli go..." She grumbled. "He was just supposed to get a stupid rice cooker... "

She looked like a mess. When Accelerator isn't around, she goes on the brink of insanity or great depression.

"I'm sure he'll be back. Last Order probably wanted to buy some extra unnecessary things." Said Yomikawa entering the room with a bin full of laundry that looked like it was filled with the same type of shirts.

"Daaaaammmmmmmiiiiiiiitttttt..."

Then Misaka Worst shot up from the couch.

"Eh?"

Inside her head was a conversation in the Misaka Network that involving Accelerator.

_"It has already been reported that the Accelerator has already begun combat with the enemy, informs Misaka 10032."_

_"We should assist Accelerator in battle, suggests Misaka 14050."_

_"No, we will only get in the way if we attempt to aid Accelerator's in close quarter combat, states Misaka 10032 as she remembers her past experience with Accelerator." _

_"Then, what can be done? Asks Misaka 19090."_

_"Perhaps we can aid in the retrieval of Last Order while Accelerator is in battle, suggests Misaka 10032."_

_"Sounds good to me, says Misaka 14050 nodding her head in agreement."_

_"That is a good plan, says Misaka 18945."_

_"The conflict concerning Last Order is in District 6, informs Misaka 19090 using the Misaka Network to track down Accelerator's location."_

_"Understood, all units in Academy City, report to District 6, says Misaka 10032."_

_"...P-please... he-elp..., begs MISAKA as M-MISAKA s-sstruggles t-t-to remain in control off-f the Network..."_

Misaka Worst lifts an eyebrow.

"Heh? That loli has gone doing something dangerous again in District 6?" Said Misaka Worst grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" Asks Yomikawa curiously.

"Hm, no it's nothing." Worst got up from the couch and approached the door.

"Uhm, Misaka is just going out for a little bit to... erm, go on a peaceful walk." She replied showing off the widest fake smile possible.

"A walk? You never go on walks. Besides, the sun is already beginning to go down."

"Misaka just feels like going outside to get some air, it's stuffy in here!" Misaka said quickly taking her exit.

Misaka Worst quickly closed the door before Yomikawa could say anything.

"Haaa~... She's not going on a walk..." sighed Yomikawa.

Misaka Worst ran down the hall way of the apartment building to an elevator, which she called up using her power rather than waiting. The elevator door opened with a confused person standing inside.

"MOVE IT! " She yelled as she aggressively threw out the random person.

She shoves out the dumbfounded by-stander and descends to the lobby.

"Heh, Misaka wonders what Accelerator got himself into this time."

Misaka Worst runs out of the elevator and goes into the apartment garage. She finds a sleek, black racing motorcycle. She jumps onto the seat and jumpstarts it using her power. She backs it out of the space, kicks it into first gear and zooms out of the garage. She flew down the streets of Academy City headed to District 6 in hope of finding Accelerator.

* * *

After roughly 20 minutes of driving, Worst saw, in the distance, several dust clouds fly into the air and a person flying through the air with four cyclones swirling on its back. The motorcycle suddenly kicked into fourth gear and sped down the streets.

As she was nearing a park in District 6, she noticed a group of girls that looked exactly like Misaka Mikoto. One of them had Last Order on its back, four of them had rifles and guarded the front and back of the group. She hit the brakes on the bike and slowly came to a halt to avoid flipping over the vehicle and crashing. She got off the bike and went to the group of girls who were now entering a closed shop.

"Neh~ what are you sisters doing?"

"What do you want, outcast, says Misaka 19090 with disgust at the sight of the third production."

"What's with that attitude you clean good-girl. Misaka is just here to check up on that white-haired beast." Worst replied gritting her teeth

"Accelerator? He is currently in battle with an invader of Academy City, says Misaka 19090 stating the current situation."

"So Misaka just needs to follow the path of rubble and destruction, correct?" Asked Worst with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yes, confirms Misaka 19090. Do you plan on aiding the 'Number 1' in battle?"

"Probably just to piss him off." Said Worst smiling.

"Misaka cannot bare to see that hideous grin from you, says Misaka 19090 turning her face."

"Bitch."

"Misaka will only pretend she did not hear such a harsh remark, says Misaka 19090 grimly."

"Anyways, what the hell are all of you doing, grouping up out here? Perhaps you were planning a party and maybe even wanted to get a lil' drunk and a lil' wild hmmm?"

"Misaka can only wonder what the "outcast" means by that, says Misaka 19090 tilting her head. However, Misaka will explain the situation. Academy City is under attack, and the invaders are after the control tower of the Misaka Network, Last Order. We made action to recover Last Order while Accelerator is in battle; we are now currently hiding Last Order, says Misaka 19090."

"Ooooh~ so that's why Accelerator was so quick to react. He really is a loli, so protective over her. Misaka almost wishes he cared the same way for this one too... GAAAH, what is Misaka saying, Misaka does not understand..."

"?"

Misaka Worst picks up the motorcycle and speeds in Accelerator's direction, which was now smoking and balls of fire could be seen raining from the sky.

* * *

_In a certain Judgment Office_

Uiharu and Kuroko were working extremely hard to erase any knowledge about the incident about the breach in Academy City and the rumored invaders off from the internet. Uiharu's hands were flying at the speed of light across her keyboard. She was going non-stop for 3 hours; people all over Academy City were rapidly posting new pieces of information constantly. Kuroko had already hit her breaking point and had to take a break.

"Uiharu, you should take a rest. Would you like some tea?" Asks Kuroko from the office kitchen.

"No thank you." Replied Uiharu not even taking her eyes off from her computer screen.

"It's not good for your health if you glue yourself to a screen for too long. Uiharu, take a-"

"What is this?!"

"What is it, Uiharu?"

On the screen was footage of a man wearing black, fighting with the infamous Number 1 esper in Academy City.

"Who is that, the one in black?" Asked Kuroko.

"I don't know."

The computer screen zoomed in on the mysterious man in black and several lines and circles surrounded and outlined the man's facial features. Next to it was a box with countless Academy City resident's faces flying through.

*BEEEP, NO MATCH FOUND

"No match found!?" They both shouted in unison.

"Do it again." Said Kuroko.

Again, there was no match found.

"Does that mean... There really is an invader in Academy City!?" Squealed Uiharu.

"It seems so. Contact headquarters, this is vital information." Said Kuroko.

"No, that will not be necessary." Said a voice from behind.

A girl with short black hair with large breasts walked into the room with a carton of milk.

"Mii-cahn?" They say together.

"HQ already knows everything about it. However, they don't want us to do anything about it except to continue preventing word from getting out." She said taking a seat on a chair in front of Kuroko and Uiharu.

"What do you mean they don't want us to do anything? We're Judgment, it's our job to protect the citizens of Academy City. We can't just look at an invasion into Academy City with a blind eye. We need to do something!" Said Kuroko

"I understand, Kuroko, but restrictions are restrictions and orders are orders. I tried asking, but they won't tell me any of the details..."

"Something is not right here." Muttered Kuroko.

"Indeed, but they said if we try to interfere, we will be reprimanded."

"... just what is going on here..."

* * *

_Somewhere in District 6_

Misaka Worst is driving in the direction where smoke and rubble is flying in every direction. She suddenly brakes when she sees another Misaka Sister standing in the middle of the road with a smoking rifle. In front of her was a man dressed in all black with a bleeding shoulder. She turned to see Accelerator in the corner of the street who was for some reason drenched in water. There were numerous stone pillars risen from the ground all over the park, but the most interesting thing in the scene was the man in black. Although he was just shot, he did not seem to express any signs of pain. In fact, he brought his other hand to his shoulder and drove his fingers into the bullet hole. A horrible squishing sound could be heard as he pulled out a bullet from his right shoulder. He flicked the bullet to the ground and looked at Misaka Imouto.

"I hate technology." He said.

He vanished into thin air then reappeared in front if Misaka Imouto and flicked his hand at her gun which shattered into pieces. He swung his left fist at her head, but she ducked just barely avoiding the attack. Then she threw her arms around the magician and fired off thousands of volts of electricity straight into him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

He collapsed to the ground. It looked as if the battle was over (rather fast). But then, a silver cross was tossed at her feet. A bright yellow light shown onto Imouto and she froze stiffly in her place, as if paralyzed by the light. Without warning the magician had gotten back up, despite being shocked by over 10,000 volts of electricity and socked her in the gut causing her to bellow over. Imouto fell to her knees and the light dissipated.

"What's an innocent looking girl like you doing in this awful battlefield anyways." He said with a frown.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver knife.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Screamed Accelerator

"I'll end this quickly for yo-..."

An orange beam of light travelling at the speed of sound shot at the man's hand knocking away the weapon.

"?!"

He looked for the source of the attack and saw a teenage girl wearing a pink aodai. Her right hand was reaching out as if she just fired something from it. Dark sparks were flying from her body. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of metal that looked like a nail. She had probably fired it using her ability.

"Another one?!"

*Click

He looked down. Misaka Imouto held a pistol pointed point-black range at the magician. The situation was not good for him. He could block or evade another railgun attack from Worst, but it would leave an opening for Misaka Imouto. A bullet to the vitals was a different story than a bullet to the shoulder. He also noticed that his main target had disappeared. He looked at Worst, then at Imouto whose finger was inching closer and closer to fully pulling the trigger. Then...

*BANG

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZT

Imouto fired the gun and Worst shot her railgun, but their attacks never reached a target. He disappeared again, but to where?

* * *

_In a bus _

Touma and Misaka are sitting in a rather empty bus, probably due to the time. Most students had already returned to their dorms, and this was the last bus of the day. For students who were later than this would have to walk or run to their dorms, which could take hours.

"So... what exactly is going on? " Asked Misaka.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know. All I know is that a lot of people with stupid ideas are after Index." Said Touma.

"Index... That's the annoying blue haired nun" Misaka said with small sparks flying from her head.

"OI! Don't go all biribiri in here, you'll cause a malfunction or something!"

"Tch. Anyways, what's the big deal anyways, why is she so important?" She said shaking off her temper.

"Because she is the holder of over 103,000 grimories."

"Grimorie?"

"Yea, but I'm not totally sure... I remember them being some kind of really powerful magic books or something like that."

"So this is another Magic thing?"

"Yea."

After that was a rather uncomfortable moment of silence. Misaka briefly looked at Touma periodically, but blushed away each time. While Touma on the other hand kept looking out the window of the bus not taking any notice of the tsnundere girl sitting across from him.

"T-Touma." Said Misaka softly breaking the silence.

"Hmmm" He turned his head to see Misaka now sitting right next to him.

He flinched and hit his head on the window of the bus. She looked straight into his eyes, blushing slightly.

"H-have you thought about what I said earlier. I-I mean i-in the hospital of course."

Touma stared at her then looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. The idea of Misaka Mikoto joining him in his battles with the magic side disturbed him. It had made him so worried earlier that it made him sick, so he tried to push it into the back of his mind, but it would always resurface time to time. And now, he was being pressured to answer that problem.

Ontop of that, a couple of hours ago, this girl confessed her love to him. He was left flabbergasted and then she trusted herself into his world. He couldn't stop her, and it would hurt her even more if he told her no. Touma's head hurt from the amount of pressure building up.

"..."

Misaka looked at Touma whose eyes were darting from place to place.

"... I see..." She said softly as her head drooped slightly.

"Ah, Misaka, its not-..."

The bus made its stop, the doors opened, but no one entered. Touma and Misaka got up and exited the bus. Touma's highschool was not far from the last bus stop. It was at least a couple blocks away, probably for the convenience of students. They hurriedly run up to the entrance of the Highschool. Touma and Misaka both easily climb over the gates and enter the campus. Touma goes up to the door and pulls the handle.

*Click

"It's unlocked?" he said.

They enter the school, which looked dark and ominous. As expected, the hallways were empty and dark, but the creepy aura of someone else in the building as well was flowing through the halls. Then, footsteps are heard. Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Musujime Awaki emerge from the shadows.

"Looks like you made it, Kami~yan"

_To be continued..._

**I feel like the only time I can write is at 2:00 in the morning. I mean seriously, throughout the day I will have writer's block and can't write sh*t, then I get all these brilliant ideas in the middle of the night. Anyways, hope you people like this chapter. I felt like I was beginning to lose touch when writing as Misaka worst and Touma... I don't know, I might touch it up if it doesn't seem right. Tell me in the reviews, I want to know.**

**Remember this is my first story ever. Feedback is very important to me.**

**See you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

1:00 AM: District 7

In an abandoned building, stood a single person wearing white robes. He stood in the middle of a pentagram made of candles. In the corner of the room, laid an unconscious blue haired nun.

"With the five senses of man, and the five wounds of Christ, make this land holy and dispell all evils from entering these premises."

A wave of air movement flew from all sides of the pentagram like a sound wave. They expanded through the room and even went through the walls.

Outside the building, wandering Skill-Out members stop in their tracks and begin walking the other way. A circular space of about 1 km, anyone in that space is forced to leave by the spell.

The man in white stepped out of the pentagram of candles and threw five crosses onto each corner of the pentagram. Then took a seat at one of the heavily damaged pillars of the building.

20 minutes pass...

"I wonder what's taking him so long..."

A swirling vortex in the pentagram forms. Winds blow from the vortex as it gradually shifts into the image of a person. He wore black robes and had a silver cross hanging from his neck. His shoulder was also bleeding.

"AAAH, there he is. My, what takes you so long, old friend?"

"Ran into trouble..."

"Hey, I thought you were the one who said 'best we avoid contact with anybody'." He said smiling. "Hey, wait a second, where's your target."

"..."

"Don't tell me you actually lost her?"

"I was outnumbered, there was nothing I could have done. They took her while I was in battle, what else do you expect me to do." He shot back. "Anyways, at least we have one target."

"Yea, but the second will end up being a pain if we don't retrieve it. You stay here and take care of your injuries. I will retrieve the other target." He said with a hint of anger.

The magician wearing black nodded his head.

"See you." Said the man in white, and he disappeared in a bright flash of pure white light.

* * *

After the fight, Accelerator had laid on the ground face down. With his power being forcefully turned off by the time limit of his choke-collar like device, Accelerator had nearly died. He was saved at last minute by Misaka Imouto and Misaka Worst.

Worst walks up to Accelerator who was still laying face down on the wet concrete. She kneeled down to his level and forcefully pulled his head up by the hair.

"Wakey-wakey"

"Geeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh..." He grumbled lifting one eye.

"For a monster known as number 1, you're quite baby-like. Falling asleep in public." She teased.

"Shut up..." He grumbled as his eye closed again.

"Boring." She said with a disappointed look and she let go of his head, which hit the ground quite hard since he didn't have the energy to keep his head up.

"...Fuck you." He said still face down on the ground.

Misaka Worst went to Acclerator's side and stood him up. She slung his left arm over her right shoulder and dragged him over to the motorbike. As she was walking, Misaka Imouto had slid under Acclerator's right shoulder and aided him to the bike as well.

"The hell are you doing?" Accelerator asked turning to his right.

"Misaka is simply helping, says Misaka."

"... whatever."

Misaka Worst picks up the motorbike and places Accelerator onto the rear of it. As Worst began placing her bottom onto the driver's seat, Imouto tapped her on the shoulder.

"What."

Misaka Imouto held a futuristic cane in her hand and handed it over to Worst.

"Oh, that. Yea, just strap it somewhere on this thing. Misaka is not too familiar with this bike."

"Is it new? Asks Misaka investigating the flashy vehicle."

"No."

"You stole it."

Misaka Worst smiled back, then quickly drove off. As she was speeding, she noticed that something was slipping on her back. Accelerator wasn't even holding on to her and his head was sliding off her back.

"Oi, if you do that you're going to slip off."

Accelerator's head had slid so far now that his head was now drooping backwards and his back was now arching like a banana. He kept leaning and leaning and...

The bike had suddenly gotten a lot lighter.

"... Shit" She broke hard and jumped off the bike.

She walked back up to Accelerator who was lying on the ground.

"FUCK. YOU." He yelled on his back.

Amazingly, Accelerator had not acquired any injuries from the fall, except several large bruises.

Misaka Worst picked him up and put him back on the bike. She ripped off several strips of her pink Aodai thus revealing her legs. She then tied the strips around her and Accelerator to keep him from falling again.

"It's not Misaka's fault you have such weak muscles."

"Just drive."

They sped off.

* * *

In the dark hallways of a high school. Tsuchimikado and Awaki confronted Touma and Misaka.

"Looks like you made it, Kami~yan."

"HEY, SHE'S THE ONE FROM LAST TIME, SHE WAS INVOLVED WITH THE RETRIEVAL OF THE REMNANT!" Misaka yelled pointing her finger at Awaki.

"You dumb girl, you think I wanted to do that? It was simply a job, I was being paid."

"WHY YOOOUUU." Misaka screamed as sparks emitted from her bangs.

Then all of the electricity stopped and disappeared. Touma had placed his right hand on her head to prevent her from emitting more sparks and attracting attention. She looked at Touma behind her and blushed madly.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY HEAD, WHAT AM I YOUR PET DOG!?" She said throwing his hand off her head.

Still blushing, she crossed her arms and remained silent while still shooting glares at Awaki.

" Kami-yan, there is no time to be wasted. I am going to cut straight to the chase, so listen up."

Touma nodded his head.

"We have been gathering information about the enemy. Their names are Abbondino Rossi and Galeazzo Giordano of the Vatican Church. As you know they are after Index, and have already succeeded in taking her. But they are also after the Control Tower of the Misaka Network, Last Order, although it is not really clear why." Said Tsuchimikado smoothly.

Misaka lifted her head at the information including her sisters.

"I have a placed a tracer card on their car using my Origami. Hopefully, they haven't found it and are still unaware that we have eyes on them."

Tsuchimikado threw down a white piece of paper onto the ground. He drew a circle around the paper then placed several four other pieces of paper on four sides of the circle. Then he stood up, cracked his knuckles and activated the spell.

*EEEGGGBLLLAGHT

Tsuchimikado coughed up blood.

"Heh, I've really been using too much magic today."

" Tsuchimikado..." Touma muttered.

"Kami-yan, we've already been through this. What needs to be done, needs to be done to complete the mission." Tsuchimikado said simply.

"...I know."

"Why is he coughing up blood?" Misaka asked bewildered by the sudden gore.

Touma brushed off Misaka, enraging her, but she kept quiet and didn't say anything.

The circle on the floor was glowing. The white sheet of paper in the center was now glowing brightly. An image of somewhere of a black car appeared on the paper and expanded throughout the circle. Around the car were buildings that look like they were abandoned and forgotten.

"Looks like they didn't find the tracer." Tsuchimikado said smiling wiping blood from his lip. "Hopefully they won't be able to detect my spell. Neh, Kami-yan, do you recognize this area?"

"Um, looks like a bunch abandoned building."

"The only area with a large collection of abandoned buildings is in District 7. It's become a large hideout for some Skill-out factions and has been deemed dangerous for people to enter. This might be a little troublesome..."

In the magic circle Tsuchimikado made, a translucent wave coming from a building distorted the display.

"Shit, a counter spell. Kami-yan touch the circle before they figure out our location."

Touma ran over to the circle and placed his right hand over it. The display shattered like glass and dissolved into nothingness.

"Did they find out where we are?" Asked Touma.

"No. But now we're blind." Replied Tsuchimikado. "We're moving out. We are going straight into Skill-Out territory. Awaki and I will check the east side, you and that girl will check the west. Let's go."

Then Tsuchimikado and Awaki both disappeared. Touma turned to Misaka. With a feeling of sickening regret, he said.

"Dammit Tsuchimikado." Touma muttered. "Guess there's no other way, let's go, biri-biri."

* * *

In Hospital Room 777

Syil Magnus laid in a bed. An IV was attached to his arm as well as a EKG (Electro-Kardio Gram) device. Luckily for Styil, he had only suffered from fatigue and minor bruising, though he did have a black eye. Using his most powerful attack drained him of most of his energy.

His eyes flickered and he felt something warm dripping on his chest. He fully opened his eyes to see a small white and brown kitten lifting its leg as a yellow liquid trickled onto his chest.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!"

He swiped his hand at the kitten pushing it over the bed. The little guy clung to the edge of the bed by the sheets with a face that said, "What was that for, I was just reliving myself!"

Styil sat up on his bed wiping furiously at his hospital gown. As he sat up, he noticed he couldn't move his right hand. He looked down at it to see that it was handcuffed to the bed.

"Oh, good to see that you are awake." Said a voice from the room's doorway.

Styil turned to see a frog faced doctor with a clipboard in one hand standing under the doorway.

"Sorry to intrude, but I heard shouting from this direction so I came over to check why."

"Where am I, and what's with the cat." He said pointing at the cat who was now cleaning itself on the bed.

"You're in a hospital. And that cat was found at the crime scene. It seems to like you."

"But why is it here?"

"Why not?" Asked Heaven Canceller simply.

Styil's eye twitched. Styil pulled on his right hand and shook it about rattling the handcuff.

"Sorry about that, you've been handcuffed because the authorities thought you looked suspicious. They thought you might have been the one who attacked that lady's house. They want to ask you some questions."

Styil raised an eye brow.

"But you and I know that probably wasn't the case. She will probably be here in 5 minutes or so, but before that, I need to do a quick check up." He said.

He walked up to Styil's bed and placed his clip board next to him. He looked at his throat and tonsils, checked his vitals and looked through his iris' and ears, but all in less than 30 seconds.

"You seem to be all right." He said with a smile. "Remember, she will be here in 5 minutes."

Styil looked at the doctor in confusion as Heaven Canceller left the room, then looked at the clipboard on the bed. On it was a paper clip holding the several papers together. Styil looked back at the direction the doctor left.

Without hesitation, Styil took the paper clip and began picking the lock of his handcuff.

Outside the hospital, an anti-skill car pulled over at the entrance. Yomikawa stepped out of the car. She went into the hospital and made her way to room 777. Her footsteps could be heard as she walked down the hallway. She opened the door to see an empty room, an opened handcuff still attached to the bed and an opened window leading to the hospital's rear parking lot.

"!"

She ran to the window and looked down, but didn't see anything except the parked cars, light posts and trees. She rushed out the door and down the hallway to the stairs. Yomikawa burst through the door and into the parking lot and scanned the entire area. He was gone.

From atop, Heaven Canceller watched the whole scene. He took a sip of some coffee and sat back at his desk.

* * *

2:00 AM: District 6

On top of a high-rise building, a magician dressed in all white called Abbondinno looked down at the entire district. He scanned the whole area, and all its dimensions. He reached into his pocket and pulled out several figures that looked like chess pieces. He placed them on the ground in front of him. He blessed each piece and made a quiet prayer. He placed his hand over the pieces and poured massive amounts of Mana into them. The pieces glowed with a blue aura like a flame. Then like a spark, translucent spirit like beings blew out from the pieces. Each "spirit" resembled the piece they came from. However, these were not spirits, they were forms made out of pure energy or mana and were under the complete control of the magician. Abbondinno spread his arms and the forms jumped off the building and spread out throughout the District.

"Where are you hiding..."

* * *

Yomikawa's residence: 2:00 AM

Misaka Worst and Accelerator had finally made it back home. She threw him onto a couch with no mercy and sat down next to him. The room was silent except for Accelerator's heavy breathing. Misaka Worst's pink Aodai had been forcefully ripped to keep Accelerator on the bike, thus revealing her skinny, lengthy legs.

She turned to look at the exhausted Accelerator.

"Neh, what do you think about Misaka's new look?" She said raising one leg, then crashing it down onto his chest.

"Geh, get off me you bitch!"

"But Misaka is feeling flirty!" She said rubbing her foot on his face.

Accelerator put his hand on her leg and tried to throw it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"HAA! You're so weak!" Misaka Worst laughed.

Accelerator kept struggling until he accidently leaned his body too much over the couch and rolled off.

*THUD

"...*snort...*snort... BAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHAA!"

"Shut up and help me up." Accelerator said trying desperately to stand up.

"Ok, ok, Misaka will help." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

She helped him stand up. He grabbed his futuristic cane and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a bath." He said.

"At least that kid is safe..." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

2:00 AM:District 7

Despite it being past curfew, Touma and Misaka were still running about through the city. They had already entered the dangerous territory infamous for being a hide-out for many Skill-Outs. They came to a space between two buildings, it was the shortest way into the territories. Going through this meant going straight into Academy City's gangland.

Touma looked Misaka; they nod in unision. They enter the crevice. It was filthy, trash littered the ground, grimy liquid dripped from the walls and rats ran rampant in the area. Misaka jumped when one brushed her ankle, she clung to Touma's arm.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Asked Touma.

"I-I TH-THINK A R-R-RAT JUST RAN PAST ME."

"A rat? Well, that's not really a surprise." He said looking around. "Ok, let's hurry."

The two ran through the dark alley. Touma and Misaka dash to the end, and as Touma exited...

*Bam

Touma bumped into something hard and flat. He fell onto his rear and looked up.

There he saw a massive man in a leather jacket. Around him were four or five delinquents with also wearing leather jackets.

"The hell?" Said the massive one turning, looking down at Touma.

"Eh-hehehe... _shit._" Touma faked laughed.

"Oi, what's with this asshole." Said one of them taking a step closer to Touma.

"Heh, looks like he is asking for a beating!"

They all took out knives and bludgeons and started closing in on Touma. The one Touma had bumped into made a sickeningly evil grin. He grabbed Touma by the collar and lifted him with one hand.

"Heh, aaaah, wait a minute guys... This is just a misunderstanding... ummm."

"Shut up, we're just gonna have some fun and maybe even take all your money."

"_One, two, three, four... six of them... there are six of them. At max, I can only take on three at a time. Plus there is this ridiculously huge guy holding me up right now..." Touma thought_

"LET HIM HAV- huh?"

Without warning, Touma threw his right leg forward kicking his restrictor square on the chin forcing his head upward.

"What the hell!?" One of them shouted.

Touma dropped to the ground landing on his back. One of them tried to hit him while he was still on the floor with a bludgeon, but Touma swung his left leg over on the ground tripping him. Touma twisted his body up to a standing position using the momentum of his kick and swung his fist at another delinquent who was holding a knife.

"Seriously, he's gonna try to take on six of us?! There's no fuck'n wa- EGGGGGBFFFFFT!"

Touma sent a kick to his gut. Touma was still surrounded and outnumbered though. And the people on the floor were getting back up. One of them with excessive piercings charged at him with a knife. Touma dodged and elbowed his back. In the time between movements, Touma was hit on the back by a bludgeon. Touma stumbled forward, and took another hit to the face. In reality, there really was no way he could take on six people with weapons, but he was forgetting something. From behind him, he noticed a flashing blue light. A small smile appeared.

_"Looks like I did need a friend..."_

"OI, WHY THE HELL YOU SMILIN' FOR?!"

"Now you're really in for it..." Touma said spitting out some blood.

"Oi, Gengo, look an esper."

The delinquent known as Gengo turned to see a hazel haired girl with electricity sparking from her bangs.

"Shit, should we run?"

"What the hell are you all saying, there's six of us. We'll use our numbers, there's no way she take all of us." Said the massive one, who was probably their leader.

"LET'S GO!"

In a matter of seconds, all of them were laying on the floor, charred and steaming. Touma stood in the center of the pile of unconscious delinquents relatively unscathed. A couple of them had landed some hits, but he was okay.

"Ah, thanks Misaka-san, I-"

Misaka was still emitting large amounts of electricity for some reason. A vein popped out from her temple and her face was turning red.

"Um, Misaka? Are you ok...?"

"YOU JERK, YOU LEFT ME IN THAT FILTHY ALLEY BY MYSELF WHILE YOU RAN OUT!" She fired several million volts of electricity at him.

"OI, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU COULDN'T KEEP UP. I DID SAY 'LET'S HURRY' DIDN'T I!?" He shouted while his right hand was still steaming.

"SHUT UP!" She fired more electricity

"GAAAAAA, SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

**Chapter end**

**Personally, I think this is the best chapter aside from the first one. I pretty much wrote this all at once in a car ride. I am currently in vacation in Tahoe, so I don't know how much I will be writing. **

**Also, it may not seem like it, but I've been using a lot of my own knowledge and research to put this story together. Even if you are an atheist, I still suggest you read the bible. It's pretty interesting, well I mean interesting because it is so similar to a lot of different religions, especially the book of genesis. Many different religions share so much common ground, it's crazy. Anyways, gimme your reviews, I want to know your opinions. Especially since this chapter is longer than any other chapter in this book. I am also looking for someone willing to illustrate this book, like create a manga version of this. I don't know, it's just an idea, but it sounds awesome. PM me if you're interested, we could work something out.**

**BTW, anybody been watching the To aru Kagaku no Railgun Sisters? Last episode was awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

2:15 AM: District 7

Stiyl Magnus is running away from a hospital to avoid being caught by the Academy City authorities. Though he successfully escaped, there was still one problem. He was still wearing a hospital gown and there was a small cat digging it's claws into his back. He really stood out; he needed to get new clothes before he was noticed. Stiyl stopped abruptly as he passed a store. He backed up, and looked through the glass window. Clothes were on display on manikins and piled neatly on tables. Then he looked at the ceiling and saw several security cameras. There was one on the back right corner of the ceiling, and another on the front left corner, making a straight full linear surveillance view of the entire room. It was going to be difficult going in without getting his face caught on tape.

"God forgive me for the unholy act I am about to commit..." He prayed.

He put the cat down and closed his eyes.

To prevent the cameras from seeing most of his face, he lowered it, placing his chin on his chest. He placed his hand on the window, which began to glow red. Melted glass began dripping to the floor and a small hole in the window appeared. Stiyl was careful not to get burned, his own fire may not harm him, but molten glass surely would.

When the hole was large enough for a person to step through, he put one foot in and entered sideways and turned his head to the side, so the cameras could only get a partial view on him. He neared the closest table and took whatever clothes his hand happened to land on. He had to be quick. When he felt that he had gotten what he needed, he fled the scene. Little did he know, that all surveillance camera's had motion detection. A silent alarm had notified Anti-skill and Judgment. Whether either law enforcement group would actually make it in time is another story.

Stiyl ran to a corner and looked at the stolen goods he had acquired. Unisex shorts and a pink v-neck T-shirt with a heart on it. He also acquired a pair of flip-flops.

"..."

There was no turning back, he had to use what he had.

* * *

2:15 AM: District 6

Bluish white apparitions in the shape of a horse, ox, lamb and lion were running through the streets of District 6. They jumped through walls and buildings like spirits. They forms made out of pure mana controlled by a magician called Abbondino of the Vatican Church. He was looking for Last Order.

The magician known as Abbondino sat legs crossed on top of a towering building of District 6 known to have many recreational facilities and an Amusement Park. He looked at the four chess-like figurines that he used to manifest the apparitions. The one that resembled a lion was shaking.

"Hmmm?"

* * *

2:15 AM: SOME KIND OF SHOP IN DISTRICT 6

5 girls that all looked exactly the same stationed themselves in a shop. The structure's purpose was most likely a diner since there were tables and booths. Last Order was lying down in a booth and several sisters were on guard with military grade assault rifles.

Outside of the building, 5 other sisters had stationed themselves in other buildings with sniper rifles. They found the sniper rifles in hidden compartments in the area. Due to the sudden closure of the Level 6 Shift Project, areas that were going to be potential battlegrounds had not been cleaned up, thus leaving lethal weapons hidden throughout the entire city.

"Has the enemy been spotted anywhere, asks Misaka 10342 holding her position."

"No enemy has been spotted, says Misaka 18945 giving her current status."

"None spotted, says Misaka 14050."

"Wait, there is something. There is a figure in the shape of a lion that is quickly approaching the location at 12 O'clock, says Misaka 15067 urgently. Misaka will engage the target."

She fired a sniper round at the apparition, but the bullet seemed to go through the target.

"!"

In the restaurant the Sisters were stationed in, a bluish-white figure in the shape of a lion appeared through a wall as if it leaped through it. All the Misaka Sisters backed away from it and aimed their rifles at it.

The lion roared loudly, and everything in the room including the ground shook like an earthquake.

The Misaka Sisters opened fired on the being, but all of their bullets seemed to go right through it. The lion roared again, and dissipated like a flame being put out. The Sisters stood battle ready with their rifles still aiming at the spot the lion was in.

It seemed to be an eternity of silence, until a white glowing ball formed in the spot the lion was standing in. The Sisters held their rifles tighter. The ball exploded into a blinding light like a flash bang blinding everyone in the room. The light disappeared and revealed a man dressed in pure white robes. All the sisters covered their eyes trying to recover from the sudden flash of light. Abbondino smiled and swiftly walked to where Last Order was lying. He picked her up, threw her on his shoulder and disappeared again.

The girls finally recovered from the temporary blindness and looked at their surroundings. There was no sign of an attacker and Last Order was gone, again.

"We have lost Last Order again!? Misaka asks while panicking."

"The enemy had used cunning tactics to recapture her, says Misaka 19090 observing the situation."

"Where is the control now? Asks Misaka 14050."

"She disappeared along with the enemy. Misaka cannot even use the network to learn their location, says Misaka 10032."

"The situation is not good, says Misaka 10032."

* * *

DISTRICT 7 SKILL-OUT TERRITORY

In a room with a pentagram made of candles, Galeazzo Giordano paced back in forth restlessly. His shoulder was healed using holy water blessed by the Pope himself. One could not even tell he had been shot, from the looks of the wound.

In the pentagram a white ball of light appeared and eventually formed into the shape of a man. Abbondino stepped out from the pentagram and put down Last Order gently on the floor.

"I seriously don't find what was so hard about that." Abbondino said.

"It was a much different story for me, than it was for you." Replied Galeazzo grimly.

"Whatever. We should get ready to get out of this dreaded city now."

"No, not yet. The Misaka network can track us down if we don't do something about Last Order. We'll seal her output to the network."

"Right... Pope said something about that."

"That is why the church gave us these."

He went into a bag and pulled out two electrodes.

"I have no idea what those are..."

"Neither do I... But he said we just need to place these on her temples and that would seal her thoughts from getting out."

Galeazzo placed the two electrodes on her temples. The two looked at her.

"Did it work?"

"Don't ask me..."

* * *

2:15 AM: DISTRICT 7 WEST SKILL-OUT TERRITORY

A pile of steaming and beaten thugs lied in front of Touma and Misaka. Due to their bickering, they attracted quite a bit of unwanted attention. Misaka and Touma were huffing and puffing after defeating what seemed to be endless waves of idiots trying to attack them.

"Oi, Misaka."

"What."

"We should... get out of here... before more of them come."

"Yea... sounds... like a good idea."

The two stepped over the countless bodies of those stupid enough to challenge them. Touma bent down and picked up a baseball bat and patted it on his hand.

"This will probably come in handy." He said

* * *

2:30 AM: DISTRICT 7 EAST SKILL-OUT TERRITORY

Tsuchimikado and Awaki were walking coolly through the Skill-Out territories. Behind them was a trail of unconscious delinquents. Several of them were now running away in fear and one was trying to crawl away. Tsuchimikado picked him up by the collar and lifted him slightly above the ground.

"I'm going to ask again, have you this person?" He held his phone which had a picture of Abbondino to the delinquent's face.

"NO, R-R-REALLY I H-HAVEN'T. I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE LIKE THAT BEFORE. I-I-I-II-I'M SORRY OKAY?! P-PP-PLEASE L-LET M-M-ME GO." Stuttered the delinquent.

"Tch." Tsuchimikado dropped the delinquent back on the floor who was literally crying in fear.

As they walked past the delinquent who was wallowing in self-pity, Awaki mercilessly kicked him in the stomach.

" Guess they're not in this area..." said Tsuchimikado

" Ah, the only thing here are these worthless scum " Said Awaki coldly.

Tsuchimikado pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"How can I help you?" Asked an overly polite voice.

"Unabara, I need you to scan the area again."

A satellite in space orbiting earth turned. A couple parts moved and turned.

"You've checked the entire area already. They're not there."

Tsuchimikado closed his phone and looked at Awaki.

"Looks like our friend is going to run into them first." He said

* * *

2:30 AM: JUDGMENT OFFICE

Uiharu had finally given in to a break. Her eyes were blood-shot from the amount of work she had been doing. She had given the job to another Academy City hacker in another office as she ate some cookies and drake tea. It was a well-deserved rest.

"Haaa... Dorm supervisor is going to be upset with me. I'm just going to have my precious onee-sama explain things to her for me tomorrow since I'm going to be caught up in another meeting. I hate to burden her though..."

Then Kuroko's phone buzzed. She looked at the notification. It read, 'SHOP LIFTING IN SCHOOL DISTRICT 7'. She plugged her phone into her computer, which brought up footage of the shoplifting.

A man with red hair in a hospital gown was melting a hole through a glass widow. The camera couldn't show his face, only small parts of it. The man in the footage proceeded in taking clothes from a table, but it didn't look like he was really looking at what he was taking. He grabbed a pink t-shirt, shorts and a pair of flip-flops and fled.

Kuroko sat in her chair stunned. It was an extremely unusual sight. She looked at the location, then at the time.

*sigh...

"Uiharu-san, I'm going out for a bit. There's been a robbery."

"But, it's 2:30 in the morning, why don't you have someone else do it."

"No, this is my district and I am still on duty, so it's my responsibility." She said making sure her Judgment band was still pinned to her arm. "See you in a bit."

Before Uiharu could even say a proper goodbye, Kuroko teleported out of the room.

* * *

2:30 AM: SOMEWHERE IN DISTRICT 7

Styil Magnus is wearing a pink v-neck t shirt, shorts and flip-flops. He looked extremely odd. Sweat drops dripped down his face. A small cat was balled up in his short's pocket.

_I am doing it for the sake of that girl... This will all be worth it... Eventually..._

Styil disposed of the hospital gown in a near garbage can. He came to a phone booth and went inside. He picked up the phone, but realized that he needed change to operate it. He closed his eyes in irritation and slammed his hand on the machine. When he hit it, it must have loosened something inside because coins began pouring out it.

He put a some money into the machine and dialled a number.

"Hello?"

" Tsuchimikado, it's Styil. I've just escaped a hospital. Have you found Index yet?"

"No."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Patience Stiyl. Kami-yan and I are thoroughly searching through Skill Out territory right now."

Stiyl gritted his teeth.

"Stiyl, do you have any rune cards with you?"

"...No."

"Then you can't cast any spells... Stiyl, you will need to stand on standby until further notice."

"..."

"Stiyl, you can't cast any spells. The only think you have right now is brute strength. You will only get in the way of things if you try to help."

"...I understand."

Stiyl hung up the phone, walked out of the phone booth and disappeared into the shadows of Academy City.

* * *

2:35 AM: DISTRICT 7

A shop with a large hole in the center had been robbed. Kuroko had just arrived at the scene and was investigating. She entered the store and inspected the shelves, floor and cameras. She noticed the placement of the cameras and how difficult it would have been to avoid having your face seen by them. She quickly realized they were not dealing with any normal person. This person was experienced and knew exactly what he was doing. There was minimal damage, very little evidence and no facial recognition. Then Kuroko noticed on the floor was a foot print made from dirt. The person had broken in with nothing but a hospital gown.

Kuroko took a picture of the print and sent it back to Uiharu. She came to the final conclusion that the robber was most likely an esper. But since he was wearing a hospital gown and had red hair, could he had been the suspect she heard about an hour ago that was arrested at a hospital for vandalizing a teacher's home.

Kuroko could only wonder; there was not enough information for her to come up with a solid answer

* * *

2:50 AM: DISTRICT 7 WEST SKILL-OUT TERRITORY

Touma and Misaka walked around the area avoiding as much attention as possible. They narrowly escaped several intrusions on some drug and weapons dealing in abandoned buildings. On one of them Touma had to grab onto Misaka and jump out of a three story building. Misaka used her magnetism to bring them to the ground softly, but she blushed madly and scolded him telling him he didn't need to do that. Touma only sighed and kept walking.

As they were going through an open are, Touma felt a sudden vibration in his right hand. He took one step forward and a long white line suddenly appeared under Touma's feet. It spanned for at least a kilometer. It disintegrated like dust and blew away with the wind.

"What was that?" Misaka asked.

"I don't know, but it's definitely magic."

The only thing in front of them was a large building in the distance, at least a kilometer away. They headed in that direction.

Abbondino and Galeazzo were packing up their things, but stopped when they noticed that their barrier had suddenly been lifted.

"What was that?"

"An intruder!? That's impossible, our barrier is undetectable." He said.

He looked at the pentagram and saw that the candles on the left side had been put out.

"They came from the west."

Then a bang was heard on the door. They both stood guard.

Outside, Touma was kicking at the door. The bolts and hinges were slowly tearing out from the walls loosening the door more and more, but it was taking a long time. Misaka pushed him over to the side and pulled out the bolts from the hinges using magnetism. Misaka looked at Touma with a 'In your face look' and kicked the door open. Inside were Galeazzo Giordano, Abbondino Rossi, an unconscious Index and Last Order who had two electrodes placed on her forehead were in the room.

Abbondino and Galeazzo dropped their things, while Touma had a baseball bat in one hand and Misaka shot sparks from her bangs.

* * *

YOMIKAWA'S RESIDENCE

Accelerator sat on a couch, charging his choke-collar device. It was about 30% complete; a full charge would last him about 30 minutes of battle time. 30% charge would only last him about 9 minutes. Misaka Worst laid on the floor looking up at the ceiling, bored. Then Worst shot up from her position, her eyes widened.

"What the hell are you so excited for?"

"Misaka has just stopped feeling any signals from the Control."

"Huh? Don't tell me..."

Misaka Worst looked at Accelerator, and then almost flinched backwards by the awful expression Accelerator wore.

"Misaka guesses that you plan on doing something?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AND THE PEOPLE IN CONTROL OF HIM; ALL OF THEM!"

"But Misaka doesn't even know the location of her."

"Tch."

Accelerator unplugged his choke collar device and picked up his cane. He went to a locked drawer, opened it and took out a couple of handguns. He tossed one to Worst and pocketed the other.

"You may not know her location, but I have some old connections that I hate having. Let's go, we're getting that brat back!"

**CHAPTER END**

**This chapter was a bit wordy and not much action. But it's building up, or at least I hope I was successful at doing so. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks for reading. See you next time.**

**And about a comments about Accelerator being really weak at the end of the fight. Well here's my explanation (I hope I am right). Accelerator nearly drowned to death and just survived an exhausting fight. From the lack of Oxygen being transported throughout the body and brain for a period of time, you ought to be exhausted. Anyways, thanks for criticism and that sort of stuff. Lemme hear more of em. Anything you find that bothers you in the story or any plot holes or bad character portrayal, tell me.**

**Oh and that tip on quoting thoughts was great. I would've never known**

**THANKS EVERYONE :D**

**BTW, seriously anyone want to illustrate this story?**

**And thx to my beta reader, PokeRescue18**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

2:50 AM: DISTRICT 7: SKILL-OUT TERRITORY

"GALEAZO, TAKE THOSE TWO AND LEAVE!"

Without hesitation, Galeazo placed his hand over the Index and Last Order and disappeared in a swirl. Touma tried to intercept the escape, but was struck in the gut by Abbondino's fist.

"INDEX! GAAAAAAH!"

Abbondino's fist glowed bright and Touma was sent flying and struck the wall behind him with ridiculous force. Misaka shot a large electric arc at Abbondino, but he remained in his place. When the electricity reached him, a bubble like shield formed around him. The electricity simply sent several waves throughout the bubble like stones being thrown into a pond. A sound similar to splashing water could be heard from the shield.

"!"

Abbondino shot a beam of light at Misaka. Mikoto raised her arms and shot up an electric shield to brace the impact, but before the beam could hit Touma had gotten up and negated the attack.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Uh... yea." She replied blushing.

Touma picked up the baseball bat again and charged at the magician.

Touma struck with full force at Abbondino, but again, only a wave formed around Abbondino. The baseball bat was stopped only inches away from his face. Touma gripped the bat harder, yet it refused to get any closer.

"!?"

Touma raised the bat once more and tried to strike again, but Abbondino caught the bat with his right hand and kicked him back.

"You two are probably wondering why you can't lay a finger on me," he said calmly, "It's a spell I invented myself. God's Light, it's protective shield that surrounds me and covers me from all outside forces."

"If it's just magic, then that means I can just destroy it with my right hand." Touma said.

Touma kicked the ground behind him, sending rocks and gravel flying behind him and charged head first at Abbondino.

"You fool, charging straight at the enemy. YOU LEAVE SO MANY OPENINGS!" Screamed Abbondino.

Abbondino threw his fists his sides. Blue flames burst from each hand and he quickly threw several empty punches into Touma's direction. Blue balls of fire shot at Touma from Abbondino's hands. Touma flicked his right hand forward negating the fireballs, but three more were still heading for Touma's midsection and legs. He didn't have enough time to block them. The balls were getting closer and closer, and right before Touma about to be hit he suddenly flew to the side. Misaka was to his left and was pulling him using her magnetism. She grabbed onto anything she could, as long as it was metal.

"Seriously, how're you going to attack me, if you can't even reach me, IMAGINE BREAKER!" Abbondino taunted.

He clasped his hands together and shot a single beam of fire at Touma and Misaka. They both dodged in opposite directions and ended up on different ends of the room.

_Shit, now I got them separated. _

Misaka looked at her opponent, then at her surroundings. Behind Touma was the metallic door they had kicked down.

"Touma, move to the side!" She shouted.

"Huh?" Suddenly a loud metallic clanking came from behind him.

He turned around to see a metal door flying at him. He jumped to the side brushing the door with his spiky hair.

"I TOLD YOU TO MOVE YOU IDIOT!"

She shot the door directly at Abbondino, but just like before, it was blocked by the mysterious shield.

"How many times do I have to tell you, your attacks won't work."

The huge door fell to the ground with a loud clank. However, Abbondino did not see who was behind the door, Touma was now inches away from him. Touma's right hand reached for him. It was only a few centimeters away, but his the magician disappeared in a bright light. He reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending Touma to the floor face first.

Abbondino walked a couple paces to Touma and kicked him in the side near his ribs.

"Do you really think you could defeat the will of God?"

He sent several more kicks to his side, a cringing crunching sound was heard from his side.

"GAAAAAAHH!" Touma yelled in pain.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Screamed a voice from behind.

Misaka Mikoto held a coin in front of her and aimed it at Abbondino. Abbondino turned to face Mikoto.

Without warning, Misaka fired her railgun. A huge beam of red and orange light shot from her hand, it ripped apart the walls, ceiling and flooring opening the building. The railgun impacted with Abbondino's shield, but even with the strength of the third strongest level 5's signature attack, Abbondino still managed to block the attack.

"No way. Even my railgun?" Misaka muttered

Although God's Light was blocking the attack, Mikoto's railgun was still driving him back, his feet shuffled backwards pushing dirt behind him into a small pile. In his bubble, the railgun smothered his entire view of his surroundings. All he could see was the red and orange light of the railgun.

_So much power... I can't see, what's with this attack?!_

All of a sudden, Abbondino's bubble disappeared and Misaka's attack hit him head on. However, it was not the railgun that broke the barrier, Touma had gotten back up, despite having a fractured rib and destroyed God's Light while Abbondino was blinded.

Abbondino flew backwards and crash landed onto what was now pieces of the destroyed building. Touma jumped to the side before Mikoto's railgun could hit him. Abbondino had flew several meters backwards and tumbled unnaturally a couple of times.

"..." Abbondino laid face down on the ground.

Misaka walked over to Touma.

"Is it over?" He asked.

The sound of gravel being crunched together was heard from Abbondino's direction.

Touma and Misaka looked at Abbondino who was now getting up. His once pure white robes, were now black and dirtied by the ground and his face was bloodied up. He spat blood onto the floor to his side and reached into his pocket and pulled out a miniature figure.

"I didn't think you two would actually make me use this." He said.

He threw it onto the ground. It resembled the chess-like pieces from before, except this one was larger, like a small statue and looked like an angel. He placed his hands on top of it.

"In the book of Revelations, God sent the great archangel Michael to battle Satan on the fields of heaven..." Said Abbondino to Touma and Misaka.

The white object began to grow in size, until it was about twice the size of a normal human. The white marble slowly began to look like flesh. The statue was now a handsome man with great wings on his back and had a halo around his head.

"Michael, destroy the evils that stand before you. Fight, like how you once did for God on the fields of Heaven!"

The angelic figure looked at Abbondino and then at Touma and Misaka. It put out its hand and a beautiful gold and silver sword materialized in it.

"What is that? Did he just say Angel?" Misaka asked in amazement.

"I don't know, if he did, we're in trouble." Touma replied staring at the angel.

The angel raised its sword above its head, preparing to strike.

"Get ready Misaka."

Mikoto nodded. The angel threw its sword down at Touma and Misaka. Touma thrust his right and into the air. He anticipated a massive impact, but nothing happened. Instead, a huge cement truck had randomly appeared in front of him.

"Touma! Over here!"

In the midst of the rubble, Tsuchimikado and Awaki appeared out of nowhere. Tsuchimikado waved, telling them to hurry. The cement truck, now had a glowing line running down it vertically and eventually split into two. The angel Michael raised its sword again, but a large white van crashed into it. Touma and Misaka ran to Tsuchimikado and Awaki and hid in the wreckage. Awaki sent several more vehicles at the angel to distract it.

"I see your having a bit of difficulty." Said Tsuchimikado.

"What is that?" Asked Touma.

"A manifestation of massive amounts of mana."

"So it's not an angel?"

"No, that magician just poured ridiculous amounts of mana into an object that it became physical. That thing is basically nothing more than pure magic energy."

"Then, that would make things a lot easier. All I have to do is touc-"

"No, it's more difficult than that. That magician is constantly supplying that angel with mana to keep it alive, if you touch it with your right hand, it will just rematerialize and regenerate. Remember, this is a magician of the Vatican Church. They wouldn't send in anybody."

"..."

"This is what Abbondino specializes in. His magic focuses on the use of 'physical mana'." Said Tsuchimikado.

"Wait... so then if we attack the guy in control, then that weird angel thing will go away?" Asked Misaka trying to grasp the situation.

"Yea." Replied Tsuchimikado.

Awaki swung her flashlight several times, and explosions could be heard from the angel.

"Oi, I'm running out of things to throw at him. Hurry up." She said.

"Kami~yan, you take that girl and deal with Abbondino, Awaki and I will deal with the angel. Wait for us to make a clear path, and move in."

"Wait a second, Tsuchimikado-"

Before Touma could say anything more, Tsuchimikado and Awaki had already left to deal with the 'angel'.

In the distance, the angel was swinging it's sword at Tsuchimikado was jumping from place to place with ease, as Awaki sent chunks of debris from buildings at the angel.

Touma turned to Misaka who was unconsciously clinging to his arm. He looked at his arm, then shook his head. Misaka looked at what she was doing and blushed madly.

"Let's go." Said Touma.

Together, Touma and Misaka jump over the fallen debris they were using as cover and headed for Abbondino.

* * *

2:50 AM: JUDGMENT OFFICE

Kuroko teleported back into the judgment office to find Uiharu fast asleep on the couch. Her plate of cookies were only half finished, which was extremely unlike her since she had a massive sweet tooth. A tablet was still on, with a live stream of incoming data on the internet.

Kuroko sighed and draped Uiharu in a blanket and turned off the tablet. She went over to her computer and shut it off. She too, was very tired. She sank into a chair and quietly dozed off into a deep sleep.

_I hope... Onee~sama is doing okay without me..._

* * *

3:30AM: DISTRICT 7: WEST SKILL-OUT TERRITORY

Several gas explosions shot up into the sky as the manifestation known as the Archangel Michael crashed it's sword into objects being thrown at it by Awaki. Tsuchimikado took out a handgun and fired a couple of rounds at it to get its attention.

10 meters behind the angel was the magician known as Abbondino. His attention was very focused on the angel as he was pouring massive amounts of energy into the beast. To his side, a bright light caught his peripheral vision. A huge lightning spear shot at him. He raised his hands to form a bright white shield made of pure mana to block the attack, but was shattered for some reason. Behind it, was Kamijou Touma, who had destroyed the shield with his right hand.

"!"

Touma swung his left hand up at Abbondino's chin, sending him up into the air. Abbondino got back up and sent a white beam at Touma. Touma flicked it away with his right hand.

_God, I hope_ _Galeazo made it out._

Touma charged at Abbondino again, but was shot back by an unexpected blue fire ball. Abbondino then fired mercilessly at Touma who was still lying on the ground. Touma eventually got back up and recovered from the blasts.

"Why?" Said Touma

Abbondino looked at Touma.

"What is with you people?! Why do you need to drag Index into this for!?"

"You... You still don't understand? You of all people should know she is the holder of 103,000 grimories. She is the key to saving the world. With her power, we can stop all the chaos and finally protect everyone's smiles. By using her, we the Vatican Church can insure the survival of the world and the restoration of God's original might, even if it will cost her life and countless others. Only with her, we can bring peace to this world."

"What? What do you mean at the cost of her life and countless others?!" Shouted Touma

"In order for peace to last, a certain amount of sacrifice must be made. For one thing to begin, another must end. We the Vatican Church, have finally understood God's will. We will bring an end to the world ending this age of chaos. Then like a phoenix, we will raise a new world from the ashes. We will construct a perfect world, in the eyes of God and maintain everyone's smiles. So everyone on earth will be happy forever. Imagine it, Imagine Breaker. Isn't it beautiful?"

Touma clenched his fist hard. He looked at Abbondino with eyes that tore into his heart.

"What the hell is with this screwed up story! Would God really want a sacrifice of any sort to save the world!? This will not protect everyone's smiles. This will end millions of lives, if not more! There are still people out there in the world with dreams and wishes. If you end the world, then you will be destroying those precious things. You are not saving the world, you are just destroying it and building it in the vision of the Church you bastard. If you really wanted to protect everyone's smiles, you would help everyone around you, even if they have done terrible things! Even if there are terrible people out there, there are still good people who are doing their best to make the world a beautiful place. The world is already beautiful, sure it has its flaws, but that is what makes it perfect!"

"SILENCE! YOU'RE ALREADY TOO LATE. BY NOW, GALEAZZO SHOULD HAVE ESCAPED. NOW THE ONLY THING THAT STANDS IN THE WAY IS YOU! WE ARE GOING TO DESTROY THE WORLD YOU SEE BEFORE YOU, AND WE WILL NOT FAIL! BEFORE I HAD MERCY, BUT NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Abbondino screamed.

" I'm going to beat those stupid illusions of yours out of your skull!" Touma shouted.

Abbondino's fist glowed bright with light, while Touma clenched his fists hard. The two charge at each other. Abbondino jabbed his fist supercharged with mana at Touma. Touma caught the punch with his right hand and drew his left fist back. He threw a punch into Abbondino's jaw. The magician crashed into the ground and tumbled a couple meters back. Dirt and dust flew into the air as Abbondino laid unconscious in the gravel.

In the distance, the manifestation in the image of the angel of Michael disappeared, and shrank back into a small statue. Tsuchimikado stepped on the small statue destroying it and pocketed his gun. Both, Awaki and him were bruised and dirtied by the fight, but they managed to stay alive against an opponent with powers similar to an angel's.

Misaka Mikoto had watched Touma finish Abbondino off in the distance. She ran up to Touma and looked up at him. She gulped nervously when she saw the seriousness in Touma's eyes. It was a face of extreme worry. She gripped his hand and looked at him in the eyes.

"I... I still couldn't save her. She's gone. Even though we defeated him, I lost Index all over again..." He said.

"...We'll find her. Remember, I'm at your side." Mikoto gripped his hand tighter, "I'm not letting go."

Touma's eyes widened. Her words dug into his heart and hit him deep inside. He looked at Misaka who was. He stared for a while, still dazed by her words.

* * *

3:00AM: SOMEWHERE IN ACADEMY CITY

A person who looked like Unabara Mitsuki sat in a dark room with countless television screens. Each one displaying different surveillance footage from cameras all throughout Academy City. One large screen displayed data coming from a surveillance satellite in space.

The person who sat in the chair was not what he seemed though. This person was actually an Aztec magician, Etzali. He was originally here to stop the growing Kamijou faction which was growing in numbers. The Kamijou faction would have destroyed the balance of the magic and science world due to the members being from both science and magic. But he quickly left it and was now part of GROUP, which was disbanded, but was now reorganized due to the members reassembling on their own. Etzali had probably agreed to help, due to the involvement of a certain level 5.

As he was inspecting the cameras, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"CHECK EVERY ESCAPE ROUTE POSSIBLE IN ACADEMY CITY!"

"Will do, please wait a moment." Unabara replied politely.

Several screens popped up; the Academy City railways, Airport, Underground sewage tunnels...

Then one image in particular came up, Academy City's District 11, where goods from the outside world are imported in through cargo shipments. It was the easiest way in and out of Academy City by hitchhiking onto shipments during busy hours. In the images, a man in black carrying two girls is seen.

"Found them."

"WHERE ARE THEY."

"District 11"

A wicked smile spread across Accelerator's face. Misaka Worst only looked at Accelerator's killer intent. In fact, she was even a little bit scared of him right now.

* * *

DISTRICT 11: 3:30 AM

Galeazzo held two girls in his arms. One was Index, a blue haired nun with the knowledge of 103,000 grimories in her brain, and the other was Last Order, the walking control tower of the Misaka Network.

Galeazzo paced back and forth as if he was waiting for something. Then a black and white truck with an Academy City sticker on the bumper pulled into the lot Galeazzo was waiting in. A person who looked like a storage worker came out of the truck and opened the back door. This is already an odd site, since most drivers just let the automatic storing systems do all the work. District 11 was the ideal place to sneak in and out of Academy City due to the strong lack of security in the place. Since everything was done automatically, there were literally no eyes watching the district aside from a couple of lazy guards with handguns.

Galeazzo picked up the two girls and was about to throw them into the truck until he saw something in the corner of his eye. In the sky he saw something flying in the air. It wasn't just one thing, no it was two things. At closer examination it revealed to be two people, literally flying through the air and they were getting closer fast.

Accelerator and Misaka Worst flew through the air using Accelerator's vector control. He used air flow to push them into the air and sent them flying to District 11 as fast as he could. In doing so, he used up about a minute of his battery life.

Accelerator and Worst were now at least a kilometer away from where Galeazzo was standing.

"THERE HE IS."

Accelerator sent himself forward faster at Galeazzo and blasted the ground around him when he landed, creating a large crater. Misaka Worst landed softly, when Accelerator sent a small pocket of air into Worst's landing space, slowing her down. She then used magnetism to make her landing perfect.

Accelerator saw the truck being used to transport Index and Last Order and roared. With speed faster than any known on earth, Accelerator launched himself at the truck. He destroyed it completely, tearing out metal sheets and motor parts. Before Galeazzo knew it, their means of transportation was gone. Galeazzo stood in the middle stunned. Before he knew it, Accelerator was right in front of him. Accelerator threw a punch at Galeazzo who went flying back, hitting another truck behind him causing a huge dent. Accelerator launched himself again at Galeazzo and began mercilessly beating him further and further into the truck and eventually into the ground. Using his vector control, Accelerator put way more force than needed into his punches, thus sending Galeazzo's face into a large crater in the ground. Blood was now present around the crater and on Accelerator's hand. Then Accelerator jumped into the air, at least 3 kilometers high and soared back down at a blazing speed into Galeazzo's crater. A huge explosion erupted from Accelerator's foot, probably completely destroying Galeazzo's body altogether. This was no fight, this was a one way slaughter, unlike the fight he had with him before. Dust cleared from the spot Accelerator stood in and a beeping sound resonated from his neck. The chocker-collar like device glowed red, meaning Accelerator's time was up.

Misaka Worst stared from a distance. She had seen Accelerator act this way once before, it was a terrifying experience. When he is like this, nothing can stand in his way.

Accelerator looked down at his feet. A huge crater surrounded him as he was about 50 meters down into the ground. But something was not right. He looked closer at the ground, but there was no blood or human remains. Could he had blasted it away with his brute strength?

He came out of the hole and looked around. Then he noticed that the two girls Index and Last Order were also missing. He looked around again. The only thing remaining was the destroyed truck. Accelerator's eyes turned rabid.

"NO... NOOO! FUCK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY!"

"..."

"LAST ORDEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" His scream echoed all throughout Academy City.

A rumbling could be felt in a dark room of some sort. It occasionally shook and bumped up and down. Inside was the magician Galeazzo, next to him were two girls; Index and Last Order.

_Thank God for that illusion spell, it's a good thing we anticipated everything. No one should ever underestimate the power of the Vatican Church. Even with the small cost of one person, this plan will still work. We're almost there._

The Magician looked around the space he sat in.

_For the fact that Addonido is not here with me right now means that he must have lost... I told him he was too sure of himself. He needed to learn that things would not always fall into their places, guess now he's learned it the hard way. I wonder what they'll do with him..._

* * *

4:00 AM: DISTRICT 7: WEST SKILL-OUT TERRITORY

Abbondino was brought to another abandoned building. Mikoto bounded him with metal barbs found in the rubble which were once used as reinforcing for the now demolished structure.

Tsuchimikado threw him onto the floor and pulled out a three origami papers. He folded them into cranes and placed them around Abbondino's head.

" Tsuchimikado, what are you doing." Asked Touma.

"Learning about their plans." He replied smoothly.

"Wait, you're not going to use magic again are you!?"

Tsuchimikado Motaharu was a master at the art of Feng Shui, a Chinese form of magic that relied on the spiritual energies of the earth itself instead of mana. Tsuchimikado could direct the energies into a spell to learn information kept inside of Abbondino's head.

Before Touma could stop him, Tsuchimikado bled from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. The three origami pieces placed around Abbondino's head glowed blue. Three glowing lines linked each origami piece together forming a triangle. Then, from each corner of the triangle, straight lines began drawing close to Abbondino's forehead, until they finally reached one point. A small dot formed where all the lines intersected each other.

Tsuchimikado eyes rolled upward.

Tsuchimikado was no longer in the real world. He was now literally inside of Abbondino's head. Tsuchimikado went into Abbondino's memory bank and streamed all the moments of his life. Inside he saw the time of his birth, to his adolescence. Then Tsuchimikado noticed one memory.

* * *

_The memory of Abbondino Rossi_

It was raining heavily on a cold dark night in Italy, 1980. A young boy, at least the age of 9 walked side by side with his parents. He held hands with them, the whole family tried to cover themselves with a black umbrella, but they all couldn't fit under it. His parents let their shoulders get wet in the rain to make sure their son stayed dry and warm.

"Mama, you're getting all wet. You will catch a cold if you don't stay dry." Said the little boy.

The mother only smiled and said, "It's ok. You need to stay dry, my son. Mama will be okay. Look we're almost home."

They were now passing a church. As they were walking a shadowy figure lurked behind them. The boy and his family continued walking unaware of the stalker behind them. The person stalking the family reached into a pocket and pulled out a knife. The stalker reached out with a hand and grabbed the boy's father and threw him onto the wall of the church.

"PAPA!" Screamed the boy.

The mother screamed.

"Give me everything you have now!" Shouted the attacker.

"I'm s-sssorry, I really don't have anything on me right now." Replied the father.

"DON'T LIE!"

The attacker's hand was trembling with the knife, as if he was nervous too.

"I'm really sorry. Please, just let me and my family go. We have done nothing to harm you." He pleaded.

"NO, YOU HAVE JEWLRY, YOU MUST HAVE JEWLRY! GIVE IT TO ME!" Shouted the attacker. He grabbed the father's wrist.

In instinct, the boy's father tried to push the attacker away. An instant later, blood dripped onto the wet stone floor. It came from the boy's father's stomach, when trying to get away, the robber reflexively stabbed him. The mother screamed on the top of her lungs.

"PAPAA!" Shouted the boy.

"...W-what have I done!" Stammered the robber. He turned to look at the crying family trembling in fear.

He dropped the knife and took off.

A_ week later..._

A boy and his mother were in a court. The mother was accused of murdering her husband, since she was the only one found at the scene along with the knife used in the murder. She stood behind a desk, next to her lawyer, who she paid with every last scrap of money her family had. Behind the desk was a judge, who was serving his role as the bringer of "justice" his entire life. It was the 1980's, there was still strong discrimination against women.

The two lawyers fought with words for an hour, until the judge came to a short and final verdict.

GUILTY.

The poor boy's innocent mother was to spend the rest of her life in prison for the murder of her husband. The boy was to be placed into an orphanage. The last words given to the boy from his mother were, "Be good, Mama will always be with you in your heart."

The next day, the boy walked down the path where his father was murdered. He fell onto the spot where his father was stabbed and cried. Tears fell from his eyes as he wailed. The local priest came out from the church to see the poor boy. He bent down and placed his hand over his shoulder and comforted him. The boy looked up to see the kind priest. From this day, the church took over the custody of the boy and raised him.

Years pass, fast forwarding to his adult life. The young boy was now in his twenties. He was dressed in white robes and kneeled before the pope of the Roman Catholic Church in the Vatican Church. He was given a silver cross with strong magical properties by the Pope.

Abbondino learned of controlling his mana to create magic. Several other religious leaders stood in the background.

Finally, Tsuchimikado came to the memory he was looking for. Abbondino and the new Pope of the Vatican Church, Pietro Yogdis. Pietro spoke to Abbondino along with Galeazzo about plans of infiltrating Academy City to kidnap Index and Last Order.

"After the sucessful taking of that nun and that girl known as Last Order, you are to report in Switzerland." Said Pietro.

"Switzerland?" Asked Abbondino.

"Yes, it has been known as a neutral country, and will remain to be so. We have stationed our church there to await your arrival there. It will be there, where our plan will succeed. Do not think twice about abandoning each other, you will do what it takes to succeed, even if it involves killing. Go now, your plane is already here. Everything you need that I just discussed to you is on that plane already. May God be with you two, my blessings."

The two magicians left for Academy City.

_Memory end..._

* * *

Tsuchimikado laid in a puddle of blood. His eyes finally relaxed from their forced upward position. He looked at Touma and called him over weakly.

"Kami...yan. The... magicians... they're... they're going to S-S-" Tsuchimikado coughed up more blood. "Switzerland..."

"Switzerland?" Repeated Touma.

"T-The P-pope is g-going th-there to finish the plan. K-Kami-yan, there is not much time. H-hopefully, my wounds will heal. You rest up and go home. Someone from GROUP will contact you..." Tsuchimikado said weakly.

" Tsuchimikado... did you really need to push yourself this far?" Said Touma looking at the amount of blood around Tsuchimikado.

Tsuchimikado couldn't take the amount of pain anymore and passed out. Awaki grabbed Tsuchimikado arm and looked at Touma and Misaka who were both still staring at the amount his body.

"You heard him, go home." She said and disappeared along with Tsuchimikado.

Touma looked at Mikoto.

"..."

"..."

**HAHAHA THIS CHAPTER WAS FUN TO WRITE, except the sad memory part. That made me depressed. Anyways, psychopathic Accelerator and a really bloody Tsuchimikado. Yep.**

**Anyways, tell me what you thought about the fights, and Touma's lecture. I tried, don't know if I failed or succeeded in it. We all know he probably wins all of his battles by boring out the antagonists.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, I will appreciate all of your reviews because they seriously help. I'm not always to keen with all the changes in the To aru universe, like names and certain characters. So, let me know if you know something I don't know. If you want to talk to me about physics and my possible flaws with it, let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Touma and Mikoto walked side by side back to Touma's dorm. After the fight with Abbondino, they brought him to a hospital where he lied under the care of Heaven Canceller. Both of them were bruised and dirtied from the fight and agreed to get some rest.

It was well past Tokiwadai's curfew, and Misaka Mikoto would surely be caught by the dorm supervisor if she entered at these hours. So she reluctantly decided it would be best if she went with Touma to his dorm and stay overnight. Her face was red and she was completely silent for the entire walk. She was completely immersed in her thoughts.

I'm all bruised and roughed up; I have to change into something. WAIT, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO CHANGE INTO AND THERE ARE NO STORES OPEN THIS LATE AT NIGHT! A-A-AND WHERE AM I GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER!? What if he only has bar soap... WHAT AM I THINKING! Maybe I'll just skip the shower, BUT WHERE AM I GOING TO SLEEP... WHERE IS HE GOING TO SLEEP?!

Mikoto stopped walking and was as red as tomato. Her eyes were open wide and nervous sweat drops fell from her head. Touma looked back at the now immobile Mikoto.

"Mikoto, are you alright?"

"HAAA!?" Misaka snapped out of her haze and shouted in shock.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, quiet." Touma ran over to her and covered her mouth with his hand. He looked around at the surrounding buildings and dorms to see if anyone heard them.

Mikoto looked at Touma's hand and was suddenly overwhelmed with anger. She shot some sparks and punched him in the side.

"Geh..." Cringed Touma.

He fell to the floor, curling into a ball while holding his side. Mikoto forgot that Touma had a broken rib and accidently punched him in that area. She quickly realized what her rash actions did and helped him get back up and silently apologized. They walked the rest of the distance in complete silence.

They eventually made it back to Touma's dorm building, which was completely dark. Everything was still, quiet and peaceful. Touma wished that this peace applied to him and everyone around him, but the unfortunate truth was unavoidable. They walked up the flight of stairs to Touma's room and went down the walkway. As they passed Tsuchimikado's dorm, Touma flashed back to the moment when Tsuchimikado used a spell to unlock Abbondino's memory and the bloody aftermath.

Tsuchimikado, you bastard. Why did you push yourself so far? Couldn't there have been another way?

Then Touma felt a small tugging on his shirt. He looked to see Mikoto with an extremely odd expression. He looked at her hand which was pointing in front of them. Touma looked at what she was pointing at and noticed a person with red hair in a pink V-neck t shirt, shorts and flip-flops with a small cat sitting at the railings in front of his dorm. Touma gulped at the sight.

...What is that? Could it be...a homosexual? No, a lost drug addict?

Touma walked closer to the strange person. At closer examination, he noticed that this person was extremely familiar.

"...S-Stiyl?" Asked Touma

Stiyl Magnus raised his head and looked at Touma with extreme embarrassment.

"Stiyl, it is you. Can I ask why you are in women's clothes."

"It pains me to say, so I'd rather not." He replied.

Touma left it at that, but was overwhelmed by curiosity once more.

"Um, Stiyl, I have another question. Why are you here?"

"I ran away from the hospital to escape the Academy City authorities, and I need a place to stay..." Said Stiyl with shame.

"*sigh, such misfortune." Sighed Touma. "Oi, Misaka, it's alright, I know this guy. He's, erm, an acquaintance of mine I guess. Ummm, he's also going to be spending the night over too... "

"Oi, despite this, we are not friends, do understand Kamijou Touma. I just need you to lend me a hand." Stiyl said.

Mikoto walked up to Touma and looked at Styil who was still trying to hide his face.

"You're friends with a cross-dresser?" She asked staring strangely at Touma.

"No, nothing like that! He's not normally dressed like this. He's another magician; he was here to help Index!" Retorted Touma.

After a little bit of trouble with clearing up the misunderstandings, Touma unlocked the door to his room. Stiyl walked in and immediately begged Touma for new clothes. Touma went into his drawer and handed him a school shirt. Stiyl was fine with the pants since they were unisex, but that shirt was killing him. He'd normally wear his normal black gothic robes, but right now he needed to get out of that attire.

Mikoto walked in and stood in the middle of the room, inspecting her surroundings. Everything was relatively neat, aside from a few manga books lying on the floor. She looked at his futon and began thinking about the problem of sleep again.

After dealing with Stiyl, Touma walked up to Mikoto who was completely still and slightly red as well.

"Ah, Mikoto, we're both really dirtied up. Do you want to take a shower?" He asked.

Mikoto's head shot up.

"HA?! TAKE A SHOWER WITH YOU!?" She screamed, her face flaring red.

"WHAT, I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM!?" Shouted Touma embarrassingly

Misaka face-palmed herself, becoming even more red then she was before.

"What am I even saying?"

"I really don't know what you just meant by what you said, but you can take a shower in that bathroom over there." Said Touma pointing to his bathroom/bedroom.

"Th-th-thanks." She said blushing.

She entered the bathroom and closed the door. She collapsed and let her weight be supported by the door and let out one large sigh.

Outside the bathroom, Stiyl and Touma sat apart from each other at his tea table.

"So they're taking her to Switzerland." Said Styil.

"Yea, something about using her to "save the world"." Replied Touma.

"Save the world? How? What does the Vatican Church plan on doing now?"

"He said they plan on destroying the world in order to save it. Something like killing off all the evils in the world so they could rebuild it without imperfection, which would cost the lives of millions." Replied Touma.

"...Did he ever explain how they were going to do it?" Asked Styil.

"No, he just said that he was going to make sure it was successful."

"..." Stiyl sat in silence, trying to figure everything out. "And where is Tsuchimikado?"

"..." Touma remembered the bloody mess again. "I don't know."

"Tch."

* * *

Inside of Touma's bathroom, Mikoto had undressed and decided to take a shower. Luckily for her, Touma did not use bar soap. She washed her body thoroughly and rinsed her hair. Although she was happy that she could clean herself, she was still embarrassed that she was using his shower. She tried to shake it off, but the thought kept coming back to her like a fly at a picnic.

She was almost done rinsing her hair when she heard a knocking at the door.

"Uuuh, Mikoto-san?"

"YES!" She almost jumped. It was Touma.

"When you're done, I have some clothes for you. Ummm, I'll just leave them here for you." He said uncomfortably.

"Uh, th-thanks." She said.

Mikoto turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub. She took a towel from a drawer and dried herself thoroughly. She wrapped herself in a towel and reached for the door handle to open the door, but stopped. Her change of clothes was on the other side of the door, but she needed to open the door to get them. Touma was on the other side too though. She blushed again, then came to the final conclusion that she needed to get out of the bathroom anyways. On the count of three, she quickly opened the door, snatched the clothes and slammed the door shut. Touma was distracted with Stiyl anyways and wasn't even looking in her direction. She sighed and dressed herself.

Touma gave her one of his orange under shirts and spare pyjama pants. The pants were a loose fit, but the shirt was really baggy. It fell down to her thighs and was really loose. She opened the door again and came out from the bathroom. Touma was watching some television while Stiyl was smoking a cigarette which he had somehow mysteriously acquired.

"I'm done." She said.

Touma turned to see Mikoto dressed in a baggy orange undershirt and pajamas. Mikoto blushed when Touma didn't take his eyes off of her.

"Stop staring at me like that you idiot! Are you gonna make fun of how silly I look!?" She said angrily.

"No, actually I thought you looked kinda cute..."

Mikoto's face went beyond blushing, Touma wasn't even sure if she was breathing. She just stood there, red and immobile.

_He thinks I'm cute... What is that supposed to mean? What do I do?_

She looked like she was going to pass out. Her eyes were getting smaller, almost shutting. Touma rushed over to her and shook her by the shoulders.

"OI! Mikoto what has gotten into you?! Breathe Mikoto, breathe!"

Mikoto snapped back into reality again and looked at Touma who was still holding her by the shoulders. Her eyes drooped down and she couldn't keep eye contact with him anymore. Then the hands that were holding her shoulders let go. Touma was cringing as if he was in pain. He held his side; his broken rib was sending a large wave of pain again. Touma's own adrenaline was blocking off some of the pain for a while, but no it was causing him quite the discomfort.

"Ah, your rib! Are you alright?! You should really see a doctor." She said.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just hurts a little." He said recovering from the wave of pain. "I'm going to take a quick shower, and try to take care of this injury."

He walked around Mikoto, still crouching slightly due to the pain and went into the bathroom. The sound of a shower starting was heard.

* * *

In a dark room with countless television screens, similar to that of a police surveillance van, a person that looked like Unabara Mitsuki sat in a swivel chair. He had hacked into Academy City's surveillance control and had complete vision of everything in Academy City.

The sudden presence of someone else in the room appeared behind him. Awaki and a bloody Tsuchimikado appeared from behind. Tsuchimikado was still bleeding heavily and was unconscious.

"Get the first aid." Said Awaki.

Unabara left and came back with a blood pack and a box with a red cross. Unabara handed the blood pack to Awaki and began taking out futuristic medical tools and bandages. Unabara picked up a tub of some kind of ointment and began rubbing it over Tsuchimikado's body. It was a sealing agent, similar to platelets in blood to start clots in wounds to prevent further bleeding. After Tsuchimikado's bleeding was stopped, Unabara wrapped his body in bandages for additional protection while Awaki inserted the blood bag into his wrist. They could only hope that Tsuchimikado's wounds will heal. He overdid it this time, he knew the stakes were extremely high for using magic. Tsuchimikado's fate is uncertain.

After they were done tending to Tsuchimikado's wounds, Unabara asked Awaki what the status was on the situation. Awaki explained the whole incident and Switzerland to him. Unabara nodded his head and picked up a phone.

Accelerator was being restraint by a Kesa-gatame hold by Misaka Worst. After Accelerator had learned he just fell for a decoy, he went rampant. To prevent him from hurting himself, she held him down using one of the many forms of martial arts embedded in the Misaka Network.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BITCH! GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Misaka is ignoring your annoying pleas and continues to hold you down. Misaka doesn't trust the amount of sanity left inside you, then again, Misaka is not even sure about her own sanity."

Accelerator tried to struggle out, but Misaka Worst just applied more pressure onto him preventing him from moving at all. Then a loud high pitched ringing resonated from Accelerator's pocket. Misaka Worst reached in and pulled out a small cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hmm? Who is this? Are you an acquaintance of Accelerator-san."

"None of your business. Who are you?" She answered coldly.

"A colleague. Where is Accelerator, may I speak with him please."

"Your politeness makes me want to vomit." She said handing the phone to Accelerator.

Accelerator put the phone to his ear.

"What?"

"The invader has escaped, correct?" Asked Unabara.

"Am I supposed to lie?"

"Well, we know where they're headed."

"Where! Tell me now!"

"Switzerland."

"Accelerator-San, there is an automatic vehicle that should be arriving at your location."

A white van with an empty driver seat pulled up next to them and its sliding door opened by itself.

"Get in. We will discuss further actions back at base."

Accelerator threw off WORST and got into the van.

"If you're not coming then I'm leaving you here." spat Accelerator.

She jumped into the van and the vehicle drove off automatically.

* * *

Touma came out of his shower relatively quick and got dressed. He threw Mikoto's clothes and his clothes into the dorm's washer machine so they could wear their normal clothes again the next day. Touma exited the bathroom to see Mikoto flipping through the television channels as if she was trying to find something on the TV.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Trying to find a show that I like. It should be on right now. Sometimes they air it really late at night." She said.

Touma tried to sit down next to her, but bending over must have affected his injury because he cringed in pain. Mikoto looked at him with pity when she saw his pained face.

"Touma." She said.

Touma stopped in his tracks.

"Yes?"

"Come here." She said, getting up and grabbing his hand.

"Uh. Mikoto, where are you taking me? Huh, why are you taking me to the bathroom?"

She sat him down on the rim of the bath tub.

"Take off your shirt." She said blushing.

"Huh?"

"J-just take it off! It embarrasses me too to say it, ok? I'm going to try to help you so just shut up."

Touma reluctantly took off his shirt.

"Raise your arms." she said.

Mikoto blushed as she approached Touma and touched the swollen area of his broken rib. A small blue spark emitted from her finger tips and bridged into Touma's side. Suddenly, the pain in his side lessened and Touma was able to relax a little more.

"What did you just do?" He asked in amazement.

"Electric Nerve Block, I basically sent a small amount of high frequency electricity into the spot that hurts to prevent your body from shooting out so many pain signals to your brain. It will lessen the pain, but your injury is still really bad." She said.

Mikoto turned around and began searching through the bathroom drawers and cabinets.

"Don't you carry any first aid stuff in here?" She asked.

"Um, left drawer I think."

She opened it and took out several wrapping bandages.

"Arms up." She said.

She took the bandages, opened them and began wrapping them around Touma's side, over his shoulder and back around. Touma sat on the bathtub awkwardly, staring at Mikoto.

"This will help keep everything in place, to prevent further injury." She said like a doctor.

"Um, Misaka, I appreciate what you're doing, but I think I can do this part." He said.

"I'm helping you right now, so just sit still and be grateful or I'll send you back into a world of pain." She snapped.

"...yes ma'am." He said softly.

After she finished completely bandaging him up, she stepped back and put her hands on her hips proudly.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Yea, better. Thanks..."

Mikoto smiled a little at those few words. Touma, a little intrigued, stared at Mikoto.

"Mikoto."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me like this all of a sudden? What's gotten into you?" He asked seriously.

"Huh?..." Her face flushed red again.

Then blue sparks began shooting off from her bangs like a Tesla coil.

"?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T REMEMBER!? WE JUST WENT THROUGH THIS EARLIER TODAY! STOP MAKING ME REPEAT MYSELF!"

Touma jumped from the sudden shouting and fell backward into the tub.

"Owowoowwowoow." Touma tried sitting back up

"GOD, YOU'RE SUCH A DENSE IDIOT! WHY DON'T YOU EVER TAKE IT INTO CONSIDERATION OF HOW A GIRL FEELS ONCE IN A WHILE...!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to anger you! Kamijou-san will repent for his sins, ok?"

The two continued to shout, probably waking up the entire dorm.

Outside the bathroom, Stiyl came back in from his smoke. He sat down by the coffee table and tried to plug his ears.

"They're so loud..."

* * *

After some relentless bickering and near death experiences for Touma, the three had finally decided to get some rest.

"Ok, umm, Stiyl do you mind sleeping in the bath tub? It's the second most comfortable place to sleep in the place. I'll give you a spare pillow and blanket." Said Touma.

"Fine, though I hate this, it's the least I can do to abide your hospitality."

"Thanks. Erm, Mikoto. You can have the futon; everything is still there since Index was last here."

"But, where are you going to sleep?"

"... The floor."

"No, you can't sleep on the floor. I won't allow it, you take the futon."

"No, I Kamijou Touma, am a good host and refuses to allow a girl, such as you, sleep on the floor." He said.

Misaka pouted a little, but gave up. If Touma wanted to sleep on the cold, hard floor then so be it.

Touma gave Stiyl his only leftover pillow and blanket and cleared his living space to make room for himself. Mikoto wrapped herself in the blankets and got comfortable in the futon while Touma depressingly lay on the floor with nothing but the clothes he was wearing. Mikoto rolled to her side to see poor Touma lying on his side grabbing his knees tucked into a ball like a homeless person. She looked at him, and then at the blankets and bedding she was comfortably laying in. Then a dangerous thought came upon her. Her face went pink with the thought, but she couldn't help but feel bad for the 16 year old boy who was lying on the floor of his own house. Touma rolled onto his back and shivered. That was it.

_Dang it, why does he always do these kind of things! _Thought Mikoto

Mikoto got up from the futon with the blanket still on her back carrying her pillow and walked over to Touma. Touma opened his eyes when he felt something brush his side. Mikoto lied down next to him and draped the blanket over both of them.

"Umm, Misaka what are you doing."

"I just can't stand you looking so helpless all the time. It's embarrassing." She said coldly

"B-but why are you lying next to me, I thought we agreed that I was going to sleep on the floor."

"I-I J-JUST FEEL BAD FOR YOU, TH-THAT'S ALL."

"Neh, are you sure you're not just trying to have a close relationship with me?" He teased.

"NO, THAT'S NOT IT! JUST BECAUSE I TOLD YOU I LOV-" Mikoto's face went red, but Touma couldn't see due to the lights being turned off.

"You what?"

"GAAAAAH!"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE GETTING AT!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Screamed a voice from the bathroom.

Touma and Misaka both went silent. Misaka covered her face with her hands silently while Touma stared at the ceiling. Touma noticed Misaka was acting strangely and felt a warm trickle fall onto his shoulder. He turned and saw Mikoto smearing her face with her hands trying to cover small tears that wouldn't stop coming out. She didn't understand why she felt this way, but she cried anyways.

Mikoto's tears landed on Touma's shoulder making a small salty puddle. Touma's heart hurt again, from unintentionally pushing away Mikoto. She already did so much for him, but he never accounted for how she felt. He turned to his side and wrapped his arms around Mikoto. Mikoto slowly slid her hands off her face slightly when she felt Touma trying to comfort her. She relaxed a little and Touma brought her a little closer. She continued to conceal her face with her hands, but Touma felt her shoulders relax a little more. They both slowly and silently fell asleep together in that position.

JUDGMENT OFFICE

In a chair, opposite of a couch where Uiharu was sleeping on, a brown haired, twin ponytailed middle school girl shook violently. Things in the room randomly appeared and disappeared.

"ONEE~SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Uiharu jumped from the couch, awaken by Kuroko's unconscious rampage. Things flew through the room; pencils, erasers, pens, papers, boxes, clipboards, cups, bottles, and so on. Uiharu got up from the couch dodging the flying objects and made it to the convulsing Kuroko.

"Kuroko! Wake up! Kuroko!" Uiharu said grabbing Kuroko's shoulders.

Suddenly, Uiharu disappeared and reappeared onto an emergency fire sprinkler. Her shirt got caught onto the hooks and she hung from the ceiling. The force of the impact broke the glass bottle mechanism of the sprinkler causing a downpour of black water. Uiharu was drenched as well as Kuroko who was finally waking up. All the objects fell to the ground and Kuroko got up from the sudden wet feeling she felt all over her. She looked up to see Uiharu hanging on the ceiling by the back of her shirt on the active fire sprinkler.

"Kuroko, please help me." She said with tears in her eyes.

Kuroko teleported Uiharu and her out of the room to prevent them from getting anymore wet since they were both already dripping with black water.

"Sorry Uiharu, I must have lost control of my powers in my sleep. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." Uiharu replied but she was still shivering.

What in the world was that, I never lose control of my powers? Kuroko thought.

Chapter End

**Sorry if you're confused about the chronology of the story, I wasn't exactly the most clear. I only hinted in a couple of places. The story takes place after the **_**icharansai **_**arc or New Testament 6. **

**Reviews prease (yes, asian accent. I can do this because I am asian) XD**


	13. Chapter 13

The white van Accelerator and Misaka Worst were riding in finally came to a stop at a trucking lot at some distribution center. Accelerator and Worst got out of the car and wandered around the lot. From the shadows, Unabara Mitsuki came out to greet them.

"How have you been, Accelerator-san."

"Shut up. Just take me to where you guys are holding up."

"Come."

Unabara led them to a large distribution container that was unattached to a truck, left idle in the lot. He hovered his hand over the lock, which glowed red and temporarily revealed some ancient Aztec characters and flew open like a garage door. Inside was Awaki and a cleaned up Tsuchimikado with an IV attached to his arm as well as a blood bag. A monitor showed his vital signs as he laid on some pillows placed on the floor.

"So this is where you were hiding the whole time."

"Yes, it was one of the best ways of going undetected." Smiled Unabara.

Inside the room was a makeshift surveillance station, first aid station and weapons table with ammunition and several fully automatic assault rifles, sub machine guns, pistols and shotguns.

"You sneaky son of a bitch." Accelerator grinned. "Almost makes me wish we weren't disbanded."

Misaka Worst ran up to the weapons table and pulled out her small handgun. It was a small 9 mm pistol, puny to the large low-recoil magnums invented by Academy City Arms Researchers. She picked up the magnum and compared the two guns. She came to the obvious conclusion and threw the 9 mm carelessly onto the table, pocketing the other more dangerous and more powerful weapon.

Accelerator noticed Tsuchimikado was unconscious and he was in a serious condition.

"Oi, what happened to him."

"He used magic more than 9 times earlier today. He lost almost all of his blood in the last spell he made. If she hadn't gotten him here, he would have been long dead. But if it weren't for him, we would never have this precious intel."

"That bastard, what's wrong with him."

* * *

The next morning, Touma woke up noticing that their position hadn't changed, except Mikoto had turned in her sleep and was hugging him as well. She was still sleeping peacefully and seemed to be having a good dream. Touma tried to get up, but Mikoto was holding him too tightly, despite her deceivingly deep slumber. Touma managed to sit up with Mikoto still holding onto him and placed his arm on the ground for support. Then, from behind Touma heard a sliding door open and a cool breeze entering the room.

"Oi, if you two were just going to cuddle together on the floor, you could have at least given me the bed." he said sharply rubbing his neck.

Styil closed the door and walked around Touma looking straight down at him.

"HEH!? We were not cuddling!" Touma shouted in defense blushing.

"Really?" Asked Styil rhetorically pointing at the peaceful Mikoto who was still hugging Touma despite him sitting up. Mikoto unconsciously pulled Touma closer to her and rubbed her head on him like a comfortable pillow. Cold sweat drops fell from Touma's head.

"Right." Said Styil walking back to the bathroom.

"..."

Mikoto made a faint smile, she must have been having a good dream.

* * *

Judgment HQ: 7:00AM

"Here you can see the twenty-four hotspots for vandalism and muggings in Academy City. Our intelligence department speculates that these are sectors controlled by dangerously armed Skill-Out factions."

A large projector shot images of a map of Academy City in a dark room that looked like a circular lecture hall. Numerous Judgment members sat in the rows of seats taking notes, except for one certain twin pig tail haired girl. She rustled restlessly in her seat.

"...We will be assigning one person from each branch to take one extra sector..." said the presenter.

Not one word was said about the Academy City breach of security. Kuroko's fist gripped tightly and her own nails dug into the palm of her hand.

"It is to our top priority to protect the civilians of this city. We will make sure to do our very best to keep this city sa-"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Kuroko shot up from her seat and shouted on the top of her lungs. "What is with you people, Academy City's defensive border has been breached by someone from the outside and you're not even bringing it up! You're all claiming that it is the top priority to protect the people, but why won't you acknowledge that the biggest threat is right in front of you. Academy City could be in grave danger, but you won't say anything about it!"

Everyone in the room stared at her.

"Who are you?" Asked the presenter.

"Shirai Kuroko, Judgment branch 177, Field Operative."

"Shirai-san, what you have just said is highly classified information and is beyond our field of abilities. Like said before, our duty was just to insure that the public does not panic, and that is as far as we were requested to go. If you don't mind, please take a seat, or we will ask you to leave."

"..." Kuroko silenced and reluctantly took a seat.

The meeting proceeded accordingly.

* * *

Touma finally broke free of Misaka's hold, but at the cost of being electrocuted. What happened earlier was, Touma tried to break free, but her grip was too strong. So he tapped her on the head until she stirred. Mikoto woke up, realizing what she was doing, blushed furiously and unintentionally shot off electricity straight into him. Touma fell to the ground, and Misaka buried her face in the blanket hiding her blushing, even though no one was in the room except for them. Styil was freshening up in the bathroom and sighed when he heard the commotion outside.

Mikoto went into the bathroom after electrocuting Touma to freshen up. Her hair was out of place and stains from her tears were still present on her cheeks.

_Seriously, what's with him. First he forgets what I told him, then he goes off and does something stupid like that! We actually...fell asleep together. And he... and then I... _

Her face went red and she was burning up. She splashed some cold water onto her face and looked into the mirror to flatten her hair, trying to make herself look orderly again despite her train of thought being completely jumbled.

Outside, Touma was still numb, but he managed to get up and cook breakfast for everyone. He reached into the fridge and grabbed a carton of eggs surgically, praying that misfortune was not to fall upon him in the dangerous procedure of moving them to the counter. Sweat drops fell down his forehead as he successfully brought them to a bowl. His motor movements weren't completely smooth since he was electrocuted a short time ago. Mikoto came out from the bathroom and entered the kitchen to help around. Touma asked her to cook the rice, which she accepted with hesitation. She reached around him for a cup of rice to put inside the rice cooker. She opened the cooker and poured in the rice, but stopped after that.

"Uhhhhhhh, Touma."

"Yea?" He replied nervously anticipating an electric attack.

"H-how do you work this thing..."

"You never used a rice cooker before?"

"No! Of course I've used one before. Everyone knows how to use one, i-it's just that I forgot how to... I mean, it's b-b-been a while..."

*sigh

"Oi, what's with that over-dramatic sigh!?"

"Nothing." He said approaching Mikoto and the rice cooker.

"Ok, first of all, you were supposed to wash the rice."

He moved Mikoto over to the side and dumped out the contents of the cooker into a strainer and rinsed the rice in the sink. Mikoto watched intently, but her eyes kept diverting to his face then shooting back to the task.

"...Then, you pour in some water for the rice to cook. I normally use 1 3/4 ratio of water per cup, but really it depends on what kind of rice it is... Then you can add some salt..."

Mikoto kept being distracted by Touma, her eyes were now darting back and forth.

"Oi, Mikoto, are you listening?"

"Yes!" She lied.

"Ok, then we close the lid and set it to steam for-"

A huge flame from the stove flew up.

"What the?!" Shouted Touma. "I didn't even turn on the stove yet! Mikoto get back from here, it's dangerous!"

He grabbed a towel and began trying to snuff out the flames. He accidently brought his hand too close the stove and burned his right hand.

"Gaaah!"

"Are you ok!?" Asked Mikoto running up to him.

A searing pain developed in his hand which increased by the second. The sliding door of his dorm room opened again and Styil, who was smoking again, rushed in and threw his hands forward. The flames from the stove bent towards his direction and flew to him. He caught the flames like a ball and clasped his hands together, putting them out.

He sighed and said, "What in God's name are you two doing?"

Touma sat depressingly in the bathroom again as Mikoto helped bandage his right hand. Styil was in the kitchen, finishing cooking their breakfast.

"Seriously, what's with my misfortune..."

"You get hurt too much." She replied

"...That's not what I meant."

She picked up another tape role and began bandaging his hand over and under.

"By the way, how's your rib? You haven't whined about it." She said, finishing wrapping his hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot it was there." He said probing the area.

"I'm going to take a look." She said lifting his shirt, blushing again slightly.

"Oi, really it's fine. You don't have to! OI, Misaka, don't- stop unwrapping the bandgages- OI OI! Seriously, what if it worsens the injury- Mikoto please-OW!"

Mikoto bonked him on the head with a fist and continued to unravel the bandages. Touma reluctantly kept quiet and remained uncomfortably seated as Mikoto forcefully mad e Touma be treated by her expertise. She completely removed the bandages to see that the swelling had gone down slightly, but there was still major bruising covering the general area . Touma looked away uncomfortably.

"Oi, what's with that look?" Asked Mikoto sharply.

"N-nothing... It's just that I'm not exactly enjoying being probed at..."

Electricity bridged from her bangs to the floor

"Here you have someone tending to your injuries, and you don't even have the decency to act grateful! "

"What are you talking about, I'm plenty happy that you're helping me!"

Electricity poured out of her violently.

"Geeeeh, really Mikoto, I'm really grateful!" He said, throwing his hands in front of his face getting ready for an attack.

Then Mikoto stopped firing sparks and glared at him.

"You frigg'n idiot, consider yourself lucky I'm willing to do these things for you." She turned and left the bathroom slamming the door.

"...I don't exactly like being electrocuted, but this is different... *sigh"

Touma threw his shirt back over his head and exited the bathroom to see Mikoto and Styil setting up the room for breakfast. Styil pulled in the table while Mikoto brought in the bowls of food from the kitchen. A small plate of egg whites were given to Sphinx, which he devoured instantly similarly to how Index would have.

Touma ran into the kitchen to fetch the chopsticks and napkins which he placed on the table. After all the setup was complete, the three sat down to eat.

"Itadakimasu" They all said in unison.

Styil and Mikoto began eating, while Touma fumbled with his left hand trying to pick up the food. He shakily brought up a small glob of rice and egg, but fell as soon as it reached his mouth. Small tears glinted in his eyes.

Mikoto noticed Touma's struggles and watched him fail repeatedly. Even though she was mad at him for being so dense, she still pitied him. She picked up some food from her bowl.

"Oi, open your mouth." She said.

"Huh?- GWWAAAFFFFF"

Mikoto forcefully shoved a mouthful of food into his mouth with her chopsticks. She blushed as she watched him swallow the food.

"What was that for!?"

"Nothing, it just looked like you were struggling... so I... never mind. Just eat your food like a normal person!"

"I don't understand..."

Styil, annoyed, shoved food into his mouth trying to tune out the other two.

Touma continued to struggle, while Mikoto forced herself to keep using the same chopsticks she used to force feed Touma.

Then Touma's cell rang.

"Hello?"

"KAMI~YAN! How ya doin!?"

"Tsuchimikado!"

"Ne, why don't you open your front door."

Touma got up and opened the door to see a perfectly healthy Tsuchimikado, free of any injuries, dressed in his normal green unbuttoned shirt.

"You've got a minute?"

**Chapter End**

**Hah, that chapter end looks fancy. Anyways, these last two chapters are like the calm before a storm. Now the serious business is getting down.**

**Touma's using his left hand for everything since his right hand is burned. I got inspiration from my recent injury, now I have to do everything with my left hand. It sucks... especially for my sport... -_-**

**Anyways, for some reason I've been finding it hard to write these Touma X Mikoto scenes without screwing up their personalities or dialogue. Probably just my anxiety or insecurities JK.**

**REVIEWS, give me them~!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Haaaaaaaiiiiiiii!" shouted Tsuchimikado.

He brought up his hands from his back revealing several plane tickets to Switzerland.

"Those are..."

"Yep, plane tickets to Switzerland for you and your lover! Who knew or unfortunate Kami-yan would wind up with a girl first."

"Oi, Tsuchimikado, she is not my lover! She's just helping me. (Though I'd prefer she hadn't forced herself into this mess)."

"Anyways, Stiyl will be riding with me. And Accelerator will fly on another plane!"

"Wait, Accelerator?"

"You didn't hear? He'll be tagging along since they took something very special of his."

"?"

The door to Touma's dorm opened from behind. Styil walked out into the hallway joining the conversation while lighting a smoke.

"Ah, Stiyl, you're just in time. We now know the Vatican's plan. They want to start an artificial Armageddon, the end of the world as you know it." Tsuchimikado said casually. "They need Index since she has a specific grimoires known as "The Book of Ends". But they can't use her without Last Order. The Vatican needed the control of the Misaka Network to shut down all the sisters. If they do that, then AIM fields all around the world will disappear, allowing them to activate Armageddon, thus ending the world. Switzerland is also the only country without any Sisters in it due to their neutral state, making it the perfect place for them to start the spell."

"Why do they need Last Order?"

"The spell they are using requires a vast amount of earth energy, but its properties are a little different the Feng Sui. It brings the earth alive with God's might, but if the earth is to use magic, any AIM fields will intercept it causing it to fail in that particular spot. The spell also has a long activation time, so we will use that to destroy its structure before they can succeed. After activating the spell, Academy City and Vatican Square will most likely be the only two remaining powers. After this, they're hoping Academy City will collapse internally by itself from the instability."

"So basically... if they succeed, there will most likely be two superpowers left, but they want absolute control," Touma assumed.

"Yes, like Yin and Yang. The natural order of things likes to stay balanced. That's how the universe is meant to be, but sick bastards who are stuck on seeking more power can't seem to understand that." Tsuchimikado replied. He looked at his watch, then back to Touma. "Kami-yan, your plane leaves in an hour. Get ready. There will be taxi waiting for you outside." Tsuchimikado handed him two tickets. "Come Stiyl."

Stiyl Magnus and Tsuchimikado left the scene. Touma entered his dorm room to see Mikoto right behind the door eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You heard everything?"

Mikoto nodded her head

* * *

Touma rapidly packed his bag, stuffing them with his clothes. Mikoto changed back into her Tokiwadai uniform while Touma wore a casual T shirt and black pants. Touma zipped up the bag and made sure he had the plane tickets.

"Oi, Mikoto. It'd be better if you hold on to these, knowing my misfortune." He handed Mikoto the plane tickets. He grabbed the bag and pulled up the handle for rolling.

"Let's go."

Touma and Mikoto hurry out of the room. They had 45 minutes left before their plane leaves.

They reach the dorm's parking lot to see a single black sedan with a hired chauffeur.

"Kamijou-san?" Asked the driver.

"Yes." He replied quickly throwing his bag to the driver. Touma and Mikoto jumped into the back seat of the car while the chauffeur helped put the bag into the trunk. The car started up and zoomed off into the direction of the airport.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto and kamijou Touma made it to the airport on time, but still need to go through the long tiring security check. Mikoto walked through it fine, but for some reason, Touma kept being stopped. Eventually the airport security decided to do a full body pat down. A creepy looking man put on some rubber gloves and began to pat him down. Touma had an awful expression on his face as the security patted lower and lower.

After realizing that Touma didn't have any violent objects, they let them through. The two ran to their gateway and took their seats.

"Seating 6, please get your tickets ready and prepare to board the plane." Said a soft voice.

Mikoto pulled out the tickets and walked up to the line forming to enter the plane. Touma followed behind and they entered the plane. Touma put his bag into a compartment and sat next to Mikoto.

"Haaa, we actually made it," Touma smiled.

Mikoto nodded her head in agreement and stared out the plane window.

Everyone boarded the plane to Switzerland and buckled up. A flight attendant walked into the middle of the row and began stating the safety procedures if there is to be a plane crash. Then the pilot told everyone to put away all electronic devices and turn them off.

Touma turned to Mikoto and patted her head.

"What are you doing?"

"He said turn off all electronic devices."

Mikoto glared at him and quickly took his hand off from her head, but inside, Mikoto was blushing.

The parts on the wings moved and the engines began to start up. They moved forward slowly and turned onto the run way. The plane stopped for period of time, then began to pick up a lot of speed. The front of the plane eventually lifted off and the ascended diagonally into the air. Mikoto sat back into her chair and relaxed a little.

* * *

In a hospital room, Abbondino lied on his bed. He had an IV attached to his arm and an EKG monitoring his vitals. He was still a sleep from exhaustion from using Angel Michael to fight Touma, Mikoto, Tsuchimikado and Awaki.

In the hallway, footsteps were heard. A man in a black suit with a cross hanging down his neck entered the room. He walked up to Abbondino's bed and looked down at him. The mysterious man looked at the IV connected to his arm and opened it. He took out a bottle of a clear fluid and dumped its content into the bag. In less than a minute, Abbondino convulsed violently and his breathing became irregular. The man in the suit said, "You served us well, Abbondino. But now you are a threat to us and a hindrance."

Heaven Canceller ran into the room, to see a dead body on the bed, foaming at the mouth. The EKG showed a flat line and created a loud high pitch beep

Chapter end

**Ok, so yea, the riots were a fail, lol. Guess they didn't make sense, thanks for letting me know. This is all part of the experience **

**R3V*3W$ PL3 $3 (REVIEWS PLEASE)**

**(PS) Next chapter might be a comedic filler/parody. It has nothing to do with the plot, except making fun of itself.**


	15. chapter 15

**A CERTAIN MAGICAL PARODY**

**THIS IS A SMALL COMEDIC CHAPTER FILLER TO MAKE YOU GUYS LAUGH.**

**IF YOU WISH TO NOT ENJOY YOURSELF AND THIS CHAPTER, PROCEED TO CLICKING THE NEXT CHAPTER BUTTON...**

**THESE ARE VARIOUS SCENES MAKING FUN OF THE TO ARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX UNIVERSE, MY STORY AND THE ORIGINAL PLOT. ENJOY.**

"You're always running off and protecting people... I'm constantly worrying about you. You appear for a little while and show everyone that stupid smile of yours, and then you just disappear again. You never seem to realize what you're doing to me, toying with my feelings and leading me off into the wrong direction. I don't know what to do anymore! I want to be by your side, Touma. I want to be there for you... Because... because I-I love you."

"... ..."

"...Why? Why must you carry such a heavy burden all by yourself. I can help you... I know you just want everyone to be happy, but why do you have to suffer so much? I can be of use to you! Why won't you ask me for help!? Touma..."

"Misaka... It is because... I'M GAY"

He threw off Misaka and Tsuchimikado randomly appeared in the door. They joined hands, skipping away out from the hospital leaving Mikoto in total shock.

Styil Magnus is wearing a pink v-neck t shirt, shorts and flip-flops. He looked extremely odd. Sweat drops dripped down his face. A small cat was balled up in his short's pocket. He walked up to a window that showed his reflection.

"..."

"I LOOK _FABULOUS~~!"_

_The windowless building_

Aliester Crowley floated upside down in his tube of reddish liquid. In front of him were countless screens of videos. One large one expanded in front of him.

"... HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY~ Sexy Lady! Op, op ,op oppa gangnam style! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY"

A smile formed on his face. Then he heard footsteps in the distance from the shadows. The screen closed quickly.

"So you heard." He said almost musically.

Tsuchimikado gangnam styled into the room.

Touma charged at Abbondino again, but was shot back by an unexpected blue fire ball. Abbondino then fired mercilessly at Touma who was still lying on the ground. Touma eventually got back up and recovered from the blasts.

"Why?" Said Touma

Abbondino looked at Touma.

"What is with you people?! Why do you need to drag Index into this for!?"

"You... You still don't understand? You of all people should know she is the holder of 103,000 grimories. She is the key to saving the world. With her power, we can stop all the chaos and finally protect everyone's smiles. By using her, we the Vatican Church can insure the survival of the world and the restoration of God's original might, even if it will cost her life and countless others. Only with her, we can bring peace to this world."

"What? What do you mean at the cost of her life and countless others?!" Shouted Touma

"In order for peace to last, a certain amount of sacrifice must be made. We the Vatican Church, will destroy all Otaku's that exist on this planet! Imagine it, Imagine Breaker, a world without Otaku's! Isn't it beautiful!?"

Aliester Crowley floated upside down in a vertical tube in the windowless building. Tsuchimikado entered the room.

"Oi, Aliester."

"Yes"

"I have a question I've been meaning to ask you for a long time.."

"..."

"How do you keep the liquid from going up your nose?"

"ACCELERATOR!" Shouted Worst.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"ARE YOU A BOY OR A GIRL?!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS!?"

"Well, you could pass for a flat-chested girl with a yandere personality!"

"NO I DO NOT, FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M MALE!"

Level 6 shift project research facility

In a medical room with countless machines, Accelerator sat on a hospital bed in a gown.

An extremely familiar doctor from a certain popular kid's show walked into the room.

"Hello, my name is Professor Samuel Oak, but you could just call me Professor Oak. Before you start your journey onto killing countless clones of a Level 5, I need to know if you're a boy or a girl."

"Can't you tell?"

"I'm sorry I didn't quite get that. Are you a boy or a girl?"

"A boy damnit!"

"Oh, I see now. Now your name, what was it again?"

"Doesn't it say on that clipboard of yours?"

"Ah, so your name is clipboard. And your rival, hmm what was his name again?"

"ASSFACE!"

"Ah, yes that's right."

"What the hell is going on. OI, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻

Misaka Mikoto is at the infamous vending machine known for munching on people's hard earned money.

*Bang bang bang bang bang

Drinks popped out of the machine.

"No... No... No... Ew gross. What's with these drinks."

On the floor in front of the machine were some of the most interesting drinks you will ever see.

Beef Curry soup, Squid Mucus, Pork Intestine Extract, Fermented Lime, Fermented Chicken Liver, Ice Cold Horse Radish, Wasabi Soup, Ramen Base, Sparkling Soy Sauce, Goat Cheese, Salty Nut drink, Bitter Melon Juice, Cold Black Beans, Soy Beans, Jalapeño Extract, motor oil...

The real reason Index is with Touma...

Accelerator opened his window for some fresh air. As he raised the sliding panel of glass, he noticed something outside. A blue haired nun laid on the balcony.

"What the hell."

"I'm hungry."

"Huh?"

"I said, I'm hungry. It'd make me happy if-"

She went flying into the air disappearing into the distance.

"Like I care." Said Accelerator closing his window"

At a certain dorm room.

"Ah, the day is bright, but my future is dark.. Huh?"

A blue haired nun dressed in white robes laid on the balcony rail of Touma's dorm.

"I'm hungry..."

And thus began the unfortunate involvement of Touma in the Magic side.

**Hope I didn't offend anyone. I have nothing against homosexuals, in fact some of them are the best people you will ever meet. And, I just find some Otaku people really annoying, but whatever, they will probably grow out of it one day... I hope...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

SWITZERLAND

A large Catholic Church with large stone walls and pillars as well as an enormous court yard was the rendezvous point for Galeazzo. He had managed to escape Academy City and smuggle himself and two unconscious girls into Switzerland. He hitchhiked a passing worker truck and dropped off at the closest point to the church. He hiked his way up, carrying both girls in his arms. The large stone rooftop appeared over the top of the hill he was making his way up on. When he finally reached the first steps into the church, the Pope came out to greet him with a smile. He walked down the stairs and kissed Galeazzo on both sides of his cheeks as a greeting and brushed his hand over the two girl's heads.

"Well done, Galeazzo."

Galeazzo nodded his head, but he knew Abbondino was left behind. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't even be in Switzerland with the targets.

"Is something wrong?" Asked the pope.

"...No. Everything is fine."

"Good. Come in boy, have something to drink..."

The two entered the church and the big heavy entrance doors closed by themselves as they entered the church. Galeazzo followed the Pope to the courtyard in the back. A servant brought them two glasses of wine as they walked through the back doors of the church. On the ground was a large symbol known as the Fruit of Life. With the help of ancient Geometry, a hyper cube was etched within the fruit of life. Writings in Latin were etched around the rim of the circle.

"This is where the end will begin." Said the Pope throwing his arms out to the side.

Galeazzo looked at the magnificent scenery surrounding him. This magic literally uses the spiritual power of the earth. The formations made onto the ground would tap into the energy source and ultimately end the world with the help of a certain Grimorie, Book of Ends.

"In a matter of time, humanity will pay for its sins, and God will finally be restore to his original glory!"

Galeazzo took a couple of sips from his glass watching the pope gloat about his plans.

The Pope's plans were to use this Church in Switzerland, due to its optimal geographical location, and the fact is was extremely easy to create ley lines branching off into every Catholic Church in the world, thus equally spreading the destruction globally. Even the Vatican Square in Rome will be destroyed by the spell, but this did not stop the Pope's ambitions. He was fully aware of the consequences.

* * *

The plane Touma and Mikoto are on is now flying over the borders of Academy City. A flight attendant came down the aisles with a food cart handing out snacks and drinks.

"Mikoto, there's a food cart. Do you want anything?"

"I'll have a Yoshinomi Cider"

Touma asked for Mikoto's cider and an iced coffee as well as a bag of peanuts. Touma paid for the refreshments with his Academy City debt card, praying that it would work. Somehow, it passed through. He handed the cider to Mikoto and hesitantly opened his iced coffee. He popped open the can, and tried to pour it into a plastic cup. Amazingly, nothing spilled. Mikoto watched him as he tediously tried to drink his beverage. He brought the cup closer to his mouth and...

The airplane made a sudden jolt as it hit a small turbulence. Touma jolted up with the plane spilling his coffee on himself.

"Right when I thought I had a break, such misfortunes always come back to me. *sigh..."

Mikoto laughed a little inside.

Touma changed into a new shirt and sat back down in his seat. Mikoto stared through the window at the ocean flowing below them. It was roughly a 12 in half hour flight to Switzerland. After landing, they were to wait at the airport for Tsuchimikado and the rest.

Mikoto immersed herself into her thoughts as Touma laid his head back. Then a question occurred to Mikoto regarding Index.

"Neh, Touma."

Touma turned.

"Who is this Index girl to you? I m-mean, how important is she to you...?"

"Hmm? Uh, well. I guess I care for her. I mean, she is a human being and her life is in constant danger..."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Eh?"

"This girl lives with you and you care for her. I-Isn't there at least some kind of intimacy happening? I-I mean, not like that, but i-is she like... I-I-I...-"

"No not at all!" Denied Touma waving his hands.

_Even though he has girls all around him, he doesn't even understand the meaning of any of it... But I confessed to him earlier, so this puts me in a different position then the others?_

"In actuality, Index is a good friend. Although she is constantly raiding my fridge and forcing me to spend my own hard earned cash, she has become an important part of my life, kind of like a little sister I guess... Why?" Replied Touma.

"...Nothing"

_Gosh, why did I ask that question. It's so embarrassing!_

"Hey, what's with that strange face, Mikoto."

"Nothing, really it's nothing!" She denied forcefully turning back to facing the window.

"..."

_*gulp, when a girl looks troubled and says it's nothing; it almost certainly spells out doom for a guy..._

But Touma was just misunderstanding everything...

* * *

The sun was setting in Switzerland. A beautiful hew of colors shown over the church Galeazzo and the Pope resided in. Under the church was a lavish living area. It had a dining hall, kitchens, and several large bedrooms. The Pope ordered the construction workers to make an especially a large one for himself.

Galeazzo retired to his room which was decorated in a very European style. He had given up the two girls to some servants who locked them up into another room. Galeazzo sat on the soft bed and sighed. Though he was a faithful "servant of God", he began to have some doubts. The Pope never asked him about the whereabouts of Abbondino. Even though his instructions were not to hesitate to abandon each other, Galeazzo was not a cold blooded. Even though he knew their plan would kill millions of other people around the world, his mind was fixated on the well being of Abbondino. He sighed heavily and changed out of his black robes and into some more comfortable sleeping attire. He walked over to a table with a large glass bottle of Scotch and poured out some into a cup. He had one cup, then two, then... The bottle of Scotch was gone.

Galeazzo began to feel woozy and collapsed onto the soft bed and fell asleep.

The sun had finally disappeared into the horizon and the black night quickly enveloped the sky. Touma sat uncomfortably as Mikoto clung to his arm when she fell asleep.

_She really isn't aware of what she is doing right now, does she..._

Touma tried to shift slightly in his chair, trying to not awaken the possibly violent electro-master clinging to him. He tried to wiggle his arm away from Mikoto, but she was glued to him. Touma looked at her peaceful face. He unconsciously blushed, unaware of the funny feeling in his gut and gave up trying to escape.

A couple of giggling girls to his left in the middle aisle caught his attention. He turned to see what they were so jittery about and noticed they were talking amongst themselves about he and Mikoto. He overheard them calling them a cute couple and how romantic they looked. Embarrassing beads of sweat dropped down Touma's neck as he tried to ignore the group of girls.

Only 8 hours left on the plane and they would land.

"Such misfortune."

~CHAPTER END~

**There is a (7hour difference between Japan and Switzerland). Alright, well, chapter 14 was a fail, thank you all for expressing your thoughts. So I took out the riots, after re-reading the previous chapters and the chapter itself. It made absolutely no sense lol. Anyways, the story will continue without the riots, since they have been completely removed from the plot. I will find another way to include Kuroko. Thanks a lot everyone. Wouldn't get anywhere without you.**

**But hey, maybe I'll use the riot scenes in another fanfic. Who knows.**

**Reviews please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**just to be sure with everyone to avoid anymore confusion. The roots have been completely removed from the plot. Kuroko will now have a different part of the story now. probably done strange lesbian fetish thing... I actually really dislike Kuroko. but I don't have anything against homosexuality though, they can duo whatever they want, except running makes or in pinks feather outfits down the streets of SF, THAT'S JUST DISTURBING.**

Eventually, Touma had fallen asleep as well. Mikoto opened her eyes and noticed her entire upper body was leaning on Touma and she was still holding his arm. She blushed but noticed he was still asleep. She let go of his arm and sat back up in her chair. In front of her she noticed a flip switch. She clicked it to the side and a folding, plastic cover opened up revealing a small TV screen. She smiled as a childish thought took over her brain almost instantly. She plugged in a headphones to the arm rest and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels searching for a show about Gekota. She flew through hundreds of channels until finally she found what she was looking for. Her eyes grew bright when she saw her beloved frog character jump up and down on the television. Then the screen went dark and white letters began to fly through the screen. She yelled out loud realizing that she just missed the show.

Touma woke up to Mikoto's sudden shout.

"What are you doing, biribiri?

"*sigh, nothing. And stop calling me that name you idiot." she said with hidden tears.

"Whatever..." He began to doze off again.

* * *

Galeazzo walked out into the dining hall where he saw the pope and several other important looking people eating breakfast. He dragged his feet and stumbled a little due to his hangover. The men and women all smiled happily as they feasted on the large amounts of food. The pope sat at the very end of the table, he was talking to foreign relations officials, presidents and other religious figures. Some of the people gathered belonged to countries that were at the brink of war with each other. Galeazzo walked up to the pope's side and whispered into his ear.

"Who are these people and what is going on here?"

"Simple politics my boy. You see here, are some of the most powerful people in the world. They can easily influence the peoples of their countries to do as they say by twisting a couple of words here and there and feeding their media false information. They will be the key to our success, because there is nothing worse than having to fight against a global populace. Sure we could do it, but it would take so much more time, it's just inefficient. And most importantly, true power rules from the shadows..." Replied the pope nonchalantly. "Anyways have a seat, you ought to be starving."

Galeazzo took a seat at the table and took a spoonful of eggs and several sausages. He looked around at the very wealthy officials around him. Every single one of them knew about the pope's plan. This wasn't an operation to save the world, this was a plan of world domination...

Galeazzo slowly ate his meal and left the table.

* * *

"**This is the pilot speaking. We are approaching Switzerland, we will be landing shortly. Please remain seated and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you for choosing Academy Air."**

Touma snored quietly as the plane began to reach inland. The sun was shining through the window of the plane. Mikoto strapped in her seatbelt and looked over to the sleeping Touma. He sat lazily in his chair, unbuckled. She shook him, but he was in deep sleep. She touched his arm with her finger, lightly statically shocking him. He jolted up and turned to Mikoto.

"What was that for!?"

"You wouldn't wake up. C'mon, we're landing, fasten your seatbelt."

"..." Touma rubbed his head and buckled up.

The plane dipped downward and descended towards the ground.

* * *

Tsuchimikado and Styil sat in an airport cafe. They arrived earlier and were waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. Instead of his normal open green shirt attire, he sported a grey sweater and black jacket.

"There are several Catholic Churches in this area, but there is one that was ordered to be built rather fast last a couple months ago. However, its geographical location might be a little difficult to reach. Switzerland is an extremely mountainous country, to have a church built up there is extremely difficult, especially in such a short amount of time. That bastard had this thing planned for a while."

"How do you suppose we get there."

"I have a couple of ideas. One might be extremely costly, but the other is completely out of question."

"And that is...-"

"Me." Awaki, Accelerator and Worst walked into the cafe and up to their table. They pulled up some chairs and sat down. Awaki wore a red sports jacket while Accelerator wore his white snow jacket. Misaka Worst borrowed one of Yomikawa's jackets and sweat pants.

Tsuchimikado's phone rang.

"Tsuchimikado, where are you? We just landed."

"Kami~yan, how was the flight? Did you have some good quality time with your cute girlfriend?"

"Oi! I already said she's not my girlfriend!"

Mikoto blushed on the other side as Touma denied Tsuchimikado's accusations.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say. We are in a Swiss bakery. You'll know it when you get here."

* * *

"Kind and virtuous leaders of the world, I present to you the plan that will change the world forever." Proclaimed Pietro. He danced around the courtyard in front of the many internationally important people.

"In just a couple of hours, my friends, we will be the ones to rebuild a new and beautiful world."

The numerous figures applauded and smiled amongst each other.

"A toast!" Yelled the Pope

"A toast!"

Inside the church, Galeazzo kneeled before a great cross hanging over large panels of tainted glass depicting stories of the bible.

He prayed to God, asking if what he was doing was really right. New World Order, his directions were given to him by the Pope himself, with the justifications of saving the world. He knew that the plan would end the lives of millions, but he was drilled into believing it was for the greater good. His partner, Abbondino, was easily influenced by the Pope's words. When the Pope took in Abbondino, the Vatican Church became his only home. The Pope before him took him in and raised him like a son. Abbondino trusted no one else, except the church. He listened to every word they said and trusted everything he was told. They taught him magic and told him, anyone who defies God or denies his existence is evil and must be cleansed of their sins. Galeazzo was told a similar story when he joined the church. But he was different. He listened to the church and memorized the bible, but he kept his own ideas to himself. When the new Pope came into power, he watched his actions carefully.

When he was given the mission to end the world, he accepted it. He reassured himself it was for the best and believed God was watching over him. In the end, he came back with the targets, leaving Abbondino behind.

Galeazzo clenched his fists. It all didn't make any sense. The Pope asked for the two girls and said it was for the restoration of God's might and the start of a new beginning. He said it would end the lives of all sinners and the leaders of worldly corruption, but there was the Pope when he came back, with the leaders of corruption themselves. Men and women of great wealth, some were even corrupted business owners, that hold power irresponsibly. He had been lied to.

Galeazzo made his final words addressed to God and left.

* * *

Touma and Misaka made their way to the cafe and sat by the group's table. Their large group was attracting some attention, but people just walked by.

Misaka Worst helped herself to a Cinnamon Roll and tried to force some onto Accelerator as Tsuchimikado gave out information on their plan.

"The Vatican has eyes everywhere. It will be extremely risky if we all traveled together in one group." Said Tsuchimikado.

"We'll split into groups for now." Said Styil.

Tsuchimikado pulled out a map of Switzerland and circled a certain point with a red pen.

"Gimmelwald is our destination. The Vatican has recently built a large church at this location."

"But as you can see, it will be difficult to reach. There is a very risk of avalanche and it's impossible to climb " Finished Styil.

"Kami~yan, because you cannot be teleported or transported by magic, you'll need to take a gondola up to the mountains. It takes 30 minutes, so Awaki will teleport me and Styil directly into the rural town. There aren't many establishments except some farms and that church. We'll scout the church and retrieve some intel. Accelerator, I'm assuming you can make your way up there without a problem."

Accelerator glared. Worst smiled at Mikoto wickedly causing Mikoto to back away slowly .

"Well, there isn't much time to be wasted. Let's go." Said Tsuchimikado.

* * *

After the briefing, the group split up. Touma and Mikoto went to a close clothing shop to purchase warmer clothing. Despite it being midsummer, highest temperatures in the alps would be at least 23 degrees. A sign above said the current temperatures outside was 11 degrees C or 51 degrees F.

Touma didn't have enough money so Mikoto exchanged her Yen to the Swiss currency.

Mikoto bought Touma a slick black jacket and snow gloves. She bought herself a small pink sweat jacket, fluffy ear muffs, actual pants and gloves.

They made it past the near impossible language barrier and bought the clothing. They entered the nearest bathrooms and changed into their new clothes. Touma and Mikoto both blushed when they saw each other in their new clothes.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...um..."

"yea..."

CHAPTER END

**Trust me, I'm not a conspiracy theorist and irresponsible people ruling the world yadaydaydaa. And If you got the idea i believe corrupted people are ruling the world, well... it depends. Well at least in Amurika (America) congress is too busy fighting amongst each other instead of actually trying to focus on solving problems. But that's just my opinion. But what I know for sure is that a lot of people like power, and people with power want more power. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter.**

**See you next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

Gimmelwald: 1:00 PM: Large Cow Pasture

Dozens of cows roamed around an enclosed area of grass. A large wooden barn stood in the distance and only a couple of houses could be seen in the distance. Not far from the area was a small town and a resort that sat in-between the crevice of the mountains of Switzerland. Built a little higher from the towns was a large Catholic Church belonging to the Vatican.

Tsuchimikado, Stiyl and Awaki appeared out of nowhere in the pasture. Awaki landed on some cow waste and gritted in disgust. She shook of the brown and sticky mass off her boots. Tsuchimikado looked around the area and inspected the geographical surroundings. He followed the ground and tracked the area as if he was following something. His eyes went from the ground to the mountains in front of them.

"... There is a large ley lines here. If the Pope is planning on using this to create Armageddon, then he should have a transformer to direct the energies."

Tsuchimikado stared at the mountain; nearly hidden by the jagged rocks and snow, a pointed stone roof with a cross standing at the top.

"There."

The three disappeared again.

* * *

Base of Gimmelwald: Rotating Gondola: 1:15 PM

Touma and Misaka entered the waiting lobby of the large rotating gondola that would transport them and up to 60 other people into Gimmelwald. Most of the people there looked like young couples that were there to go hiking or backpacking. Touma and Misaka sat at a bench in the seating area, waiting for the next gondola to arrive. Mikoto looked around at their surroundings. Touring couples from around the world took pictures of themselves while posing for a memorable shot or cuddled together. It was the middle of summer, the universal time of vacation for everyone. Mikoto blushed as she looked around, fantasizing. Touma, not noticing any of it, continued to think about the well being of Index.

A voice from some speakers in the room turned on with a small clicking sound and a voice speaking in German spoke through. After finishing, another voice spoke speaking in French, Italian then English.

**"Thank you for waiting~ The gondola has arrived, please prepare for your departure. Enjoy the scenery and have a wonderful time~~"**

Mikoto listened to the French speaker and alerted Touma. People lined up by the door which slowly opened up revealing a large, rectangular gondola. Workers helped the people step into the large gondola and made sure no one slipped or fell. The gondola slowly filled with people and the doors closed. Despite it being filled, there was still quite the bit of room inside, enough to walk around. The people outside gave a thumbs up and the gondola swung forward slightly and began to lift upward into the mountains. Below them was the awesome landscape of Switzerland. Green grass, rocks, shrubs and pine trees flowed below them as they ascended. As they went higher up, a cascading water fall poured into a small pool. Mikoto stared through the window and pulled Touma over. Both were mesmerized by the sights. Eventually more people noticed the waterfall and the area around them became more crowded, pushing the two closer together. Mikoto blushed and Touma had an awkward face and avoided eye contact.

* * *

Galeazzo waited in the storage room used to house the two girls, Index and Last Order. He stroked their hair with a face of agony and despair. He was still torn, whether to allow Armageddon and end the world, or to stop the plan saving millions.

The door to the room opened, pouring in light from the outside. Another magician stepped in and smiled. He wore red robes with a large golden cross stitched onto the sides and the center.

"Are you bonding with the girls? C'mon, we're magicians, not pedophiles." Said the magician in red.

Galeazzo stopped stroking their heads and stood up.

"I'm not letting you take them, Angelo. What the Pope is doing isn't right. He's been lying to us the whole time."

"I know." Angelo walked closer to Galeazzo.

"Listen to me, we can stop this twisted plan if we take these two and -"

Galeazzo froze and didn't understand what had just happened. Then a sharp pain slowly shot through his gut and the taste of iron came up his mouth. Angelo's hand was at Galeazzo's stomach, holding a dagger. He pulled it out and Galeazzo stumbled to a wall and collapsed.

"I know, Galeazzo. Of course we're not trying to save the world. You're too naive. People like you were already planned on being disposed of." Smirked Angelo. "People who can't be completely controlled like a puppet cannot be trusted."

He walked up to Galeazzo and yanked off the silver cross slung over his neck and pocketed it. He then lifted the two girls and left the room.

Galeazzo only watched helplessly as he saw Angelo walk out. A black tunnel surrounded his vision and then lost consciousness. A pool of blood surrounded him.

* * *

Catholic Church: Gimmelwald: 1:15 PM

Tsuchimikado, Styil and Awaki snuck around the church. When they approached the entrance, they noticed several men in black suits, armed with military grade weaponry. The men spoke in German to each other as they continued to patrol the entrance. Taking them out might have attracted attention so they avoided as much contact as possible. They entered the church into the main hall. They used the numerous rows of seats as cover. Outside they heard numerous voices speaking joyously. A couple of guards stood by the exit doors to the courtyard near the stained glass and enormous cross. These guards spoke Chinese and seemed to be making a couple of jokes as they lazily stood guard. Tsuchimikado peered above the seat to try and see outside. His efforts were futile; the glass was too heavily stained and the only direct way out were those doors.

Tsuchimikado turned to Awaki who crouched on the other side of the hall. He made a hand gesture telling her to go to the roof of the church. She disappeared without hesitation. Styil pointed out a door to their left. They cautiously exit the room, with minimal sound. The door they went through led to stairs that descended immediately. They stealthily make their way down, but stopped when they heard voices. These men spoke in English and the sound of their equipment rattled as they walked. Their shadows appeared to get larger and their voices became louder. Tsuchimikado and Styil went to one side and hid in the shadows. The men, who seemed to be British passed by, unaware of the intruders. They spoke leisurely and were completely off guard. Tsuchimikado and Styil emerged from the shadows and snuck up from behind. They silenced the two guards quickly and dragged them to a dark corner. They stripped them of their clothing and equipment and dressed themselves with them. Styil cloaked the unconscious guards with a spell and they disappeared from sight.

Both of them spoke English, so they would be able to stay undetected easier. Tsuchimikado strapped the L85A2 assault rifle over his shoulder and placed the pistol in its holster. Styil did the same. They put in the ear pieces, which were connected to each other and made their way down the hall. Despite the heavy security patrolling the area, the different international groups were not connected. The men who spoke German at the entrance and the men Chinese men guarding the courtyard were all disconnected. Most likely because each guard belonged to the family they protected, and weren't on any agreement with each other. This made things easier on them.

In the earpiece, Tsuchimikado and Styil overheard other British guards on the line. From this, they learned their location. Other British guards were held in the courtyard and outer perimeter.

Tsuchimikado and Styil continued to investigate the underground floors of the church. Then Tsuchimikado's phone buzzed.

"Tsuchimikado, I'm at the roof. There's a large courtyard outside with a strange design on it. Circles interconnected with each other and some elaborate 12 pointed star drawn within the intersecting points of the circle."

" Is there anything else you see down there?"

"The Pope, a lot of wealthy looking people. And... Shit snipers."

"Did he spot you?"

"Not yet."

"Find cover now."

"Already on it."

She hung up.

Tsuchimikado pulled out his cell phone and texted a number and sent their geographical coordinates to someone. The person responded and a picture of the area from a satellite appeared on Tsuchimikado's phone screen. He studied the screen carefully.

"... That's what I thought. This is not good."

"What."

"The technique they're using utilizes the ancient symbol known in almost every culture as the Fruit of Life. It uses Ancient Geometry and ley lines to form a tetrahedron. It is beyond human comprehension and was believed to be used by angels. If the Pope really plans on using this, then there should be several structures being used to direct the mass amounts of energy into that courtyard."

Tsuchimikado showed him the satellite picture and pointed out three structures in Gimmelwald.

"We can either destroy those structures or find Index before they can activate the spell."

Three pillars were displayed on the map. One in a cow pasture far from the church, one in the very back of the courtyard, and one by at the base of Gimmelwald by a park.

"We can have Kami-yan take care of the tower in the pasture, and Accelerator destroy the one at the base. I'll have Awaki find the tower in the courtyard and have her discretely destroy it while we try to find Index."

Tsuchimikado sent a text to the other parties.

* * *

1:30 PM: Gimmelwald Base

Accelerator and Worst sat at an outdoor seating area near the base of Gimmelwald. Around the area were small shops and food vendors. The smell of Swiss delicacies flowed through the area, bringing a wonderful sweet smell. Worst munched on another Swiss baked good as they waited for a phone call from Tsuchimikado.

"Oi, you're gonna get fat if keep eating all this junk."

"Nah, Misaka is rather enjoying these delightful snacks. Your view of things really is too negative.~"

Worst broke off a piece and tried to feed Accelerator.

"I already said I didn't want any!"

"Misaka insists, maybe it'll brighten your dark mood~"

Accelerator struggled with Worst as she tried to shove it into his mouth. Then Accelerator's phone buzzed.

A satellite image of the area they were in showed up on his phone. The text told him to destroy a stone tower that would look like a pinnacle. It should have a small seal on it with a cross. The targeted location was only a couple of blocks away.

"C'mon, it's our turn." He said getting up.

* * *

1:30 PM: Gimmelwald

Touma and Mikoto finally reach Gimmelwald and walked out of the gondola station. Mist formed from their mouths as the cold air bit their faces. The temperatures here were just above the point to sustain frozen water. Small streams flowed from the snowy mountains on top of them. The snow was melting and the water that flowed were just 2 degrees above freezing. Mikoto and Touma shivered as they walked down the dirt path. A couple of cows mooed loudly as they walked by.

"It's really cold up here." Said Touma.

"Yea."

Touma's phone buzzed. A text from Tsuchimikado. He opened it, revealing a satellite image of their location. A box pointed out a barn in a cow pasture nearby. The text read, "There is a stone pillar near that barn. The Pope is using it to direct earth energy to the church. Destroy it."

Touma looked up their location and set the barn as a destination.

"C'mon Mikoto, this way."

Awaki hid in the trees, using the leaves as cover. She had a good view of the courtyard still and watched closely. Then her phone buzzed.

A text displayed a satellite image and a boxed area. The text said to find a stone pillar and destroy it. She looked around and saw in the distance a large stone pillar. She teleported quickly, making sure she wouldn't be detected and made it to the pillar. It was much larger than expected, at least the as tall as a three story building and the width of a full grown redwood tree. She looked around, double checking no one was on her tail then turned her attention back to the enormous pillar. She reached into her pocket to pull out several small sticky bombs about the size of ball bearings. As she was about to pull her hand out she flew forward and smashed into the pillar. She felt an arm pinning her neck and back to the pillar, preventing her from moving. She couldn't turn to see what was keeping her down.

"So there was an intruder! I thought I saw the leaves of those trees move unnaturally." Said a feminine voice.

Awaki spotted a large rock on the floor. She teleported it and crashed it into where she guessed her attacker's head was. A blunt sound was heard and the weight being pushed into her was lifted. She quickly turned to see a women wearing red robes with gold crosses on the sides and front holding her head. Some blood dripped down the side of her forehead and hand. She had light, wavy brown hair seemed to care a lot about cosmetics, judging by the makeup on her face.

"Ha, so you can teleport things, great! My name is Faustina, nice to meet you."

Awaki pulled out her flashlight and held it ready. Faustina cracked her head to the side and removed her hand from the side of her head. The wound on her head began to rapidly heal on its own and had the characteristics of cracked paint. Dead skin fell from her face and the cracks sealed up, looking anew.

_Self regeneration_

" I haven't had a good fight in a while, and with the world being destroyed, there aren't going to be too many around for me to fight. I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS!"

Her red nails grew longer and she held them out like claws. She dashed at Awaki, throwing them at her face. Awaki swung her flashlight, smacking the hands away, breaking the nails. Instantly, the nails grew back, and Faustina swung at her again. This time, scratching Awaki's midsection. Her clothes tore as the nails ripped through the thick fabric of her coat. Awaki jumped back, making more space between them. Some blood oozed from her stomach.

"You'll catch a cold if you strip out here~" Taunted Faustina.

"Tch." Awaki disappeared from sight.

"Hmmm? Behind, right?"

Awaki repapered behind Faustina and received another scratch to the face. She teleported again, to the side, but was found again. Awaki retreated back after taking too many blows.

"If you're gonna try to use the element of surprise, you shouldn't be so damn predictable!"

Awaki gritted her teeth and sent fallen tree branches and rocks at Faustina. Faustina charged anyways dodging the attacks. Awaki sent a couple of bricks and metal pipes, but they all missed. Faustina was now a meter from clawing Awaki again. She threw out her claw like nails again, but Awaki slammed her flashlight onto Faustina's head, sending her to the floor.

"You thought I was going to teleport another item didn't you?" Smirked Awaki

Faustina got up from the floor. She slowly went onto her knees with her head still low. Awaki sent a hard kick to her face while she was still down, sending her body to awkwardly crash backward. Blood spewed from Faustina's nose and mouth.

"You bitch, I worked hard on this face. Years and years of cosmetic reconstruction will not be for nothing because of you!"

Like before, Faustina's face began to crumble and heal rapidly.

"At least I can do this, for now..." Said Faustina rubbing her face which was smooth again. "God's healing powers are really something, you know? It can really make you beautiful, like an angel. But when he's pissed, oh man, you should see the things he can do! I'm going to make you look like a spawn of hell at the end of this!" Faustina grinned wickedly wiping and licked the blood from her lips. "HEEHEEHEEHEE!"

* * *

Accelerator and Worst arrived at their location. The pillar was disguised as a statue for the community in a park. A large amount of people walked around the area, enjoying the scenery. But Accelerator and Worst weren't there to waste time. They spotted the pillar in the middle of the park and walked up to it. Destroying it would be difficult with all the people around. Worst reached into her pocket and took out the magnum she took from Tsuchimikado and fired it into the air. People screamed and shouted and cleared the area. Worst smiled as she saw the people covering their heads and ducking low as they fled the park.

"Hehe, that was fun. Misaka always wanted to know what that felt like."

Accelerator rolled his eyes and flicked the switch on his choke collar device. Accelerator kicked it with full force, but his foot went through the pillar. He tried again and again, but to no avail.

"Good luck with that." Said a sly voice.

Accelerator and Worst turned to see a man dressed in red robes with golden crosses on the sides and front of the robes. He sat leisurely on a park bench, watching them while smoking from a pipe.

Worst aimed the gun at his face and fired several shots, but the bullets hit the trees and rocks behind him.

"Good luck with that too." He smirked.

He got up from the bench and approached Accelerator and Worst.

"My name is Massimo. It's a great pleasure to meet you both."

"You're another magician." Said Accelerator.

Massimo blew out smoke and closed his eyes slowly, giving a silent "yes".

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Screamed Accelerator.

* * *

Touma and Mikoto navigated through the cow pastures and hiked over the rocks and streams and finally reached a cow barn. They looked around for the stone pillar described by Tshukimikado, but didn't find anything. Eventually, they narrowed down to the barn. Touma broke open the rusty lock with a stone and pushed the large wooden doors open. Inside was a large stone pillar with an odd aura surrounding it, like an invisible energy was condensing and flowing through the room. It felt like great amount of pressure was being emitted by the pillar.

"I think this is what he was talking about." Said Touma.

He walked up to it and placed his bandaged right hand on the pillar. He waited to see if there was any effect, but the odd feeling didn't go away.

"Why isn't it working?"

"Could it be the bandages?"

"No, I don't think so. It could be, but-"

The sound of a the ground being trampled by a large animal thundered from outside. A raging bull charged into the barn. Mikoto jumped to the side dodging and shouted at Touma, who turned and dodged just in time. The bull rammed its head straight into the pillar, but not even a crack appeared. It backed away from the pillar and stopped. Touma carefully backed away and went to Mikoto's side, shielding her with his arm. The bull began to show abnormal body language and turned to face Touma and Mikoto. Its eyes, were green, like those of a human's and the pupil began to change in size. Its ears began to shrink and its fur began to recede. The bull stood onto its hind legs, and its hoofs morphed into hands and feet and began to look more like a human. Its muzzle deflated and sucked inwards and changed shape, eventually looking like a large Caucasian man with green eyes and dark brown hair. He wore red robes with gold crosses on the sides and front. He stood tall before Touma and Mikoto and stared at them for a while. Touma and Mikoto watched cautiously.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed.

Touma and Mikoto both jumped back.

The bull-human person clenched his forehead and seemed to be in a large amount of pain.

"Awe, ma'n. Dere's a'ways a delay ov' pain e'rry time I tur'n into a bull. Jesus, oooooooooooh lord..."

"Is he a magician?" Asked Mikoto.

"Probably..."

The magician shook his head and rolled his eyes and fixated them back onto Touma and Mikoto.

"...Hi. How ya' two doin'. I'm guessin' you're not here ta' sight see, amm' I right?" He looked back at the large pillar behind him and patted it with his hand. "Surely', you we'rnn here to, uh, y'know, mes' this up, werr' ya'?"

Touma and Mikoto didn't say a word, but just watched carefully. Blue sparks shot from Mikoto's bangs.

"Ah, I se'y. Well den, I guess d'eres no help'n then. A'low me'i to introduce maself, name's Guglielmo." He smiled and showed several missing teeth.

* * *

Styil and Tsuchimikado made their way through the underground halls. They checked room after room. They passed a couple of corners and nodded their heads to a couple of French guards, keeping their cover. They walked across a door that was wide opened. The room was used as a storage room since religious pieces were placed on tables, crowding the room. The only thing out of place was a man slouched by a wall with blood pouring out from his stomach.

Galeazzo laid on the floor, barely breathing, eye's clothes. Tsuchimikado approached the magician, and checked if he was still breathing. Galeazzo opened his eyes slightly and coughed up some blood. He grabbed Tsuchimikado's hand and whispered into his ear with a dying breath.

"I... may have once been your enemy... And... may have done awful things... But, listen to me... *Cough... You have to hurry... He... He's start-star-star *cough -ting s-s-ssoon..."

And with that, Galeazzo made his final breath and left the mortal world.

Tsuchimikado stared at him with expressionless eyes and closed Galeazzo's eye lids. He stood up and the swiftly left the room.

"Shit, this makes everything more difficult. *Sigh If they already have Index, then the spell should be activated soon."

* * *

Courtyard: Gimmelwald: 2:00 PM

Last Order had several electrodes attached to her head. They all routed back to a large station of computers, manned by numerous scientists. Coded languages, numbers and graphs flew through the computer screens. Various command prompts opened and closed rapidly as the scientists typed away on the computers.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Asked Angelo flatly.

"Well, we're still trying to learn the language. It's not like anything we've seen before. It's really beyond comprehension! It's actually quite magnificent!" Remarked one of the scientists.

"Just shut up and hurry."

Several minutes pass as the scientists analyze the codes.

"OK! I think I understand most of it. Enough to get in... Yes, there we go. Wait, hold on a second. What?"

"What, what." Said Angelo.

"It's like the network is fighting back or something. I don't understand, this is very complicated. Maybe I can suppress it somehow... No, it keeps rearranging its own code, keeping me from staying inside."

"Well hurry up and figure it out!"

"It's not that simple!"

Angelo took out a knife and held it to the scientist.

"There are still many other people willing to do this job, you understand?"

"Yes. *gulp." The scientist sweated profusely and shakily went back to hacking. "But, umm, I don't think I can do this with the small staff we have here... I need more man power."

"Very well." Angelo walked away and came back with several more researchers and scientists.

They all went to work on the various computers.

**Chapter end**

**Story's reaching the top of the mountain. I'm going to have like six battle going at one time, hope things don't get confusing or crowded! If you really don't understand what a fruit of life, and what I mean by the tetrahedron follow these links. (It's actually called metatron's cube)**

**Anyways... um. well yea.**

**...**

**Reviews?**

watch?v=qioo-gewKj0

watch?v=ZOqg5bPZ0HE

/sg/sites/default/files/images/Flower_Fruit_of_Lif e_

images/sacred_geometry/flower_of_life_geometry/fru it_of_life_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Accelerator tapped his foot on the ground, causing the ground around Massimo to explode upwards. Accelerator threw his arms together and the walls made by Accelerator closed in on Massimo. Misaka Worst used her magnetism to make all of the metal railings in the park to break off from the ground and used them as stakes and drove them into the jagged ground raised by Accelerator. Worst then charged dark electricity into the metal railings. Huge arcs of dark electricity exploded from the giant hunk of asphalt and metal rails. If it were in a museum, it could have passed as modern art.

They waited for the sparks and dust to clear. As the seconds pass, an image emerges from the mound of pavement. Massimo walked through, unharmed and rather carefree. He took the pipe out of his mouth, tossed it to the side and looked at Worst and Accelerator.

"Poof"

He opened his mouth and blew out bright yellow smoke blinding them. Worst tried to wave it away and Accelerator's vector control wasn't effecting it. Worst waved her arms aimlessly trying to blow away the yellow smoke. Something grabbed her arm and pulled her. Her body hit another and an arm wrapped around her neck. A knife poked her cheek and stroked her face as Massimo sadistically held her. The smoke cleared, allowing Accelerator to see Worst being held at the mercy of a knife. Accelerator glared and prepared to attack, but...

"Nuh uh uh..." Said a voice from behind.

Another Massimo stood behind Accelerator with a knife. Four other Massimo's appeared around Accelerator with knives. They all raised them into the air, about to drive them down simultaneously onto Accelerator. Accelerator threw his arms out, sending a circular explosive wave of air pushing them all back. The copies all disappeared, leaving only the original and Accelerator.

Worst grabbed her holder's arm, threw her hips backward and leaned forward throwing Massimo to the floor. He flipped over Worst's back and landed on the floor. Worst raised her foot and tried to stomp his face. He rolled to the side avoiding the blow and pushed himself up. He thrust a knife forward at Worst, trying to jab her vitals. She grabbed his hand and twisted it, disarming him. While she still held his arm, she kicked him in the gut with her leg and finally kicked him back. He stumbled backwards nd regained his balance. Worst picked up the fallen knife and tried to finish him off, but the knife glowed like shining gold. When the knife should have been piercing through his skin, it simply went through him. The glowing knife was inside his midsection, but wasn't harming him.

"This knife, can only be used by me, and no one else." He smiled.

He grabbed Worst arm, which was still holding onto the magical knife and socked her in the face. He pulled out the knife and threw it at Worst. It flew through the air and suddenly flew to the side. Accelerator sent large air blasts at the knife, blowing it away. Accelerator sent another air blast at Massimo. The large blast hit him head on, and he flew backward hitting a bench in the distance. He got up from the rubble and cracked his neck. He flicked both of his hands, bright spheres of light appeared in his hands. He threw them at Accelerator and Worst. They shattered like glass as they hit the ground and debris behind them. One hit Accelerator's face, but he reflected it sending it back at Massimo. Massimo caught the orb of light and sent several more at Accelerator only to have similar results.

"Reflection?"

"No, even better." Accelerator responded wickedly. "VECTOR CONTROL!" Accelerator kicked a few rocks, sending them at Massimo at supersonic speeds. But again, the attacks seemed to go through him.

"Oi, your power is... interesting. It's pissing me off though."

Massimo sent more orbs of light. They seemed to be coming at Accelerator at the front, but when they hit him, he sensed he was reflecting vectors on his left. Why were forces that were hitting him in the front, felt at his left? Worst suddenly fell to the floor, she had been hit by a reflected orb redirected by Accelerator. Massimo was using the orbs to bounce off Accelerator to indirectly hit Worst.

"Tch, what the hell is happening!?"

Several more orbs bounced off Accelerator and hit Worst. Worst screamed in fury and fired electric arcs in every direction. None of them knew how Massimo was attacking them. All the attacks seemed to be coming from the direction Massimo was in, but all the attacks were came from another direction. Accelerator finally observed the situation. He looked into an empty space, where there seemed to be nothing and sent a large blast of air in that direction. A loud thud was heard and something crashed into a tree in the background. Massimo reappeared leaning on the tree.

"You're not the typical opponent."

"The light vectors were being altered, like how water seems to cut an object in half. You were doing something similar. You were altering light to show an image of yourself somewhere else, while you attacked from an unknown position. I just tracked the vectors and sourced where you were hiding. As annoying as it was, it was clever. Too fucking clever."

Accelerator smiled wickedly and picked up jagged piece of metal lying on the ground. He tossed it and it flew at Massimo at a ridiculous speed. Massimo dodged and the hunk of metal stuck into the tree. Misaka Worst fired several electric spears at Massimo, who dodged and twisted his way through them. He landed on a park bench that was still intact and fired the orbs of light at Misaka Worst again.

_This white haired one is the largest threat... But his partner is more vulnerable, and he's doing too good of a job protecting her... I'll just set the battlefield into an environment she can't survive in... _

He looked up into the sky, where the sun was shining bright and smiled. He threw his hands up into the air and pointed them at the sun. A short time after, the sun began to glow brighter, and the nippy air in the area began to heat up. It got hotter and hotter; hotter than earthly temperatures. Trees in the area suddenly caught on fire, and the metal rails began to melt. Accelerator surrounded Worst with a personal circling air bubble to keep her alive. He created a makeshift ozone barrier around Worst to block the now penetrating UV rays.

"You see here, I specialize in the power of light. And there is nothing more powerful and pure then the sun. Nothing stands a chance to the powerful sun. I am like the sun, I will burn you both."

Massimo disappeared and seven other copies of him appeared around Worst and Accelerator. They all simultaneously threw bright rays of light. Each one threw a different color, red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. The rays of light hit Accelerator and Worst and distorted into the air barriers. Due to the round shape of their barriers, the impact was slightly reduced, but one ray of light still managed to bear a small hole into Worst's bubble. Massimo was targeting Misaka Worst. The super charged sun burned the skin on her arm and began to heat up the internal micro climate within the bubble. Accelerator quickly changed the heat flux and patched her bubble. Worst grabbed her burned arm in pain. Accelerator noticed the molten metal puddles on the ground and smiled. The puddles began to lift and amassed into one large ball over Accelerator. He opened his fist and several powerful streams of molten metal shot out from the ball. Each stream targeted one of the Massimo's and tracked him. A couple of them were impaled by the molten lava and fell to the floor, but the five other Massimo's avoided the attack and continued to fire their colorful rays of light. This is when Accelerator noticed something about Massimo's power. He had spilt himself into the colors of the light spectrum. Light existed as particles and wavelengths. The rainbow was consisted of seven colors because each color held a different wavelength, thus giving each wavelength a specific color. If Accelerator were to change the way light behaves, then Massimo should be forced back into one person. Accelerator altered the wavelengths in the area and balanced them. Suddenly all the Massimo's shook and were shoved together. A bright white light shone and the original Massimo reappeared.

"WHAT HOW DID YOU?! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT! FINE. FORGET THAT. TAKE THIS INSTEAD!"

A huge beam of white light shot at Accelerator. Accelerator blocked it with his power, but was stuck in a pushing battle with Massimo. Worst pulled out several nails from her pocket and held them in her hand. She lifted her arm and aimed for Massimo. The five nails fired simultaneously, impaling Massimo. Due to the overheated area, air became less dense, thus allowing objects to move faster. On top of that, the increased UV increased Worst's electrical power. The normally semi-powerful rail gun she fired was increased tenfold by the conditions of the battlefield. The five nails pierced Massimo and the five orange beams went through his body. It would be amazing if he was still alive after that, but Accelerator was one for overkill. After Massimo fell to the floor, Accelerator flew into the air with four cyclone wings. He shot all four cyclone wings into Massimo's body, grinding him into a pulp on the floor. After Accelerator was done, the sun shrank back and the temperature went back down to the cold and nippy atmosphere of Switzerland. On the ground laid what was left of Massimo. The pillar used to direct the Earth's energy was gone and nowhere to be seen. Accelerator figured out that it was an illusion created by distorting light. The same trick was used to make it seem the bullets and attacks were going through him as well as the fake copies of him. The spectrum trick, however was different, he concluded that rationalizing magic with science led to a dead end...

Accelerator and Worst scanned the area for the large pillar. It shouldn't be hard to find, it was huge and unmistakable. They searched for a while, until Misaka Worst got curious and began lifting manholes from the ground. Under one of the very large manholes, was the pillar, hidden underground in the large sewer piping. Accelerator leaped into the air and crashed his feet into the pillar. The large stone structure crushed under his feet and crumbled into the dark blackish water under. Accelerator jumped out from the manhole and clicked his choke collar off. He had 4 seconds remaining.

* * *

Guglielmo spontaneously charged at Touma and Mikoto like a raging bull. Touma pushed Mikoto to the side and took on Guglielmo head on, falling back onto the floor. Guglielmo pinned Touma to the floor with his body weight. He lifted Touma's upper body and headbutted him. Touma's head dizzily dropped back down. As Touma's vision blurred and waved, Guglielmo's arms began to transform. His hands began to look like hooves and lifted up from the ground. Touma regained his vision to see a half transformed Guglielmo about to trample his face with his hoove-arms. Touma covered his face and a metallic clank was heard. Guglielmo fell to the side. Mikoto held a large heavy wrench to her side. She dropped it and helped Touma up. At the same time, Guglielmo was recovering, his arms turning back to normal, rubbing the side of his head. Mikoto flew her hand over the wrench and swung it wide and it went hurling towards Guglielmo. Nearly as fast as a bullet, the wrench approached Guglielmo, but the sickening sound of bones being broken wasn't heard. Instead, he caught it, Mikoto pressed harder with magnetism, but he was too strong. The wrench shook in a pushing game with Mikoto and Guglielmo. Mikoto flipped the wrench, using his hand as a pivot and hit his head with the handle. Though the light impact wasn't the desired result, she still stunned him. Touma used this chance to attack. He picked up a plank of wood from the ground and charged at Guglielmo. He swung and smashed the blunt piece of wood into Guglielmo's body. The plank shattered on impact, spreading chips and wood fibers through the air. But Guglielmo still stood there, and looked down at Touma. He smiled wickedly and swung his large fists down at Touma. Touma rolled to the side and punched Guglielmo with his left hand repeatedly. Not much was done with the simple punches, Guglielmo grabbed Touma by the head and lifted him like a basketball, dangling the rest of his body below. Pain from his fingers pressed on all sides of Touma's cranium.

"AGGGGHHHH!"

Touma tried to kick Guglielmo, but the minor hits didn't even leave a dent on the large man. He dangled Touma and tossed him at a wall. He impacted the wall with the side of his body, causing more pain than usual due to a prior injury. He screamed as he held his side. Despite the pain, Touma charged at him again. He threw his left fist forward only to receive a huge knee cap to the gut, then two fists to the back, slamming him to the ground face first.

"TOUMA!" Screamed Mikoto.

Guglielmo picked Touma up by the back of his clothing and threw him like a wrestler. Guglielmo turned to Mikoto and began to approach her. She threw electricity at him, but he quickly shook it off and continued to appraoch her. She discharged more current, but he was now only inches away from Mikoto. Like a monster, he grabbed her and held her in a hostage-choke form. He turned to Touma who was barely managing to get up.

"Ei, yer gir' frien here is a feisty one, eh?"

"Don't... touch her..."

Mikoto struggled as he held her tightly. Behind him, Mikoto used her magnetism to bring every metallic object in the barn to float behind Guglielmo. Pitchforks, hay knives, shovels, buckets, hammers, and even nails.

"Ay, she'z prettey too."

His breath stank horribly. Mikoto cringed as he spoke into her face. She used the metallic objects to close in on his back. The objects slammed and stabbed his back and he let go of her. She dropped to the floor, picked up a fallen shovel and slammed it right where it hurts. Guglielmo fell to his knees, holding his crotch. She slammed his head with the shovel and he fell to his side. When she saw that he was subdued, she ran over to Touma.

"Mikoto, are you ok?"

"Why are you asking me that question, look at yourself."

"No, I'm fine...-"

*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

The sound was coming from Guglielmo.

"He's mooing?"

*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

He stopped and there was silence. He smiled and looked through the open barn doors. A sound similar to a stampeded was heard and the ground began to shake. Outside, a large stampede of cows and bulls stampeded into the barn. They broke holes through the walls and charged in. Guglielmo laughed as the animals trampled everything in their path. Mikoto grabbed Touma and lifted both of them to the second level of the barn with her magnetism. Guglielmo began to transform back into a bull as the numerous cows and bulls destroyed everything in the barn. Touma and Mikoto lost sight of him as he slowly disappeared into the mass. The large crowd of cows and bulls covered the floor and masked everything below them.

"... Where'd he go."

Touma and Mikoto looked around, but couldn't find him. The flooring Touma and Mikoto began to shake violently. Touma looked over the balcony to see the cows and bulls were ramming the wooden supports holding the second level. It shook again. Mikoto ran over and fired electricity at the cows ramming their heads at the supports. They fell over, but more cows took their place and continue ramming the supports.

"Mikoto, I think you're going to need to electrocute all of them."

"I can't do that, they're just cows."

"But they're being controlled by him. We'll never make it out if nothing is done about these cows. Unless we find him, I doubt these cows won't stop."

"Wait."

Mikoto looked over the balcony and into the mass of cows and bulls. She scanned all of them. The balcony shook again. Mikoto nearly fell over, but was saved by Touma. Mikoto's upper body was leaning over the railing giving her a better perspective of the cows and bulls. Then she noticed one bull was bleeding on its back.

"THERE!"

"Huh?"

"That one, right there. The one with a bleeding back! That's the creepy magician guy."

"How do you know that."

"I stabbed him earlier when he was holding me. Guess his transformation doesn't cover his wounds."

Touma's left hand was slipping on Mikoto's back. He tried to re grab, but his hand was still sliding off her clothes.

"Mikoto, my hand is slipping."

"You better not let go."

"I don't exactly plan on it-"

Mikoto's clothes slipped out of his hand. He threw his body forward and caught her by the ankle. His body slammed into the railing. Mikoto dangled below the balcony as Touma held on with all his might.

"MIKOTO!"

"I'm fine- Wait, I still see him. He's right in front of us!"

The balcony shook again, Mikoto electrocuted the cows below, only for them to replaced again.

"Touma, I'm going to drop down to get him! Let go!"

The balcony shook again, this time, Touma fell over too. Touma and Mikoto both fell down into the sea of cows. Mikoto flipped her body over and acrobatically landed on the backs of the cows while Touma crash landed.

"Ah, Touma!"

"I'm fine! Just go after the magician!"

Mikoto jumped from cow to cow acrobatically, making her way to the bleeding cow with lacerations on its back. The cows she walked on tried to throw her off as she constantly regained her balance. When she felt she was close enough to surely hit her target she fired a lightning spear. It rapidly accelerated towards Guglielmo, but several cows jumped in front of the attack, sacrificing themselves.

"What the?! They're defending him?!"

She tried again, but the cows mindlessly blocked her attacks. This was not going to be easy. The cow she stood on tried to throw her off. Mikoto jumped off and hurtled through the air. She landed on nearby cow closer to Guglielmo. There was a good short distance between her and Guglielmo, the decision she was about to make was extremely risky and dangerous, but she did it anyways. She leaped onto Guglielmo's back and held onto him with all her might. He thrashed around violently, trying to throw her off. Mikoto charged massive amounts of electricity directly into him. He mooed loudly, but continued to thrash around. Nearby cows tried to push her off as well. One of the cows successfully nudged her off Guglielmo and onto the floor. Neighboring cows and bulls tried to crush her, so she released a huge ball of electricity frying all the cows around her. She then shifted her concentration on Guglielmo again, who was trying to escape. This time she poured out all she had into him. He and the nearby cows fell to the floor, steaming. Guglielmo began to slowly turn back into his human form and the cows inside the room calmed suddenly. He crawled weakly on the floor, and tried to get back up. He pushed up onto his knees and then struggled to stand upright again.

"I... Migh' not hav da strength ta turn back inta' bull or use any magik..."

He grinned.

He charged at Mikoto and tackled her, putting his large hand over her mouth, trying to suffocate her. Guglielmo used whatever strength he had left to pin her down. Mikoto fired off sparks of electricity. The burning pain of an electric current spread through his body, but he continued to strangle her. Mikoto struggled and finally resorted to firing electricity straight into Guglielmo's heart, which would off-set his the rate his heart is beating at. She placed her hand on the left side of his chest and he finally fell over. He took in irregular breathes and his hear was doing its best to create a new steady beat. He would live, but he would be out for a while. Mikoto gasped for air and looked down at the his body. From behind...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

*Crash

Touma, who was clinging onto a cow for his dear life was just tossed off, crashing onto the ground.

"Awe, crap. That hurt... "

Mikoto smiled slightly and walked over to him. She helped him sit up and brush off the hay fibers and dirt stuck on him.

"You're a mess." She said smiling.

"Are you okay though?"

"Stop worrying about me and take care of yourself more often."

At the sound of Mikoto's advice, an ironic wave of pain shot from his ribs again. He was healing well, until he hit the wall, it could have possibly worsened the fracture.

Mikoto lifted his jacket and shirt to look at the injury. She numbed it for him again using her electricity as a temporary remedy, but in reality, Touma needed to see a doctor.

"See, you really can't do everything by yourself all the time." She lectured.

"..." Touma looked away and stared off into the distance

A small spark shot from her bangs.

*Bonk

Mikoto hit him on the head with her fist.

"Ow, what was that for!"

"That's for being an idiot."

He looked at her in shock. She hit him again.

"OW, WHAT'S THAT ONE FOR!?"

"That's for dropping me."

Touma rubbed his head and turned away.

"Anyways, what are we going to do about this giant pillar. We're supposed to destroy it right?"

"Uh. Yea, that's what he said..."

"Think this will work?"

"He?"

Mikoto reached into her pocket and pulled out a small arcade coin and flipped it into the air. When it fell back down to her hand, she flicked it, sending it at the speed of sound at the pillar. The area around the orange beam of light tore apart, leaving a devastating trail from where she fired it from. The front of the attack impacted with the pillar, making an extremely loud explosion. A large crack formed at the bottom and the pillar began to fall, crashing down onto the floor. Dust and hay flew into the air, and the ground shook as the stone pieces fell to the ground.

"Guess that did it." Said Mikoto

Suddenly someone was coughing from a distance. Guglielmo weezed on the floor and rolled to his side.

"*COUGH COUGH, Do ya really believe it ends here? *COUGH COUGH That Pope will stop at nothing... To get the ultimate power..."

* * *

Awaki was running out of energy from constantly dodging Faustina's claw like hands. For some reason, all of her attacks only did temporary damage and all of Faustina's injuries healed extremely fast. Everything from lacerations to blunt impact, Faustina simply healed up and continued to fight with vigorous strength.

Faustina swiped the air in front of Awaki, barely missing her skin. The claw like hands cut the air and even Awaki's hair as she nearly escaped the swings. Awaki resorted to close combat since she couldn't clear enough distance to teleport objects into Faustina. Awaki swung her flashlight upwards at Faustina's chin. Faustina lifted her head up, dodging the attack and sent a sharp jab. Awaki leaped backward and swung her flashlight left, trying to hit Faustina's temple. Faustina leaned her body dodging the blow and used the momentum of the lean to send a side kick at Awaki. Awaki caught the kick with her hands and tried to throw Faustina, but she was too heavy. Instead she ended up receiving several devastating scratches on the face and arms. Awaki let go and Faustina charged forward sending another jab. Awaki ducked, avoiding the wicked nails and used the low position as an advantage. She thrust her body forward and grabbed Faustina's stomach, tackling her to the ground. Faustina clawed her back, but Awaki pinned her down. Awaki smashed the flashlight into Faustina's face repeatedly, blood spraying everywhere. For some reason, Faustina was laughing as her face was being caved into the ground. Her face regenerated slightly and bloodied up again each time Awaki hit her. Awaki stopped panting as a pool of blood leaked from Faustina's face. The sound of grinding stones came from the bloody mess on the ground and Faustina laughed even harder. Awaki tried to slam her flashlight into Faustina's face again, but the claw like hands caught the flashlight. Faustina grabbed Awaki's hands and dug her sharp nails into her wrists and hands and a stream of red liquid dripped down onto Awaki's fingers. Faustina raised her legs and wrapped them around Awaki's neck, choking her in a scissor hold with her calves. Awaki's face went red and was quickly loosing oxygen. In a desperate escape, she teleported both of them high into the air, at least 300 feet. They fell to the ground, clawing and punching each other in the air.

"So what are you going to do now?! We're both falling to the ground. At this rate, I will be the last one standing, and you will be dead corpse lying on the floor of the battlefield." Yelled Faustina.

Awaki smirked. Several tiny sticky bombs appeared out of thin air and attached themselves to Faustina as they fell. Awaki disappeared, leaving Faustina to freefall to the ground with highly explosive bombs attached to her. Awaki reappeared on the stone pavement and clicked a button, a large explosion boomed in the distance. From the cloud of black smoke, a single heavy object fell through, with a trail of smoke lagging behind. The object eventually hit the ground with a sickening sound, still smoking. Awaki walked up to it and flipped it over. Faustina laid on the ground, still alive, with pieces of her face and body blown off. She looked like something that spawned in hell depicted by stories written in horror stories. Faustina reached her partially intact arm at Awaki, still trying to grab her. Awaki swung her arm and a rock completely smashed Faustina's face. Her arm dropped and the rest of her body went limp.

Awaki panted as she looked down at her charred enemy. Blood dripped down from her stomach and arms as a result from the fight. She took out some medical tape and wrapped her bleeding stomach. As she patched herself up, she walked up to the magical stone pillar. She reached into her pocket and took out jar of a thick and sticky white substance that sort of looked like facial cream. She stuck her fingers into it and smeared it all over the pillar's base. She emptied the jar and stuck a couple of wires into the white mass and cleared some distance. She clicked a button and a massive explosion shot from the pillar. It topple over like a planned demolition and crashed into the ground with a great tremor. She then teleported out of the scene to avoid getting into another fight.

* * *

At least an hour passes and the scientist claimed to have gotten in. He said, if he enters a certain key, then he could shut down the network, closing all AIM fields around the world. Angelo gave the go, and the scientist pressed the enter key.

A white screen popped onto their displays. A blinking icon flicked at the top left corner of the screen.

_Did you really believe you could get into the Misaka Network /Return_

_I'm not going to let it be this easy /Return_

_You can turn all of them off, but you cannot shut it down /Return_

_You have no idea what you have coming your way /Return_

_A hellish fate awaits you all /Return_

_..._

And the white screen closed and all the displays went black. Then thousands of screens began to appear on the displays, each a command prompt from all the sisters, saying "systems shutting down". The scientist gulped in fear, but was patted on the back by Angelo. He smiled and complimented their work and left to alert the Pope.

"Misaka is receiving the 'Last Order', says Misaka 19090 urgently"

"The order is artificial, and does not represent any familiar coding embedded in the network, says Misaka 18990 assessing the situation."

"The order will put all MISAKA's into a state of stasis, says Misaka 10032 worriedly."

"What will become of the network? Asks Misaka 12739 urgently."

"The network is no longer in the hands of the Control Tower, says Misaka 17734 delivering a vital piece of information."

"The Order is unavoidable, all MISAKA's are shutting down, says Misaka 10044."

"No, there is one, the Third Production Plan will still be active, states Misaka 12290"

"True, that Misaka was manufactured to resist orders from the Control, remembers Misaka 10032."

"Our fates lie in your hands, Misaka prays that she will be able to save us all, says Misaka 13320."

And the network was shut down, shortly after their discussion. The thoughts and memories of the Misaka Network were put into a state of stasis, freezing everything. The only survivor of the order was Misaka Worst, who was currently with Accelerator, far from the Control Tower.

* * *

Angelo walked out to the main circle where the Pope was hosting a large banquet before the activation of Armageddon. The many powerful people ate expensive delicacies and chatted amongst each other. The people's families were also in the courtyard enjoying the lavish food laid out for them. Some of the rich men were on the phone, chatting to their board of directors sarcastically. A group of wealthy buisness CEO's and politicians spoke leisurely amongst each other.

"We are the best of humanity."

"The world needs us to survive, we are the elite."

"The world doesn't need low-life saplings that scurry below us."

"The world will really be a better place."

"The thing about free will is that it's too unpredictable. The rats of humanity need to be contained, or else there is no order! But thanks to our dear Pope, the world will be peaceful and free of... chaos."

They all smiled and laughed.

Angelo walked to the Pope's side who was speaking to a couple of militaristic looking officials. He tapped him on the shoulders and asked to speak to him privately. The two walked over to a private corner and spoke of the plan.

"We have just hacked into the network. We just shot off all AIM fields in the world, we can start the procedure now."

"Good. Bring her out now." Pietro said, putting down a glass of wine.

Angelo bowed and went to retrieve Index.

"Ladies and gentlemen! If you could all take you seats please, the show is about to begin. In just a couple of moments, you will witness the event that will spark a revolution that will change our lives forever. Today, we will end the world, and bring a new empire onto the face of earth together."

Angelo came back out with Index in his arms and laid her down at the center of the symbols. The Pope, with his golden crossed staff, walked up to Index. He placed the end of the staff over her forehead and closed his eyes.

_THE BOOK OF ENDS_

The Pope found the book he was looking for, but did not dare open it. Reading the material of a grimorie would cause devastating results, the only way to use the grimorie is to work with it, not use it directly. Armageddon had to be started indirectly. Through means of extreme meditation, the Pope opened his own mind to the grimorie. His thoughts and the texts of the grimorie combined, allowing him inside the grimorie. He found the spell he was looking for and activated it.

Outside, the Fruit of Life began to glow blue and the tetrahedron seemed to materialize and lifted from the ground. It began to spin, then another layer of it began to rotate vertically and a second horizontally. 10 other layers eventually began to rotate in dimensions humans cannot see. Its shape looked like a prism, then a cube, then a star, then a very intricate rectangle and so on. Not all of the lines could be seen due to them residing in different optical dimensions. It rotated faster and faster...

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMM

From behind a large explosion appeared in the sky. Shortly after that, a large explosion closer to the ground boomed. The earth energy being used was suddenly cut to 2/3. Not to soon after, it was cut to 1/3, then 0. The rotating tetrahedron disappeared and the circle stopped glowing.

"No... No no no no... This is not happening. This cannot be happening, this is impossible..."

"Actually it is." Said a voice.

Tsuchimikado and Styil emerged from the church doors into the courtyard. They fired their rifles at the feet of the crowd, scaring them off and clearing the area leaving only them and the Pope.

A couple of guards tried to attack them but were quickly silenced with a spray of bullets.

"You didn't actually think you could just end the world without other organizations learning about it, did you? You can't just infiltrate a walled city with the highest known security on the planet and take two of the most important people from it." Said Tsuchimikado.

"Besides, thanks to a certain boy, countless other religious groups reside in that city as well..." Continued Styil.

Through the sights of long range scope, a sniper watched the scene. He laid on a fancy bridge on top of a waterfall in the outskirts of the church property. His aiming reticle focused on Tsuchimikado's head. He calculated bullet drop and wind... His finger began to pull on the trigger slightly...

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK"

From behind, a metal cord wrapped around his neck, choking him. Some blood oozed from the line of the cord as he slowly choked to death. When he finally stopped struggling, his killer pushed him off the edge of the bridge into the waterfall. Awaki emerged from the shadows and took the sniper rifle and watched the scene.

Tsuchimikado had the rifle pointed at the Pope and approached him slowly. The Pope held his golden staff tightly as the two magicians came closer and closer.

"It's over Pietro, give up already. Your pillars are destroyed, and you have no fighting force to aid you. You're outnumbered, outgunned and outsmarted. You lost." Said Tshukimikado.

"No. No... NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tshukimikado open fired with the automatic assault rifle. Relentless bullets approached Pietro. In the split milliseconds that it takes for a bullet to reach a target, a metallic cyclone similar to a plane propeller, appears in front of Pietro, literally cutting the bullets in half. The barrage of lead finally ended when Tsuchimikado ran out of ammunition revealing Angelo with two large swords similar to those in medieval fairy tales. For him to wield such massive swords so quickly meant he was a dangerous character. Tsuchimikado's eyes narrowed and threw his assault rifle to the side and took off his army gear disguise. He held his fists out in a combat stance and prepared to take on a magician with deadly swordsmanship. Styil backed away to avoid getting in the way of the fight.

"Vis118, I will show you why I am the voice and power of this world."

"Fallere825, The Backstabbing Blade."

**Chapter End**

**Sorry for the prolonged update, I was especially meticulous when writing this chapter. IDK why, but I was very... unsure about the fight scenes. I've been told my fight scenes were pretty good, and I would like that to be consistent. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I assume there will be roughly three chapters more and that will be the end... And the cow fight scene is so random XD**

**Reviews please. **

**(PS. Writer's block and Cornell Notes for history suck)**

**And can someone PM me about any good non-eechi or sex doujin-shi's about Touma x Mikoto. I mean, I'm straight... But I don't exactly want to be reading about Touma getting it on with Mikoto, they just aren't that kind of couple to me. If you can find any cute fan-made stuff for them, please tell me.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Angelo lifted his two blades into the air and crashed them down. Two huge lines cut through the ground before him, slicing the earth and everything in its path. Tsuchimikado leaped into the air with inhuman ability. He slipped out a small piece of paper and quickly folded it mid air. He muttered something and the paper glowed bright and took the shape of a thin Chinese double edged sword. Their swords met, crashing down onto each other. Great sparks shot in every direction as they relentlessly hit each other repeatedly. Tsuchimikado dodged and cut the air as Angelo swung both of his swords. Angelo alternated between using them as separate weapons and using both of their weight in a combined attack, making his next swing unpredictable. One sword swung at Tsuchimikado's from the right at midsection, while the other swung down at his head. Tsuchimikado dodged to the left, escaping both attacks and went in for a jab. Angelo swiped one of his swords down, shoving the jab to the left and held Tsuchimikado's at the ground, leaving a wide opening. Angelo swung at Tsuchimikado's open side with his other sword. The large sword dug into flesh and blood spurted out, but Tsuchimikado was still standing. He had blocked the attack with his bare hand, while still blocking the other sword with his other.

"Really, using your own hand to block a sword. You still did it, even with the risk of getting your hand cut off if you missed it by an inch. You truly are interesting."

Tsuchimikado spun his sword in a double circle, knocking away Angelo's sword and tried to cut off his hand with the small movement. Angelo parried with one sword and went in with the other. Tsuchimikado and Angelo parried for what seemed to be an eternity. But Angelo hasn't used any form of magic, and Tsuchimikado was suspicious about this odd battle. As their swords clashed, sparks flew in every direction, but as the fight continued, Tsuchimikado felt as if it was getting harder and harder to parry and block Angelo's attacks. Angelo made two large swings knocking back Tsuchimikado several meters. He breathed heavily as sweat drop fell from his forehead. But this shouldn't be happening, he was trained to fight in long, intense fights; he shouldn't be tired like this. What was making Angelo so much stronger? Their swords met again, Angelo slowly pushed Tsuchimikado lower and lower. Angelo smiled with confidence as he pushed farther. Tsuchimikado twisted and turned his body and escaped the lock.

"You're probably wondering why you feel so much weaker. You're not getting weaker, my swords... They get stronger as the battle drags on, making me more powerful. This will all be over soon."

He clenched his swords tightly and they flashed bright blue, he brought the two swords together and they merged together into one long slender sword. He held it ready.

Styil Magnus went around Angelo and Tsuchimikado's battle to confront the Pietro.

"PIETRO!"

The Pope turned to meet Styil, who glared at him with determined eyes. He held his staff defensively and obviously looked shaken.

"Y-y-y-you can't stop m-m-me! I-I will end this world to create a b-b-better future for tomorrow!" He shouted almost nervously.

He raised his staff and struck it into the ground where he stood. Cracks formed around the circle and a golden light blew out from them. Styil took several steps back as the earth began to tremor and the cracks began to spread to the area he was standing on. Two decorative statues in the background began to move. They both looked like knights with their arms crossed over their swords. They were massive, at least twice the height of a normal human being. The knights broke their arms away from their positions and grabbed their swords. Dust and gravel fell from their joints as they took a step off from the platforms.

"Golems..." Muttered Styil.

"YOU ARE NOT THE END OF MEEEEE!" Screamed Pietro. He turned his staff in the ground, and the fruit of life seemed to turn with it. Three large beams of light shot out from the geometric shape in the circle and flew out into the distance.

Meanwhile the two golems were now fully mobile. Styil fired two streaks of fire from his palms at the golems, but they were unmoved by his attack. They lifted their large stone swords and drove them down at him. Thousands of rune cards flew out from his position at last minute.

"INNOCENTIUS!"

*GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The massive fire monster rose from the ground and blocked both of the golem's swords with its arms. Styil stood under it and gave it everything he had. The monster threw out its arms and the Golem's were knocked back. The earth shook as they took steps back. Innocentiuspunched one golem as the other swung its sword down onto its back. Incnocentius grabbed the other's sword and twisted around like a reversal. It then threw down the rear golem, both of them crashing into the ground. This battle of the giants was more than intimidating, and the Pope was having cold sweats. But he was set on making sure the world ended, and he would have total control over it. The lights beaming out from the circle reached out into the points where the destroyed pillars were. The bodies of Guglielmo, Faustina and Massimo were hit by the light.

"So... He's really resorting to this..." Muttered Guglielmo in the barn yard. His body began to resemble stone as his skin grayed and hardened. It started from his chest and spread throughout the rest of his body. He closed his eyes and excepted death as it came upon him. His remaining life energy was being drained to restart the Armageddon spell, as well as Massimo and Faustina. Even after death, mana still flows through the body, until it decays and becomes one with the earth again. Until then, they can be harnessed like vessels of pure energy that the Pope would use inhumanely. The circle glowed again and he reactivated Armageddon, the blue fruit of life lifted from the ground and rotated once more.

"Shit, he's reactivating the spell!"

Styil was preoccupied with his battle with the giant golems as Pietro continued with the spell.

"This is not good."

"GAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

Index's body laid in the center, still unharmed by the massive fights. But her consciousness was trapped within the dark realms of her head, and she couldn't break out of this invisible barrier, even if she wanted to. A gigantic dome of light shot out from the fruit of life and began to envelop the area. The outer edge of the dome destroyed everything it landed on, but everything inside was protected. The dome began to slowly travel outward, demolishing everything in its path of a 360 degree radius. Awaki nearly died, since she was on the outer edge of the dome. She teleported into the safe space and decided her comrades needed her help. She hoped that Touma and Accelerator would spot the large dome and come quickly.

Tsuchimikado's origami sword was not holding up against Angelo's over-powering sword. It was already damaging to Tsuchimikado's health to be using magic. Their swords crashed and crashed, each time Tsuchimikado was getting weaker and Angelo was getting stronger. Finally, Angelo made one heavy swing, Tsuchimikado's block was futile and he flew backwards several feet. Angelo leaped into the air over onto Tsuchimikado and tried to finish him off. He blocked it, resulting in a lock where he was in the worst position possible. But, Tsuchimikado was sneaky, the most cunning person alive.

*Bang

A red circle formed around Angelo's midsection. Tsuchimikado had let go of his sword and quickly switched out his pistol at the very last second. It was a huge gamble, but the one who brings a gun to a knife fight always wins. He kicked off Angelo and fired the rest of his ammunition into Angelo without hesitation. However, Angelo still stood despite the huge red mass in his stomach.

"T-this is nothing, c-compared to wh-what Jesus Christ had to endure. He will take th-the pain away from me..." Angelo wielded his sword again.

"Tch."

A small amount of blood dripped from Tsuchimikado's neck. When he shot Angelo, he took a small cut to the throat, just barely missing his artery.

* * *

Touma and Misaka saw the huge dome of light that seemed to be eating the mountain as it expanded slowly outward. The cows in the pastures ran away from the area and people were coming out from their houses to look at the great spectacle.

"What is that..."

"Whatever it is, that's where we probably need to be..."

But one problem persisted, how would they scale the large mountain that leads to the church above. They looked around for a form of transport, but the only vehicles around were tractors and small engines, no trucks or cars.

"... We need to be up there as quickly as possible." Said Touma

"I know that... Wait I have an idea." Replied Mikoto

She ran up to a pile of farming tools and began taking them apart.

"Here, we can use these." She held several rods of metal she took from shovels, picks and plows.

"?"

"Grab on." Though she grabbed him by the collar.

"Huh?"

She threw one of the metal pieces and propelled it faster with magnetism at the mountain. It flew into the rocks and stuck into it. She felt that her piece had stopped moving and pulled herself and Touma with it. They went flying forward up into the mountain. Mikoto blushed as Touma clung to Mikoto for his dear life as they flew at the speed of a bullet train towards the mountain. As they neared the mountain, Mikoto threw another metallic object up and tore out the other. They flew upward and she continued to repeatedly throw the objects up and stick them into the mountain. Like a high-tech mountain climbing pick that is twenty times more dangerous and faster, but Misaka Mikoto was skilled. Before they knew it, they had reached the edge of the dome. Touma threw his right hand forward and they went through the barrier. They landed on the solid ground, in front of the massive church. As soon as they landed, several guards open fired on them. Mikoto took care of them with ease and they moved into the church. They barged in through the door and ran inside. They stopped when they saw at least a hundred people, men, women and children all huddled inside the church. They were all well dressed and looked like they came from families of great wealth. The women hugged their children when Touma and Mikoto came in, as if they were scared. One of the men spoke up and begged Touma and Mikoto to spare their lives. They said there was a large fight going on outside and they fled inside the church after they saw huge statues come alive and the bright dome envelop the mountain. Touma tried to calm the panicked man who seemed to be in great distress. The earth suddenly shook violently and the crowd of people came alive. Children ad women screamed, the men hugged their families. Touma and Mikoto assured the crowd and told them to not leave the church. Touma asked where the fighting was and they headed into that direction. As Touma and Mikoto opened the doors to the courtyard, a battleground depicted in books of violent fantasy wars came to reality. A large fire monster battling two gigantic knights made of stone and a relentless sword fight where both sides were heavily injured. Tsuchimikado saw Touma in the corner of his eye and shouted to him.

"Kami~yan! The Pope's activated Armageddon again! Stop him before it's too late!" Angelo struck Tsuchimikado's again. "GO! I CAN HANDLE THIS GUY!" It was not like him to speak this way. Tsuchimikado said it with such determination and seriousness, Touma could not argue.

Touma reluctantly agreed and went to help Styil. Innocentius' battle with the golems in a fight that was going nowhere. Even with Awaki's help, the golem's still fended them off and didn't show any signs of weakening. Innocentius lifted its arms and bared a giant cross made of fire. The cross crashed down onto one of the golems knocking it to the ground. Innocentius threw itself on top of the golem and tore into its stone armor with its massive claws. Chunks of stone flew from the violent rampage until the other golem dug its sword through the fire monster. Unbothered by the sword going through it, Innocentius flipped its body around and pulled the sword further into itself, stabbing the first golem under it. The golem being pinched to the floor reached in front of it and grabbed Innocentius and pulled it down; it took its sword and locked Innocentius to the ground with it. The other golem on top beat Innocentius. After being beaten mercilessly numerous times, Innocentius breathed out a large streak of flames onto the top golem, blowing it back. It was clear that the Pope wasn't trying to defeat them, he was trying to stall them until they ran out of energy to fight. His golems were not showing any sign of weakening or tiring.

"Touma, it's about time you made it. We're pinned."

"Where's Index!"

"The Pope has her! He's hiding behind these golems. We'll try to clear an opening for you!"

Innocentius crossed its arms in front of itself and through them to the side crashing its arms into the golem's bodies, holding them back temporarily. The golems pushed back resulting in all three giants to slide back and forth.

"Hurry up you fool!"

Touma and Mikoto ran through the cleared path, but as Mikoto ran through, one of the golems had broken out of the lock and kicked her. She tumbled backwards like a ragdoll on the hard stone floor. Touma turned to see the golem picking her up with its large hands, squeezing her small body. She discharged as much electricity as she could, but it wasn't letting go. Innocentius tried to break her free, but was stopped by the other golem. Awaki tried to teleport over to help, but she accidently teleported her own right arm into a side wall. Anxiety over came her and she screamed on the top of her lungs. Flashbacks of a traumatizing accident flashed through her mind as she struggled and lost control of herself. The red device on her neck began to vibrate, calming her down slightly and she teleported out of the wall, but her main arm was covered in blood and she couldn't move it. There was nothing more she could do.

"Mikoto!"

"Go get that nun girl! I'll be fine!"

The golem squeezed tighter crushing out her breath. She fired more electricity only to be thrown around by the golem. Touma ran up to the golem, but a large sword crashed down in front of him, forming large cracks in the floor and blowing him away.

"Go you idiot!"

She pushed him away with magnetism and he flew back. He could disrupt the magnetic line she was using to push him back but...

_Trust her. I... just need to trust her... I need to trust them. My friends._

A knot formed in his stomach but he moved on to the Pope.

* * *

Accelerator and Worst flew through the cold air of Switzerland. From a distance it looked like Worst was choking Accelerator, but she was actually charging his choke-collar like device as they propelled through the sky. They flew up into the mountains where the church holding Last Order was. If Worst were to accidently let go of his neck, they would both plummet into the rocky cliffs of the mountain. The entered the dome unharmed thanks to Accelerator and approached a large building with a sharp triangular roof and a large cross standing at the front. A large circular stained glass window was placed on the front of the church as decoration. Accelerator and Worst crashed through the window landing inside of the church which was already crowded with people hiding from the violent battles going on outside. The crowd of people cower at the flashy arrival of Accelerator and Worst. Shards of glass fell down onto them and glistened in the light creating a sort of colorful sparkle effect around them.

"P-p-please d-don't h-hurt us!"

"Where is that girl?"

"Wh-what girl?"

Obviously, they didn't really know much about what was going on, except that they were saving their own skins from a violent death by being caught up by the battles going on outside. Accelerator saw through the shadows of the stained glass of the battle. He didn't have any more energy in his choke collar device, and charging it by using Worst would take too long and handicap both of them. Accelerator pushed some people out of his way and exited through the doors into the courtyard. Light poured out onto his face and into the church. He and Worst stepped out into the light and looked around. In the distance, a two stone giants battle a fire completely made out of fire. What couldn't be seen could be heard was the clashing of two swords in the distance. The origin of the giant dome surrounding the landscape came from behind the large golems. He could care less about any of these and searched for the target of his personal interest.

"Worst, use the network to find her."

"No, Misaka cannot. Actually the entire network is dead. I think it went out at least an hour ago."

Accelerator gave a twisted look of annoyance. If they wanted the signal to spread from Last Order as quickly and easily as possible, then they should have positioned her at a high point, geographically. Accelerator looked up and noticed a small manmade wall.

"How much ammunition do you have in that thing?" Asked Accelerator

"Enough." Worst smiled.

"How'd you get that thing on the plane anyways."

"Misaka has some tricks with modern machinery ." She smiled.

"You sneaky little... Never mind, just give that to me."

They made their way up a flight of stairs leading to a structure placed on top of the cliff of a mountain. Here there were open tents with large computers under, Last Order laid next to the large command center with several electrodes attached to her head and body. At least seven scientists were monitoring the machines, computers and Last Order herself. They were so focused on their work, they didn't even notice Accelerator and Worst had entered the premises. Accelerator pointed the gun into the air and fired a single shot. All the scientists looked at the source of the loud noise and stopped in their tracks at the sight of Accelerator and Worst. They both gave off such an intimidating aura, that none of the scientists could even say a word. Worst fired off some dark sparks from her bangs while Accelerator held the gun up near the side of his face, giving them both a very menacing look.

"Who's the leader of this group?" Demanded Accelerator.

There was a long moment of silence, until the group pushed out a man of short stature. He looked like the type of person with low self-confidence, and anti-social issues. He wore round glasses and walked with his shoulders up, either because he was terrified, or he was just an awkward person.

"Pl-PLEASE D-DD-DON'T HURT ME. I-I WAS J-J-JUST H-HIRED TO DO THI- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Accelerator fired one shot into the scientist's leg. The top, sliding part to let the shells of the bullets fly out stuck backwards telling the user they were out of ammunition.

"I thought you said there was ammunition in this gun."

"I did, Misaka said there was 'enough' ."

"*sigh, whatever."

The scientists fell to the floor grabbing his shot leg and shook violently as adrenaline flowed through his veins.

"You're gonna tell me how to save the brat lying on the floor over there."

"I-I -c-ccan't."

"You think I'm just going to let a bunch of scientists treat this girl like a lab rat!?" Accelerator stuck his finger into the bullet hole in the scientist's leg. "Talk."

"Yo-you're going to have t-t-to disconnect her from the computers first. But you have to do it through the computers or you'll kill her."

"Who knows how to work with the computers best."

"Sh-she does." He weakly pointed at a slender woman with incredibly neat hair.

Worst pushed her over to the computers and demanded her to start working on the system to disconnect Last Order. She typed rapidly on several command prompts and closed several error screens and ran some programs. But then she ran into a problem.

"I ran into a error. Something is blocking me from getting in again."

"Get in." Demanded Accelerator.

"No, I can't the screen went white."

"What?" Accelerator walked up to the computers and pushed the woman to the side.

_"Hello Accelerator /return Long time no see /return."_

Accelerator turned to see Last Order had opened her eyes, despite the anesthesia. She didn't open her mouth, but she spoke through the computer. But this wasn't her speaking, it was something else. Something much deeper in the Misaka Network, something that couldn't really be explained. The Will of the Misaka Network...

_"Accelerator, I've noticed you're not making the right choices /return You're taking the easy path down life/return _ _You're becoming a monster/return A sick and disgusting beast/return You've tried to kill several people, and just recently, you almost completely destroyed that magician's body/return And instead of helping your allies, you came here/return I would have taken Misaka Worst from your side, but something kept stopping me, so I didn't/return And if you think saving this girl makes you a better person you are dead wrong/return."_

Accelerator stared at the computer screen with a look of anxiety, an expression odd for his character.

"_Spare these people, let them go/return I'm giving you one more chance, so don't screw it up/return These ignorant scientists didn't know what they were dealing with/return I already disconnected Last Order from their systems a while ago, I just let them believe they had succeeded/return. Take Last Order and shelter her somewhere/return"_

The text ended and the screen went black. All the computers began to shut down stop running. Accelerator turned to the group of scientists huddling together in fear and told them to go. Two males from the group helped the leader get up and carried him down the stairs. Worst fired a small spark of electricity at their feet for her pure enjoyment as she watched them tumble down the long flight of downward stairs.

Accelerator went to Last Order's side, unplugged her from the various machines attached to her body and lifted her onto his shoulder. Supporting himself with his cane, he wobbled a little as he stood up. He and Worst proceeded down the stairs without saying a word. Worst read expression completely foreign to Accelerator's face and she almost jumped when she saw how odd it looked.

"Oi, white-hair. What's with the face?"

He scorned at first, then asked, "Did you hear anything back there?"

"What, those scientists crying for their lives?"

"No, did you hear anything in your head."

"No."

"..."

* * *

Kamijou Touma ran to the source of the large scale spell. Only several meters away was source of the energy being focused in a single point and finally dispersed into the dome around them. Next to it, was none other than the Pope, Pietro himself. Lying under him was a certain blue haired nun who held 103,000 grimories in her head.

"You must be the Imagine Breaker boy! Well, you're too late! In a matter of minutes, the spell will be complete. This girl will die in the process and I will lead the construction of a new world!"

"Why... Why are you doing this!?"

"Because the world is impure! I will cleanse the world, just like how God did with the Great Flood. And I will bring forth a New World, free of sin and chaos, under the name of the Roman Catholic Church. I will rule this new world with all my care and passion and make sure I don't make the same mistake he did." Said Pietro pointing up into the heavens. "I know, he sent me here, to fix his mistakes. Freewill was the largest mistake he had ever made, and he wants me to take it back. The fruit of knowledge must be regurgitated by mankind and burned at a cross. After the world is destroyed, I will rule this world with strict rule, under his undeniable principles."

"How can you even think of something like that. How can you think of something as screwed up as that!? You're a coward for saying those things, playing the role as God's hero. You're just rationalizing your own sins of greed by hiding behind your own delusional illusions. The deaths of millions means nothing to you? What kind of cold hearted bastard are you! You ought to be smashed into the ground because I am going to shatter those fucked up illusions of yours!" Touma unwrapped the bandages on his right hand.

He could barely make a fist with it, and using it without giving it time to heal brought a great deal of pain to him. But none of that mattered, he needed to protect the dreams and passions of everyone. He charged forward, leaping over the gaping cracks in the floor and swung his fist at Pietro. A blunt feeling impacted his right wrist, and then the bottom of the Pope's staff crashed into his stomach. Pietro swung the very antique looking staff around like a martial arts staff quickly and swiftly.

"Normally, I'd just pay someone to take care of people like you. But as you can see, they're all already dead, thanks to your friends over there. I'm going to end your sweet little life quickly." Said the Pope smugly.

The Pope swung the staff downward onto Touma. Touma dodged to the right and tried to instep the next attack, but Pietro twisted the staff around again and knocked Touma in the side before he could land a hit. Before Touma could react to the first hit, Pietro swung again crashing into his other side and finally lifting the staff upward onto Touma's chin. Pietro finished the attack with a firm kick on Touma's chest blowing him backward.

"You've already lost. You and your friends put up a formidable fight, but God will always side with the pure and correct. The ones who seek for true justice... Look behind you, your friends are fighting a losing battle. There's no way they can take on those golems, not even army of magicians could. It would take a saint to destroy both of those things."

Touma tilted his head back while he was on the floor. Innocentius was barely managing taking on one of the golems and Awaki was too inured to fight anymore. Mikoto who had somehow broken free of the golem's grip was running around on the ground, taking brutal hits from the golem's large fists and swords. She made efforts to attack, but they didn't seem to be taking any damage, even from her railgun. Finally, the golem attacking Mikoto landed one direct hit on her, and she disappeared into a cloud of dust. And though the battle between Tsuchimikado and Angelo couldn't be seen, loud clanking could still be heard in the distance.

"Mikoto... Styil... Tsuchimikado..."

Touma got up from the ground. He wiped away the small drop of blood and saliva at the corners of his mouth and stood with fists up.

"You... How dare you call yourself the Pope... You... You have no right to stand there and speak with that name on your forehead!"

"You talk big, young boy. Prepare to bask in the fiery pits of hell." Pietro shifted something on his staff, and it clicked. Some of the invisible energy spewing out from the ground began to pour into the staff. Touma didn't know what was happening, but he felt an odd tingling in his right hand and he was sure it wasn't his burn.

Pietro stuck it down into the ground vertically. A huge crack began to rapidly form and shot towards Touma. Touma leaped to the side to avoid the attack only to be attacked again. This time, Pietro had come up Touma and swung down at him. Touma safety rolled to safety, but the rock behind him had been cut in half, as if the staff was sharp like a blade. Touma twisted and threw a punch at Pietro only to be rammed by the end of the staff and went flying back several meters.

"This staff has the sharpness of a blade of an angel's sword, and the strength to move a mountain. Normally, it'd take a massive amount of mana, but the earth is supplying quite the surplus right now thanks to this girl and my mindless taskforce I used to make all this happen. Their deaths won't be for nothing though."

Touma got up again from the ground. Pietro charged forward while swinging his staff. He swung diagonally downwards at Touma. Touma dodged right, and watched the movement of the staff. This time it came onto him from the right. Touma threw his right hand out and caught the staff. Burning pain from his hand spread all the way to his forearm from the hard impact, but he ignored it. He swung his left arm up crashing into Pietro's chin. After blowing him back with the punch, Touma pulled Pietro in again with his own staff and kicked him in the side. The effects of the staff should have been negated thanks to Touma's right hand, so Touma touched it with his left hand and pried them out of the Pope's hands. Touma threw the staff to the side and proceeded to thoroughly beating the Pope, street fight style. The Pope, without his weapon, was almost defenseless. Right hook, left hook, right hook, right hook, jab, jab, elbow, knee, jab, uppercut, side kick and finally one large punch to the face. Touma's fist crunched into Pietro's jaw sending him to the floor. Touma shook out his hand after defeating Pietro and looked down at the unconscious body. Two teeth were knocked out from his mouth and a pool of saliva was pouring out from his mouth. Touma ran up to Index and did what the first thought that came to mind was. He touched her body with his right hand, and the dome disappeared instantly. The golems fighting Styil and Mikoto crumbled apart into chunks of stone. Touma looked at Index, her breathing was slow and her face looked as if she was in a great deal of pain. Her eyes flickered and her mouth moved very slightly, as if she was trying to say something.

* * *

In the very far distance, Tsuchimikado had finished his battle with Angelo. Angelo laid in a bloody pool by a wall. Countless swords were stuck through his body in every direction. Tsuchimikado stood on the other end, also bleeding from several points with blood dripping from his mouth, eyes and ears.

"He really... made me... go... as far to use that... technique..."

Tsuchimikado fell onto his face not too soon after.

* * *

Styil fell to his knees as Innocentius was finally called back. He panted heavily as large beads of sweat fell down his face. He noticed Touma was carrying Index and called him over. Touma picked up his pace as quickly as he could with his beat up body and laid Index down by Styil. Styil examined her body and checked certain points on her body.

"She's weak. She needs urgent magical care. Her mind is in chaos and her body is deteriorating."

"What do you mean deteriorating? I undid the spell, shouldn't that have solved everything?"

"No there is far more to this spell than just you undoing it. The spell actually used her life energy and the mana of other people. It used her mind and body as a vessel for the spell, and she couldn't handle it. It's a miracle she survived up to this point."

"..."

Then Touma remembered something. Someone was missing.

"Where's Mikoto?"

"Who, the brown haired girl? She was fighting another golem, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, she was right here with you!"

"Hey, I was fighting too. Her well being is the least of my concerns."

"YOU..." Touma dashed off.

He began to search through the rubble and dirt. After a seemingly endless search he found her. She was buried in a crater, covered in dirt and chunks of stone. He pulled her out from the rubble and laid her on a more level surface. Mikoto wasn't breathing and he didn't know if her heart was beating or not. Following what he was taught from basic CPR training from his high school curriculum, he placed his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. Touma almost thought there was no pulse, because Mikoto's heart was beating so slowly. At least her heart was beating, which meant she was not dead. He sighed in relief, but he still needed to revive her. This involved a rather intimate contact. He gulped at the thought of it, but it needed to be done. He pinched her nose, opened her mouth and leaned over her, his face getting closer to her face, until finally their lips met. He puffed out one large breath into her, her chest lifted up, meaning she received the air, but she didn't start breathing on her own yet. He did it again, still no result. Touma tried several more times, each time he began to get more and more anxious. His fear of losing her stabbed his heart. He tried again, and wouldn't stop until she started breathing again. Touma sent one large puff into Mikoto and finally, she began coughing. She coughed several times and her eyes teared up as a reaction. She opened her eyes slightly to see her savior, Kamijou Touma, kneeling over her. It didn't take too long before she realized what had just happened and blushed violently. Her face went red, emotional tears welled up in her eyes, and her temperature spike up. Touma thought something else serious was happening to her and began to freak out. He touched her forehead against his to get her temperature, but Mikoto flipped out. She pushed him back with as much force as she could possibly exert at the time being. He finally realized there was nothing wrong with her and almost wanted to smile.

But as Touma began to sit up again, he noticed something in the distance, not too far away. The image looked like someone was getting up from the floor weakly. The person was leaning on a long rod like object and was using it to pull himself back onto its feet. Touma quickly realized who it was, but before he could react, he was struck by something. [imagine this part in slow-motion :P] The concussive force knocked his head and he fell back. Mikoto, still recovering was unsure about what was going on. All she could see was Styil getting up from the ground where Index was, and pulling out more rune cards. Her vision was very blurry and she just saw the faint image of fire spewing out from Styil's hands. She slowly rolled her head back to the image in the distance, where the Pope was. The Pope lifted his staff and crashed it into the ground. A shockwave spread through the courtyard, knocking back Styil and completely disorienting Mikoto. The Pope had disappeared with a flashy escape and Styil was trying to get back up, but was already too late. Mikoto's vision began to darken into a round black tunnel and finally faded into darkness...

* * *

Inside the Church, Accelerator and Worst cared for Last Order. Accelerator was still thinking about what he was told earlier and hadn't said a word since. Worst fiddled with the handgun she was holding while the crowd of people kept their distance from her and just stared at how she carelessly played with the gun.

"Oi, when can we get out of here?" Moaned Worst.

"Soon."

They heard an odd sound from outside and opened the front doors of the church. The dome that was once covering them was gone and the skies were clear. The sun shone through with pure golden light as the people held in the church finally walked out. Accelerator, Last Order and Worst came out of the church and noticed a certain vehicle. A pure white van was parked at the front and a certain polite boy stood next to it.

"Unabara, you asshole. You were here the entire time weren't you."

"I wouldn't say the entire time, but a great deal, yes."

"Yea... whatever." Said Accelerator getting into the car. "What about the rest of them?" He said referring to Styil, Awaki, Tsuchimikado, Touma and Mikoto.

"It's already taken care of."

Several silent white helicopters flew over them. These weren't just any helicopters, these were Academy City recon helicopters, used for stealth, but were instantly replaced by faster and more efficient stealth jets. The helicopters flew over the church and into the courtyard where the rest of the group was.

"I'm pretty sure we have pissed off the darkness by now." Smiled Unabara.

"Ah."

Worst closed the sliding door to the white van, Unabara got into the front seat and the car drove off down the mountain. On the back, the words "press" were used to disguise the vehicle.

**Chapter End**

**You know, I've been having the feeling I was screwing up my own story with the last couple of chapters for some reason, but this chapter feels really good to me. Anyways... yea. I wonder if I made all of you Mikoto x Touma fans nuts when he revived her lol. Anyways, I always imagine my own stories very dramatically and theatrically, so I'd advice if you do the same, because it makes it so much more fun to write and read.**

**Ok, please review this chapter. I'm actually dying to know what you think. And I really need to thank my beta-reader Pokerescue18 for the edited chapters he's done for me, even though I haven't been using him recently.**


	21. Chapter 21

**How I feel right now...with NO REVIEWS FOR DAT LAST CHAPTER! I'm just kidding. I don't care. Here is DA FINAL chapter for this story! Trust me, I'm begging myself to write the next story, which will base off of this story. :P Then a couple of short stories too, and OMAKE chapters! If school doesn't try to stab me in the heart with pencils and suffocate me with books, then I should be able to write frequently... But it will be hard with my sport(I'm a gymnast, very time consuming)... Plus piano... plus vidoegames... plus friends... plus videogames with friends... plus group projects that will be thrown onto me (c'mon, anyone who experienced this knows it sucks)... T_T lol. So just a notice ahead of time, I will do my best to not let you hang on a cliff still waiting for an eternity to update a story, BUT IT MAY HAPPEN, I don't like empty promises so just a heads up. I'm sorry IF it happens.**

There was a white room with a bed in the middle. Several machines normally used to monitor patients in urgent care were placed around the bed. Next to the bed were two tables on each side and a window on the left hand side of the room. A certain spiky haired boy, laid in the hospital bed, several machines were attached to his body to monitor his condition. He had been there for six days after falling into a coma after a traumatic impact to his head. His breathing was steady and slow, and kept at a steady pace by a breathing aid that covered his mouth and nose. Suddenly his breathing went irregular and his eyes flickered. His heart rate sped up slightly and his fingers and toes twitched slightly. His eyes open a small crack revealing the ceiling as a white haze smearing his vision. He moaned as the nauseating feeling of recovering from a long deep sleep came upon him. It hit him hard and he tried to move his arm to his forehead, but it wouldn't move. Instead it just flopped off the side of the bed. Something must have been triggered because several nurses ran into the room and began working with some of the equipment. He groaned and went unconscious again.

When he awoke again, a certain frog faced doctor stood by his bedside with a clipboard in one hand. Touma noticed most of the machines were taken off from him and he was feeling much better than earlier.

"Ah, you're finally awake. We took you off the medication as soon as we heard you came out from your coma."

"I... ahh... I was in a coma?"

Heaven Canceller nodded his head, "For six days too."

"Six days!?" Touma turned his head and noticed the table next to him was packed with flowers and gift bags.

"A lot of people came by when you were out, especially that one brown haired girl..." Heaven Canceller smiled.

Touma's eyes widened when he saw one of the bags had a small green plush toy in the shape of an iconic frog character. He smiled slightly when he thought about the person who delivered that present.

"Anyways, you're doing just fine. All your vitals are healthy and you can probably leave in a few days. I'd advise you to try and get up later to get your muscles moving again." Heaven Canceller smiled and made his leave.

"Ah, wait. What about Index?"

"Oh, the nun? Mmm, last time I checked, she was with that really intense red haired guy. He said something about taking her back somewhere. Anyways, get some rest, Kamijou-san."

"Ah, thanks, doc." Touma fell back onto his pillow and drifted back into sleep.

* * *

**_BETWEEN THE LINES_**

A dimly lit room with a large round table in the center. Men of very high class, all dressed in suits sat in large chairs around the table. A wireless conference phone/speaker was placed in the center. All the men who sat around the table had expressions of seriousness and worry. All was quiet, until the phone in the center rang. All of their expressions tensed and they looked amongst each other. One got up and answered the phone.

"Hello gentlemen."

"Hello." Replied all of the men respectively.

"I don't find it very kind, for you members of Academy City board of directors to betray us."

"We are sorry for the damages done and the failure of the project, but we had nothing to do with the cause!"

"LIES, there were Espers in the premises. You are the only people that have Ability Users and they for sure were not Gemstones!

"But sir, we were one of your largest funders to the project. We had a deal, why would we turn on you so suddenly? It wouldn't make any sense at all, we agreed with your policies and arrangements."

"Tch. None of this matters anymore. The project has been completely and utterly destroyed. The relations between Academy City and the Vatican Church are severed, permanently. This may have been the first step to peace between Science and Magic, but it seems our attempts for peace will only lead to failure when working with those who defy God's word. This meeting is over."

The phone abruptly hung up leading to a long period of silence...

"..."

The men looked disturbed, not one spoke. Some of them wiped sweat from their foreheads, while some took off their glasses and rubbed their eyes.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked one.

"... We wait..."

* * *

**_BETWEEN THE LINES 2_**

In a dimly lit room, where the walls looked like those of a computer's motherboard, a large vertical tube stood in the center. Aleister Crowley floated within the large tube. In front of him, large screens projected onto the walls of the tube. One was a live audio recording of the call from the board of directors and the unknown caller from the Vatican. Whether Aleister knew what was going to happen next made no difference, his plans were a network of probabilities were on a level of complexity no one but him could comprehend. Not even if all of the world class geniuses got together and tried to break it down, they wouldn't even be able to understand 1% of it. People will still be pulled by his strings and things would happen accordingly to his decisions. To him, there was no winning or losing, a mentality that can't be easily understood or adopted. The events that happened within the city and in Switzerland were of almost no meaning to him, even though it could spell disaster for both sides.

As the audio was about to end, another screen blew out in front of him. It was a video call, and it forced itself onto his entire screen. Static cleared and the silhouette of a person slowly formed into the screen from the shadows of the static. A man with clean brown hair, styled upwards began to appear. His face was shaven, but small whiskers were popping from his chin and lower jaw. He was a rather handsome man, with a certain prestigious look that would intimidate anyone who dared challenge him.

"Hello, Misaka-san."

"Aleister."

"I know you are a serious man, so let's skip to what you're here for."

"I told you not to touch my daughter."

"Misaka-san, I did not send your daughter into Switzerland."

"Bullshit, you sent her into Switzerland."

"I did not."

Misaka Tabiake cringed, narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Then explain this."

Mikoto's father's screen turned into raw footage of a tourist's phone camera that happened to be at Gimmelwald, Switzerland at the time of the event. Some explosions erupted in the background and an orange beam of light shot out from the dark clouds of smoke. As the smoke cleared, Misaka Mikoto and a certain spiky haired boy ran through the pastures and dirt roads. Several other images of Mikoto popped up on the screen in different areas, fighting and running. The screen flashed back to Misaka Tabiake, who looked sternly through his camera.

"What was my girl doing in the alps of Switzerland? I already know about the Vatican's plans there, and I know what they wanted to do. So answer me, what was she doing there."

"Misaka Tabiake, I did not send your daughter there.-"

"Stop lying dammit."

Unmoved by Misaka's aggressive demeanor, Aleister continued.

"Your daughter went there on her own accord. She was not influenced by me at all. In fact she was actually more of a hindrance than anything. Risk of losing one of Academy City's seven level five ability users is a big deal, but, no matter now. What's done is done."

"Do you know why she went there?"

"There is... She actually shares a common interest with me. The one who is in the center of attention in all of this." He nearly sang these words out.

"?"

"A boy."

* * *

"WHERE'S TOUMA!" Shouted a blue haired girl, about 16 years old.

She normally wore pure white robes with golden linings, but for some reason she was wearing a luxurious silk robe. She sat on a very European styled bench inside of a rather heavily decorated room. Several religious objects decorated the walls and tables, as well as the ceiling. Light poured in from the windows, being slightly cut off by the window drapes so only parts of the room were fully lit with daylight. The shouting girl continued to scream for that boy. A certain red headed boy wearing priest robes walked in with a silver tray with tea and biscuits.

"Sssshh.. quiet down. I already told you, you're going to be here for at least another week. Until we finish a thorough exam of your mind, you will not be allowed to return."

"But, I want to see him."

"You can't."

"I WANT TO SEE TOUMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Stiyl almost dropped the tray from the harsh high pitched scream.

"You have to wait!" Stiyl was quickly losing his patience with this girl. Even though he volunteered to take care of her during her stay in England, he was beginning slightly regret it. During her first days in England, she was unconscious and was under heavy treatment to repair her body, but after she awoke she gobbled down ridiculous amounts of food as if nothing happened. After about two days of constant feasting, she began to ask for a certain spiky haired boy and complained about being homesick, though she did respect Stiyl's hospitality.

"Here, have some tea and some biscuits and calm down." Stiyl said placing the tray on the bench. He sat down next to her and poured two cups of tea for both of them.

"Fine..." Index agreed reluctantly.

"It won't be for too long until you can see that fool again. I still don't understand why they appointed him to protect you."

"Don't talk about Touma like that. Even though he is an idiot, he still cares for me, cooks for me and takes care of Sphinx. He always selflessly runs out to protect people, even if he knows them or not. But then he's always in danger and makes me worry about him when he's gone... OOOOOOHHHH THAT IDIOT!" Index looked around for something to gnaw her teeth into. She grabbed a nearby pillow and dug her teeth into it.

A small cat meowed from somewhere. A small furry head popped out from Index's chest and jumped out to avoid being crushed by her body and the pillow she was mercilessly chewing.

Styil poured milk and dumped a couple of cubes into their tea. He took his own and sipped it while watching her attack the pillow.

She started out complimenting him, and then began to antagonize him.

_What an interesting girl, Stiyl thought._

* * *

Last Order floated in a vertical chamber filled with a liquid of some sort. There were wires and tubes attached all over her body as she floated up and down within in the tube. Accelerator sat in chair across from the tube, staring at her. He seemed to be in deep thought; an expression that was not normally found on his face would probably make some psychiatrists worry about his mental state. But Accelerator was perfectly sane; he was just undergoing a certain change. The act of protecting something dear to him was moulding his once dark soul into something new. He could feel it flowing through his veins. He was something different from before... But was it really possible, for a monster like him who killed over 10,000 people, to change. How can someone whose past is covered in blood and death change?

His mind flashed back to the incident at the courtyard where he met the Will of the Misaka Network again. The way she spoke, they way she treated him, she was something on an entirely different level then the sisters. What could she do, what powers did the Will of the Misaka Network have? What would happen if he fell down the wrong path again? His future was as mysterious as his past was bloody.

The large door to the hospital room opened. A blonde haired teenager walked in with a dense white plastic bag that smelled strongly of curry.

"Yo, Accelerator."

"Ah, you." He spat. "The hell you want?"

"To talk. A few things to be explained to you."

"Talk."

"Well. We seemed to have pissed off the darkness quite a bit. Apparently, our speculations were right, they were funding the Vatican to start Armageddon. Which is why Academy City covered up the breach and invasion so well."

"And."

"They knew it was us who sabotaged their plan, but the church doesn't. Right now, they think Academy City screwed them over. Balance between the magic side and the science side has been restored."

"Hell do I care about that."

"But here's the thing. Academy City knew we were there the entire time, but retrieving us would have been too obvious. Now that we're back, they will be coming for us, and they will use all that they have to make us pay." (If you didn't get this, I'm linking this story to New Testament 7 hehehehe IT ALL WORKS SO WELL)

"..."

"Anyways, I'll be off. Have someone else to see here."

"What's with the bag."

"Oh, just a gift for a special patient here who just recovered today. I got him some left over curry from my lunch and rice pudding that went bad in my fridge a couple months ago."

Accelerator sneered.

"See you." Said Tsuchimikado leisurely.

Accelerator continued to stare at the girl floating inside the tube. No one was going to touch her, absolutely no one. The small flame that sparked inside of his soul a long time ago grew bigger and burned brighter than ever. All the dark, poetic crap he just thought over was burned to ashes in an instant. He was going to protect her, and that was the end of it.

* * *

Touma woke again. He groggily rubbed his eyes to clear them and rolled his head to the side. There he saw, a certain brown haired middle school girl in Tokiwadai's summer uniform, sitting neatly in a chair next to his bed. She had the green Gekota plush toy in her arms and was hugging it tightly and seemed to be in her own world.

"Mmmrrr... ... Mikoto-chan?" He grumbled.

Her head tilted up, "Your awake! Oh, uh, I'm sorry to intrude. I just heard that you were recovering from your coma earlier today... s-s-sso I just came here to check up on you... and..."

Touma smiled and sat up on his bed and pushed the sheets off. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and tried to get up.

"Ah, be careful. You just recovered, remember?" Mikoto got up from her chair and grabbed his arm to help him.

"It's fine, Mikoto. It was six days, not six years." He smiled.

"...But it felt like six years..." She said under her breathe.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." She looked down at the floor.

She felt something warm and comforting fall on her head. Touma patted her and looked at her.

"Thank you, Mikoto."

It took several seconds for the words to sink into Misaka. She stood there for a while until she finally came back to reality. Touma stared at her curiously, until she made a faint smile, her eyes showed a great mount of mixed expressions. Touma grinned when he saw she was alright, but then a terrible sensation came across his lower abdomen.

"Ah, Mikoto. I erm..."

She looked up at him and saw a very serious expression, or rather a nervous expression.

"I need to tell you something... and uhh.. Its rather embarrassing to say..."

She gulped and blushed, her face going mad red. She anticipated a certain news that might change her life. Touma's eyes darted from one place to another and finally focused on Mikoto seriously. Sweat drops falling from his forehead.

"I need to use the restroom."

A huge disappointment hit Mikoto like a rock and her head dropped down. Small sparks began to shoot out from her head as she held onto him.

"Um, Mikoto. Why are you going all biri biri all of a sudden. I really need to go, I haven't been able to in six days! Mikoto, stop, please stop! I don't think my bladder can take it anymore, especially if you electrocute me. I won't be able to hold it for sure!"

An explosion of light and crackling noises blew from Touma's hospital room.

"FUKOU DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

Amazingly, he held his bladder and negated Mikoto's sudden furious electric attack by keeping his hand on her head. He hurriedly rushed to the restroom to relieve himself, leaving Mikoto in the room by herself. She put the green Gekota plush back into the gift bag and sat on his hospital bed shaking her head in frustration.

"Geesh, that guy."

As she put back the Gekota plush, she saw a card with a Gekota mascot on it. It was a get-well card she had written for him, but she was still unsure if she should leave it for him or not. Those kinds of things embarrass her the most, besides if one of her classmates learned of it, she would never hear the end of it.

The door suddenly flew open revealing a certain blonde haired teen burst into the room with an explosive voice.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! LOOK WHO CAME BY, WITH GREAT OFFERINGS AS A TOKEN FOR SPEEDY RECOVERY! ... eh?" Tsuchimikado barged right in holding a white plastic bag that seemed to be holding a couple of square items.

Mikoto jumped back at the extremely loud entrance. She stared at Tsuchimikado, keeping her distance.

"..."

"...Hmmmmmmmmmmmm... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH! You're Kami~yan's girlfriend who selflessly endangered her own life to protect his pretty little dreams!"

"HEEHHH?! WHAT!? I-II'M N-NOT H-HIS G- GIRLFRIEND!"

"Mmmmm. Right. Then why did you two kiss?"

"WHAT, WE NEVER KISSED?!"

"Ah, yea, when you were out cold, he passionately smothered his mouth were yours several times. Quite the scene too, doing it in plain sight in front of everyone. Even the Pope of the Vatican Church saw you two."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Her face was now extremely red.

Touma came out from the rest room wondering what all the noise was about. Mikoto had sparks violently flying from her bangs while Tsuchimikado smiled from ear to ear. He turned to Touma and tossed the white bag.

"Here Kami~yan. Beef curry and some pudding for desert. Hospital food gets tiring after a while, so I thought you could use something different."

Touma caught the bag with both of his hands and felt something crush as a warm squishy substance oozing from into the bag. The strong smell of spices seeped from the bag.

"By the way Kami~yan, you and your girlfriend make a cute couple~!"

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" They both denied.

"...well, but actually..." muttered Mikoto, but none of them heard her.

Tsuchimikado smiled mischievously again and was about to make his exit while waving his hand behind his head, but Touma stopped him. There was something important that Touma needed to know.

"Where's Index, and how's she doing?"

"Ah, she's with Styil, weren't you told that already? She's been taken back to England temporarily for some examinations on her mind to see if any of the grimoires were damaged. Her recovery seems to be doing fine as well. The church wasn't too happy about her being kidnapped and used as a vessel of energy and power to end the world."

"... ... At least she's in good hands, right now. I just want her to be happy... To keep a smile on her face..."

Mikoto squirmed on the bed she was sitting on, but no one took noticed of her.

"Nya~ See you around, Kami~yan." He took his leave with those final words leaving Touma and Mikoto in a very awkward and silent situation.

Touma sat down next to Mikoto on his hospital bed and looked into the white bag. When he had caught the bag, the box broke leaking all of the precious curry into the bag making a huge mess. Touma's eye twitched, but he quickly relaxed.

"*sigh, can't complain when it's free..."

"What's with that guy anyways?"

"Ah, he's just like that... All the time, even when our lives are in danger. He never really seems to care about anything or take notice of it..."

"Sounds familiar."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

Mikoto had to use the restroom and excused herself from the room. Touma attempted to eat the messy food while she was gone, but it was just to plain difficult so he ended up having to throw away the perfectly good food.

"What a waste. It'd probably just give me bad gas later though... Haaaaa, too much misfortune." He muttered.

As he was walking back from the garbage can, he noticed the table with gift bags and flowers again. He never really got a good look at them and walked over to the table in curiosity. The flowers were only a few days old, but the sender was anonymous. Several get well cards from his class mates and one small card with a sparkling Gekota mascot on the cover. He picked it up, and it was from none other than Misaka Mikoto. He opened it and a piece of paper slipped out from it. He picked up the paper and opened it. In very neat and precise handwriting was a rather long letter...

_Kamijou Touma,_

_I wrote this letter because it's easier to write out the thoughts in my mind then to actually say them. If you dare share any of the things written in this letter with anyone, I will kill you for sure._

Kamijou Touma gulped as he read the first two lines. The letter continues...

_If you ever wake up, and read this letter, then I need you to know something as long as you continue to live. Earlier, I confessed my love to you, but you must have not realized how far it goes. My feelings started when we first met, but I didn't know it then, because I was too naive. My constant challenges to fight you were actually me hiding my own emotions from the world. Instead of acknowledging my love for you, I locked it away and constantly gave you a hell of a time every time we met pretty stupid, right? But then as we got closer, I realized that I had feelings for you after we met in that incident in the underground shopping mall. I knew then, that deep down, I wanted to be there for you._

_I don't know why I fell for an idiot like you, but you did save me and 10,000 other people. On top of that, you swore you would protect me with your life. You made that promise to that Unabara guy, (the one that sparkles). I was there when you made that promise, but I hid that memory from myself and the world. But even with my efforts to keep you out, I've been at war with myself, and the thoughts about you can never be pushed out of my head. I'm always thinking about you, especially when you disappear for large amount of time. I worry for you and I want to be there for you, like you are for me. I know this letter sounds poetic and cheesy, but just think about how I feel. I even contemplated about how I would continue on with my own life, when you disappeared into the Ocean after WWIII._

_You see, you mean this much to me. I know you have the same basic principles for everyone, but I want to be something more to you. This all started with me being honest with myself, and now I want to finish it. Accept my feelings... idiot._

_-Misaka Mikoto_

_P.S. This letter was a pain in the butt to hide from everyone so you had better read it._

Touma didn't move from where he stood, he just stared at the letter. Re-reading certain parts to see if he was imagining things. He blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes. The nervous, squeamish feeling you get in your stomach when you're thinking about something you don't want to think about relentlessly harassed his stomach. Touma's frantic train of thought was interrupted by the door opening again. Mikoto had returned from her trip and saw him reading her letter. Touma lifted his head to look at her. She froze in her footsteps and stared at him, her face getting redder and redder by the second.

"Y-you... W-ww-weren't ss-supposed t-ttto read that yet."

He dropped the letter and rubbed his head. It was a lot to take in and he was just about as flustered as the trembling girl in front of him. He got his thoughts back together and tried to get his gears working again. His heart pounded hard almost as if it wanted to leap out of his chest. It felt like his chest was going to explode from the emotional pressure being released from him, yet he still didn't understand why. It was this hidden love he kept was the reason for his fears. It wasn't his selfless drive to protect everyone's dreams that made him protect her, it was something else that made her different. It was because he loved her and wanted to protect her from the hideous world he constantly fought. And the fact that she kept thrusting herself into his world anyways killed him inside, but he couldn't let it do that to him anymore. It was a fact that he is going to have to accept and embrace. It was only a matter of time before he finally decides to understand himself and his feelings for this girl.

Mikoto still staring at him, thought about what he thought she wrote. What would he think? What was he going to do? Why is he reacting like this? What does he think about me know? Was I too honest? She continued to stand their completely frozen. Then she saw him move, he dropped his hands, and lifted his head to look at Mikoto. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw moisture in his eyes. He took several steps towards her. Mikoto was still frozen. He was now extremely close to her, suddenly she couldn't see anything anymore. She felt his arms wrap around her small body and his head press against her head. It was a silent, yet meaningful gesture, filled with loud emotions that were hidden for too long. Tears welled up in her eyes and began to drip out slowly. The reason for her tears were not because of sadness or extreme joy. They came from the emotional pressure packed into her heart and for all of them to be released all at once was simply too much for her. Touma on the other hand, was feeling extreme guilt. His mind and soul hurt because he didn't know how much pain he was causing her. She kept showing him all the clues and even flat out told him, but he still didn't take notice of it until this very moment.

"...Mikoto... I'm sorry... I... I didn't know... I was just too... just too worried about everything else in the world to notice... Even though, everything was in plain sight... I just... I'm terrible... I'm sorry, I don't deserve this-"

[Writer's note: Touma is the ultimate friend-zoner]

Mikoto lifted her head and pressed her lips onto his. She didn't know why she did it, she just did, as if her body acted on its own. She didn't even realize what she just did until she opened her eyes again. Touma, in complete shock again, trembled and even began to feel dizzy. His hear pounded as adrenaline flowed through his veins. The sudden kiss was like a slap to his brain. Finally, the answer to everything appeared. He loved her too.

And with that, Mikoto couldn't control herself anymore. Electricity flew from her body, encircling them in a bright electrical cage of light. Everything electrically powered in the room short circuited and stopped working as all Mikoto's efforts in self-control failed.

Mikoto slowly pulled herself from Touma. Both of them were in complete shock. They just stared at each other, without even batting an eye. They didn't say anything, they just looked. Mikoto and Touma's face were mad red. They both didn't know what was going to happen next. Finally, Mikoto was the first to say something.

"I-... I d-don't know why I j-. It j-just happened-"

"I love you, Mikoto."

Mikoto, who had just managed to recover herself from losing control over her powers, lost all control again. Electrical arches flew around the room, destroying all the expensive equipment in there as well. But none of that mattered right now. The two finally figured out they loved each other, and savored every moment of it.

Heaven Canceller, curious about the entire ruckus made his way to check out the cause. When he slid open the door, he saw the situation. He quietly closed the door again and walked back into his office without saying a word. Actually, he was the one who notified Mikoto personally. In the six days Touma was out, Mikoto had visited him religiously every day after school hours, despite her heavy schedule and the watchful eyes of her classmates and Kuroko. No matter how many times she denied it, she cared for him. Mikoto truly was an interesting person, but Heaven Canceller saw right through her and probably indirectly planned that whole scene. He was a doctor after all. He turned to start for his office, but 10 girls that looked exactly the same stood behind him, making a wall. They all stared at him intently.

"UUhhh, hi girls?"

"What's happening in that room, asks Misaka with a sharp tone demanding information."

"Mmm... Nothing. Shouldn't you girls be going through emotional therapy right now? Or recovering from the forced shut-down?" He said trying to avoid the conversation

"Misaka is detecting irregular heart rate and breathing, states Mikoto implying that you are lying."

"We noticed a power surge similar to ours coming from this room, we came to investigate and have just recently learned that the source of the surge was coming from 'that boy's' room, says Misaka laying out the situation."

"We have come to conclude that the source of the surge is coming from none other than Onee-sama, who has been coming here often recently, concludes Misaka."

"Misaka demands admission to the room, bashes Misaka at you with harsh body language."

Heaven Canceller knew he had lost and stepped back when all ten girls stepped forward at him. They had a scary aura around them; the boy in the room is most likely doomed.

**Story End**

**Please join me in my next stories. Click on the follow author so you can read my next story which will be started very soon. This story was fun to write, and challenging in many parts. I applied as much knowledge as I knew from my mental library of science and religious history and magic. I couldn't have done it without my first few viewers who were very kind and gave great advice. Also, Pokerescue18 helped me a lot with the editing and grammar stuff. You know, those tiny errors that just get on your nerves.**

**Anyways, the next story I plan on writing will be called, "The six days." It's about the events that went on while Touma was in a coma for six days. If you don't want to follow me, just search the story if you want to read it. I estimate the first chapter of that story to be edited and published by next tuesday.**

**Anyways, if you guys are wondering what Kuroko was doing while they were in Switzerland, read the passage below Enjoy.**

**The day Mikoto slept over at Touma's**

_TOKIWADAI DORM BUILDING_

The door to Mikoto's dorm room opened. Shirai Kuroko entered the room.

"I'm back, my precious Onee-sama! You must have been suffering without me all day, please allow me show my affection to you as an apology."

Kuroko teleported into the middle of the room, only to land in a perfectly quiet and still room. No sign of anyone else in the room, only Kuroko. She looked around the room to find her beloved roommate only to find herself all alone. She checked under the bed, under the sheets, the bathroom, shower and ventilation system of the room . Mikoto was nowhere to be found.

"Onee-sama... WHERE ARE YOU ONEE-SAMAAAAAAAA!..."

Kuroko pondered for several minutes until a horrid thought flashed through her mind.

"No way... She can't be. She is sleeping over at someone else's house! NOT POSSIBLE, HER INNOCENCE IS IN DANGER OF BEING TAINTED BY SOMEONE ELSE'S FILTHY HANDS! I NEED TO FIND HER!"

Kuroko teleported out of the dorm room into the dark streets of Academy City.

**The Next Day**

JUDGMENT OFFICE BRANCH 117

Uiharu is already working on her computer. Shirai Kuroko had not arrived yet, and she was already 10 minutes late. The door opened slowly to reveal a monstrous figure. It's curly hair was matted and knotted in places and draped over the person's face. The shoulder hunched over leaving the arms dangling in front. The rather freakish creature took slow steps into the room. Uiharu jumped back at the awful sight and hid under her desk.

"What is that thing!?"

The thing wobbled slightly and fell on its face.

"Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrr..."

Uiharu took out her phone and dialed a number. The person on the other side responded quickly.

"Hello?"

"Saten-san! There's a monster in the judgment office!"

"A monster!?"

"Yes! A monster."

"What does it look like?"

"It has brown hair that's all matted together, it moves really slowly and its arms drooped under it. And I think it just fell!"

"Hmmmm. I'm not sure, but... I think I know what it is."

"You do?!"

"Yes. It's the Lost Maiden."

"Lost Maiden?"

"She restlessly searches day and night for her long lost companion who betrayed her in a tragic event of murder. She was brutally drowned in her husband's swimming pool and has come back to find him. She roams around Academy City like she's lost and one someone gets close, she attacks them thinking that her victim is her husband. No one knows what her real face looks like since she always hides under her matted hair, but if you get too close, she will mistake you for a victim. She starts by getting close to you, then she grabs you and strangles you with her long straggly hair. It's been said the process is slow and painful. No one has ever come out alive..."

Uihaur gulped. The Lost Maiden moaned on the floor and started to move slowly. Still lying on the floor, it began to slide forward letting its hair kind of slither across the floor. It came closer to the desk Uiharu hid under. The thing moaned again.

"Saten, it's getting closer."

"Uiharu, to avoid becoming its victim, you are to remain silent so it won't be able to hear you. Since she can't see through her hair, she has to find her victims by listening for them."

Uiharu covered her mouth and tried to breathe as quietly as possible. The Lost Maiden moaned again. Then it muttered some words...

"Mppphhhhhhhhh... mmm... Ui-haru..."

Uihary almost screamed through her hands. She whispered back into her phone.

"Saten, it knows my name..."

"Mrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Uiharu..."

"Saten!"

"Uiharu..." The Lost Maiden continued to call out her name.

"STAY BACK, STAY BACK! GET AWAY LOST MAIDEN, I'M NOT YOUR HUSBAND!"

The Lost Maiden grabbed Uiharu's leg. She screamed on the top of her lungs and dropped her phone. Saten called out from the speaker, but Uiharu was too scared to even move. The Lost Maiden popped its head up and grabbed the hair on the front of its face.

"NO PLEASE DON'T CHOKE ME WITH YOUR HAIR!"

Then the Lost Maiden cleared the matted hair from its face to reveal the face of a familiar middle-school girl. Shirai Kuroko appeared from under all that mess, except she had large bags under her eyes and her face was rather pale.

"Uiharu, it's just me Kuroko."

"Huh?" Uiharu stared down at the messy Kuroko. "But why is your hair all matted and why did you try to strangle me under the desk."

"I couldn't speak or see very well through my hair. Then you hid under the desk, so I tried to get you out to explain things."

"... So you're not the Lost Maiden." She said, still shaking.

"What's that?"

"...Probably just another Urban Legend."

The two got up from under the desk and brushed off the dirt from their clothes. Kuroko did her best to keep her messy hair from her face so she could actually communicate.

"Kuroko, why do you look like that?"

Kuroko put on a awkward face of worry and anger.

"Last night, my dear Onee-sama disappeared. I came to the dreadful conclusion someone took her in last night and she was sleeping in someone else's room! So I took appropriate measures and went out last night to find her. I searched every district last night for her."

"Did you find her after all of that trouble?"

"No... Oh, poor Onee-sama. It burns me to even think about what kind of unbearable suffering she is enduring right now."

"I'm sure she's alright. She's probably in good hands right now, maybe she's even with..." Uiharu squeezed her eyes shut in excitement. "HER RUMORED BOYFRIEND!"

Kuroko nearly flipped at the sound of those words. Kuroko grabbed Uiharu by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

**2:30 AM**

Kuroko typed furiously on her computer. She cycled through file after file after file, video after video after video. None of which had Misaka Mikoto in them. She had been at it for over six hours straight, even though she had serious judgment work to be doing. Kuroko stopped for a while to allow her mind to rest. She took in several breathes and drank some warm tea. Then a thought came. Should she abuse her authority even more and go into Academy City's international affairs files? She had checked every security footage she could get her hands on, cycled through as many reports on the internet about Misaka Mikoto, and even went out the previous night to find her precious onee-sama. She was absolutely nowhere to be found. What if, Misaka Mikoto left on another trip like the times she left for Russia and Hawaii. Kuroko had figured out where she went through by checking the airfare documents of Academy City , she might be able to do it again. Kuroko went back to typing onto her computer. She opened several pages, accessed in with her judgment authority and cycled through the numerous commuters that were going in and out of Academy City.

Roughly three hours pass until Kuroko finds what she was looking for. A plane ticket to Switzerland for Misaka Mikoto was activated, checked and sent through earlier that day. She had left Academy City at around 10:00 AM. Not only that, Kuroko found who sat next to her. The plane ticket for that seat belonged to no one other than the boy she so passionately called, 'Barbarian and Primitive Ape'.

Kuroko's hands shook on the computer screen's plastic rim as she held the screen closer to her face. She may have been on the brink of insanity and one might have the right to conclude that she may have surpassed Accelerator.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! ONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-SAAAA AAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A few minutes later and Kuroko's dorm room door burst open. The stiff dorm supervisor stood with one foot in the air, except she was in her pajamas. She had probably decided to sleep over at the dorm rooms that night when rumor got out that Kuroko left the dorm last night.

"Shirai Kuroko!"

"HAI!"

"What are you doing, screaming at 3:00 AM in the morning! First, you broke the curfew last night and danced all around the city, and now you wake up the entire building!"

"... gulp."

**Well, that's that. Shirai Kuroko goes on the brink of insanity while trying to find her beloved onee-sama. geesh, she's nuts. Anyways, hope you enjoyed that, and stay with me for my next stories. It was a pleasure writing for you all, and most of all myself. Thank you. I sign off, for now...**

**I end this story with my real name,**

**Nicholas Allen Wong**

**_Wongolini_**


End file.
